To Make The Right Choice
by JayJen
Summary: Kagome's choices could either make her a destroyer of lands or a champion of peace. It all depended on if she would be allured by the man with black hair and eyes red like blood or if she would be drawn more to the man with hair as white as snow and eyes as golden as the sunset. She has no clue about her choices but the entire fate of The Lands of Haven Era depended on them.
1. Chapter 1

"History has a way of being twisted and turn into different stories, but this was one story that could only be told the way it had exactly happened. It is said that fifty years ago, a great war was raged between the chosen Champion by the Kami spirits and a great evil that wanted to take over the land. This Champion was a powerful miko called Midoriko and this darkness was called Magatsuhi. The Kami spirits had given Midoriko an army of warriors, monks and mikos to help battle the evil which was Magatsuhi; however this battle carried on for years and it had seemed that Midoriko was losing. The Kami spirits knew that if Midoriko lost the battle that the whole Land of Haven Era would be destroyed; so they decided that they would give her their power to help defeat the evil. The Kami spirits created a jewel in which they each placed a bit of their power inside. The jewel glowed pink which symbolized how raw and pure that power of the jewel was and they presented this jewel to their Champion and told her to use it to finally end the war. Midoriko saw the power the jewel held and called it the Jewel of Four Souls. She took the jewel and as her followers were being slayed in the battlefield, Midoriko knew it was time for the evil to be ended. Midoriko went out into the battlefield where the evil Magatsuhi stood, she unleash the power of the jewel upon the evil and the power of the jewel prove to be so great that it cleanse the lands of the evil and in its place brought back to life the lands which had been touch by darkness. The Kami spirits were thankful that the evil was gone but they knew that it wasn't the end and that Magatsuhi would rise once again and try to take over the land. The jewel upon being used disappeared and Midoriko had no clue where it had gone to. The Kami spirits told her that the jewel had bonded with her and chose to become a part of her, making her the most powerful being on the earth. She was now the Jewel of Four Souls. This also made her the most vulnerable person in all the land and as long as people knew the jewel existed she would always be in danger. Midoriko wondered what would happen to the jewel as she passed on from this whole and she was told that it would pass down to someone who was worthy to host the Jewel of Four Souls, someone strong, pure, a protector that if ever needed again would rise up and cleanse the land of evil; however, the Kami spirits said that until the evil arises again, she needed to be hidden and never talked about the jewel again in fear of an evil entity obtaining it, corrupting the jewel and using it for death and destruction. So Midoriko went into hiding and no one ever saw her again and up to this day no one knows where the jewel is or even if it still exist"

The King of the city of Adelaide Inu no Taisho, ended his story and could not help but smile at the faces of his youngest and second youngest sons. A young Inuyasha eyes were like saucers as he listen to his father tell a story that he had heard a thousand times. A young Koga always liked the way his father told stories and could not help but listen attentively to Inu no Taisho. Izayoi who was Inu no Taisho's wife and Queen smiled and watched her sons as they just sat on the ground around their father's feet. A little further away sat the second eldest son, a young Miroku who wasn't really listening but instead reading what seemed to be a book of incantations, spell, signs and symbols that had to do with spiritual powers. At the open window sat their eldest son, a young Sesshomaru, looking out upon the lands in which he knew he would have to rule and protect with his life one day. He didn't care to what he thought was a stupid tale and he thought his father was yet again wasting his breath telling the story over. Sesshomaru didn't believe a word of the story and just shunned it off as a children story that was just pointless.

"So dad, dad! If the jewel was still out there, how could we tell who the host is?" Inuyasha clearly was a believer and being the youngest he was the most curious about everything under the sun.

"Well…The host of the jewel is said to have skin as fair as snow, hair as dark as any night sky and eyes as blue as the ocean" Inu no Taisho smirked and watched as his sons wondered what the host could look like.

"So does that mean it is always a girl" Koga asked.

"Yes" Inu no Taisho said towards Koga.

"Wow…say must be pretty" Inuyasha said with an amazed tone in his voice.

"As beautiful as momma Inuyasha?" Izayoi said. She saw Inuyasha's head swing in her direction and he got up from his sitting position on the floor and run right into her arms.

"Never as beautiful as you momma" Inuyasha saw as he snuggle up to his mother and she hugged him tight.

Sesshomaru had decided he had enough and got up from sitting in the windowsill and was making his way to the door. Miroku saw the looked on his face and could not resist the urge to make his retreat known.

"Where are you going Sesshomaru, bored of the story already…or maybe you just don't believe?" Miroku put his book down and just smirked at his brother as Sesshomaru stopped and gave his brother a sideways glance.

"Hmm…That story is for children who don't know any better"

"What does that mean?" Miroku knew what he meant but Miroku just wanted Sesshomaru to say it.

"It means that the story could not be no more than a fairy tale for little babies" Sesshomaru knew what Miroku was doing and he didn't care because his opinion stood as it was.

"That's not true!" Inuyasha said as heard what his older brother said. "I believe it's real"

"My point exactly…Baby!" Sesshomaru smirked at Inuyasha and just started walking towards the door again.

"Mommaaaaaaaa" Inuyasha was very upset and cried into his mother's dress.

"It's okay Inuyasha, Sesshomaru was just teasing" Izayoi said.

"But he is right though" Miroku said taking up his book again. Inuyasha just cried louder and Izayoi just gave Miroku a stern look that just made him sink behind his book.

"Alright Inuyasha, why don't you and your brothers get ready for bed" Inu no Taisho said as he came over to Inuyasha and picked him up. He put the boy on his shoulders and Inuyasha stopped his crying and just started to smile. His father bend down a little so his mother could give him a kiss goodnight. As Inu no Taisho was heading to the door Sesshomaru had gone through not too long ago, Koga got up and kissed his mother goodnight and was right being his father. Miroku marked where he was in his book and got up out of his seat and followed the same actions his brother did and both him and his mother made their way out of the room. Each of the boys went to the own bed chambers and Inu no Taisho putted Inuyasha to bed. He checked in on Koga and Miroku one last time before heading to Sesshomaru's room. He knocked on the door and he heard a voice telling him to enter and so he did.

"I don't need you to put me to bed father" Sesshomaru was getting ready for bed as his father entered. He had to be up early to go to his a number of lessons in the morning.

"I know, but you do know what you did to your brother earlier wasn't okay" Inu no Taisho crossed his arms across his chest.

"Hmm" Sesshomaru just dressed and settled himself into his bed. He looked at his father with no emotions on his face because he knew he was not in trouble and also he never showed much, if any emotions either way. So if his father was trying to make him feel bad about what he didn't, he was wasting his time.

Inu no Taisho just sighed, came over to the bed and sat down on it facing Sesshomaru. "You're too young to be like this"

"I don't know what you speak of" Sesshomaru said.

"Shut off, from everything. No spirit, no imagination, no belief, things you may need to be a great King someday" Inu no Taisho just looked at his son like it was a shame.

Sesshomaru however didn't think so though. "Father I don't need these things you speak of, I don't need to believe is some foolish story or belief as you say; to become a great King. I just need to do my studies, training, become strong and powerful, nothing else matters"

"Sesshomaru, being a great King is more than just knowledge, strength and power. A true King needs to belief in something, stand for something, imagine things beyond what he knows and spirit; to empower and unite people and then with all that he is, be able shows compassion and love"

"Father compassion and love is for the weak, so if you have nothing else to say I would like to go to bed" Inu no Taisho just breathed in and out, stood and proceeded to depart from Sesshomaru's room. When he exited and closed the door behind him. He just knew that Sesshomaru was wrong and that the day would come when he will know all the things Inu no Taisho told him about, it was all just a matter of time.

* * *

In another city, a beautiful little girl laid in bed tossing and turning. She was having a nightmare of the past and of what was to come in the future. Her nightmare wasn't a dream but a vision showing her of the past events and future events to come. She saw the battle that raged on between Midoriko and Magatsuhi and how the Champion defeated the evil once and for all. Then she saw what she believed to be her future self, she was fighting alongside warriors, monks and mikos just like her; but something was wrong. The evil sweep over her army and strike down everything in its pathway. It was coming straight towards her and she could not help but be afraid. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact but it never came and when she opened her eyes she saw a man with hair dark like hers but eyes as red as the blood flowing through her. He touched her so sweetly and even though she knew that this was wrong she could not help but want to be in this man's arms. As she was about to act on what she wanted, a hand shot out and grabbed her arm. She turned around and saw a man with hair as white as snow and eyes as golden as the sunset. She felt like she knew him, but the truth was she did not know either of the men. In those eyes she saw a look of adoration, love, protection, compassion, power and strength. He just looked at her, and then he spoke to her. Kagome could not hear a word he was saying, she was confused and it seemed like her feet started to move on their own, helping her make her way to him. The man with black hair snatched her from the other man's hand. Then she started hearing the screams of men, women and children as the evil entity sweep through the land. She then looked around her and saw the bodies of thousands of people. She just screamed for it to stop and for the man to let her go. She was suddenly let go and fell onto the ground. When she opened her eyes she was sitting in blood, in front of a mirror. She saw a figure standing in the mirror and realized it was her but something was not right. Kagome's reflection gave her a small smirk and just licked the blood dripping from her fingers. She pointed behind Kagome and when she looked around all she saw was a trail of bloody bodies. At her feet she saw the man with the white hair just lying there, just a lifeless being. Kagome looked down at her hands and they were bloody. 'Did I do this?'. She heard a wicked laughter and saw red eyes glowing in the darkness. Kagome had enough, she didn't want to see anymore and the darkest descending upon her like the plague.

"Kagome! Kagome! Wake up child"

As Kagome flew up from her lying position, Kaede just grabbed her by both of shoulders. Kagome was breathing hard, with wide eyes. She was just a little girl and what she saw scared her almost to death. Kaede heard Kagome screaming and came running to her side, when she got there Kagome was trashing about in bed and Kaede knew it was not a nightmare but a vision.

"What did you see child"

With short breaths Kagome told Kaede what she saw. "The past…the first Champion…the evil she battled…". Kaede poured a glass of water for Kagome and let her catch her breath before she continued. When she was sure that Kagome and regain her breath, the small child went on. "I think I saw my older self, facing a new evil. I saw a man, he was evil, I could feel it, but he was so alluring, I think I was going to give myself to him, I couldn't help what I was feeling". At this point Kagome started to cry and Kaede knew exactly what she was thinking and she could not help but feel for the poor child. "They were all of these bodies around me, I think I caused thousands of deaths…but there was also another man".

'Two men?' Kaede thought, she got more curious when she heard about not only one but two men.

"What did these two men look like?"

"The one who I knew was evil had hair dark like mines and eyes as red as blood, he was tempting and I couldn't help but want to go to him. The other man had long snow white hair and golden eyes like the sunset. I felt like I knew him, like I was supposed to be with him…but then I think I killed him too…all the screaming and blood…I was so scared". The older women hugged Kagome as she just cried about her vision.

"It is okay child, just calm down, it is over now". When Kaede was sure that Kagome had calmed down, she told the child that it was late and maybe she should get back to sleep. This alarmed Kagome and she pleaded with Kaede to stay up because she did not want to have another vision. Kaede however reassured her that she was safe and that she would not have any more visions this night. Kagome was not so sure and Kaede settled her back under the sheets and said a little pray with her to the Kami spirits for sweets dreams. Kagome made Kaede promise to stay with her until she fell asleep and as soon as Kagome was sleeping, Kaede left her bedside. Kaede made her way to the prayer room within Temple of Eternal Souls, where she needed to pray and seek answers from the Kami spirits about the Kagome's vision. As she made her way there, she couldn't help but wonder about what Kagome said about how alluring evil man with dark hair was. Could that mean what she thought it meant? Could Kagome rise to be the Champion or a Destroyer? 'No!' Kaede refuse to believe that Kagome could be anything but the Champion, she was such a sweet little girl, kind and caring, and would grow up to be a woman of the same statue. Kaede knew the day would come when the evil would rise up and come to take over the land and she never thought she would live to see it but she would. 'Then there was this warrior the child spoke of'. Who was he and what was his purpose in a war that was no doubt to come. She needed answers and she just hoped that the Kami spirits were willing to give them to her. As she made her way into the temple, priests and priestesses just saw her passing in a blur to the room where everyone did their prays. When Kaede got into the room she asked everyone to leave and shut the door behind her. When everyone was out of the room and she was alone, Kaede lit some cradles and sat down in silence. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, when she open them again she was in a garden. She saw the spirits of the Kami standing before her but in the form of animals of the Zodiac.

"Why do you seek us miko Kaede" said the ox.

"The young host, she had a vision of past and future events"

"We know of this" said the dog.

"Then can you tell me how long from now will it be"

"We can't tell you that miko, just know that it will come and the fate of the land rest in the hands of the young one" the rat squeaked.

"The child is scared, she talked about a man with dark hair and red eyes, she says he was alluring and that she wanted to go to him, even though she knows he was evil. She heard the screams of the people, blood and death everywhere. She thinks she is the one who will kill them, how could this be if she is to be our Champion?"

"Simple! The young one could stay true to her duty and be the Champion that the whole land needs, but she could also choose to turn to the alluring evil, be tainted and become the Destroyer of the lands" said the dragon.

Kaede looked alarmed at what she was told and she needed to know what she could do to make sure that Kagome didn't become the Destroyer. "What can I do?"

Again the ox spoke. "Nothing but teach and train her for what is to come, the rest lies with the young one and the choices she will make"

Kaede felt useless knowing that all she could do was just teach Kagome what she needed to learn.

The rabbit hoped about while saying, "Kagome can gain all the knowledge and training to be the Champion but she can still choose to turn to the darkness as well"

Just then Kaede remember Kagome spoke of another man. "The child also said there was a man with snow white hair and golden eyes like the sunset". Kaede hoped that this meant something good, something that could help turn the tide.

The monkey hang from a branch and spoke to Kaede "Ahhh…the warrior. She will get to know this warrior, change him and so will he to change her. She could find all she needs, wants and desires in him"

"And in her will he find the same". This time it is was the horse who spoke and Kaede got curious to what he meant by those words.

"You see priestess some people lack aspects that cannot be taught; but learnt, through shared experiences with each other. If the young one finds what she needs in this man and the man in her, then with his help, she will stay true to her duty, but if she gets lured to the darkness then there is no hope" The dragon said as he floated through the air.

Kaede knew there were more questions she wanted to ask but she also knew the Kami spirits were not going to give her any straight answers, no matter how she spun the questions.

The ox came close to her and looked at her. "You must not tell the young one, for she must choose of her own freewill, for if you tell her, she will not do her duty because she wants to, but because she feels obligated too" The ox knew the questions in the miko's mind and answered only the ones he thought was necessary. "When the time is right the young one will know the warrior and the darkness; and as time goes by there will either be a long and prosperous future or one of death and destruction"

Kaede just nodded her head and thanked the Kami spirits for speaking with her. When Kaede closed her eyes and open them again she was back in the room. She thought of all that she had learnt and realized that the extend of her help was not enough to turn the tide of what could happen. It disturbed her deeply and she could not imagine Kagome as the Destroyer. Kaede checked in on Kagome and saw that she was still asleep. She looked at peace in her slumber and Kaede could not help but wish that the child did not have to go through what was to come. She made her way back to her own chambers to see if she could get some rest. As she laid down, she just prayed that when the time had come Kagome would made the right choice.


	2. Chapter 2

The City of Eden wasn't as big as most cities in the Land of Haven Era but it was home to Kagome and all she had ever known. Kagome was now standing in the middle of the marketplace with a scarf over her head just staring up at the vast temple that the city was known for. The Temple of Eternal Souls was the tallest building in the city and this was not without reason. This temple was where all the mikos and monks lived, did their duties and worship the Kami spirits. It was said that the temple stood as a symbol of protection for the city. It was also known for its training and famous trails in which not only the warriors who were truly strong enough surpass. Kagome grabbed the scarf and held it tighter, right now she was supposed to be training and doing her studies but she needed a break away from it all. It was like she was a prisoner in her own home and that did not just mean the temple but also the city. She was not allowed to venture out into the city, actually she was forbidden from leaving the temple but Kagome did not like people telling her what to do and so she just did the opposite of what she was told. Of course she did not go alone and/or let us just say her friends would not let her go alone. She either thought it was because they needed a break too or they just wanted to make sure she was safe at all times. As she looked at the merchant stall her friends were standing at, they were looking at all the beautiful jewellery that was laid on the table of the stall. Kikyo, Sango and Ayame were her truest friends and she would even consider them her family because the truth was she had no family. Kikyo was the oldest of the group, she was twenty-three and had long black hair just like Kagome's and lovely brown eyes. If Kagome eyes were not as blue as the ocean, she was told she look like Kikyo, however; Kagome nor Kikyo thought this to be true. Kikyo was also a miko and her training was not as harsh as Kagome's but it was not as easy either. Even though it was evident that Kikyo was more advance in her training than Kagome, Kagome's spiritual powers prove to be stronger and more overbearing. Sango and Ayame on the other hand were not mikos but warriors and some of the best in the whole city, you could just ask the men who got their behinds beaten by the two women. Sango was twenty- two and Ayame was twenty-one, they were some of the youngest warriors to ever complete in the Trails of Protector. The trails were used to assess the skills of all warriors who trained at the temple, it was said to be the biggest accomplishment for a warrior to pass the trails and become a protector whether it be for the city or the lands. It was a brutal test and Sango and Ayame did not come out of it without some cuts and bruises but they came out victors and their one duty was to see to the protection of Kagome, which she was thankful for but still did not know why. Kagome walked over to them and looked at the jewellery that had them all captivated. They were all sorts of jewels on the cart some Kagome knew and some she had no clue about.

"Hey, how does this look on me?" Ayame was wearing a beautiful gold chain with a lovely ruby stone hanging from it.

"It matches your hair" Sango giggle and picked up a gorgeous sapphire bracelet and tried it on. "What do you think about this?"

"I think it is lovely against your fair skin" Kikyo commented her as she too looked at a nice simple ring. She looked back at me. "What about you Kagome, do you see anything you like?"

Kagome looked around the cart and saw a pair of stunning earrings with a jewel in the shape of a teardrop. It was yellow, yet so dark it looked golden. She picked them up and just stared at them.

"Oooooo…those as really beautiful Kagome. I could see you wearing them" Ayame said while looking over Kagome's shoulder. Kagome looked up at Sango and Kikyo and they nodded in agreement.

"Why don't you get them" Kikyo encouraged.

"How much are they?" Sango inquired from the merchant. He told her that the earrings were fifty gold pieces and it shocked all of them.

Kagome sighed and just put the earrings back, they were stunning and the colour did remind her of something, but they were way too expensive for her to purchase. Kagome told her friends that they should go and look around a bit more because pretty soon their presence would be missed at the temple. Kagome walked to another stall and Sango, looked at both Kikyo and Ayame who nodded at her. Sango turned back to the man and proceeded to buy something, while Kikyo and Ayame kept an eye on Kagome. When Sango had caught up with the others they were now watching a street dance group in the middle of the square. Ayame was moving her hips and bumping with Kagome who was clapped her hands and smiling, while Kikyo just looked on at the entertainment. Sango just came up and stood next to her and watched. After that was over the young women decided to sit out in one of the fields and just enjoy the beauty of the city. Kikyo had brought some strawberries and the girls all laid out on the grass sharing in these sweet fruits. As Sango and Ayame lay down talking about the different shapes of the clouds, Kagome just lay down quietly and Kikyo knew something was on her mind.

"Kagome are you okay?" Kikyo sat up getting the attention of both Sango and Ayame.

"Hmm…Oh I'm fine. It's just when I'm away from the temple I just let my mind wonder" Kagome just staring up at the sky.

"About what? " Ayame's head was now in Kagome's view and then she decided to hold up and turned towards her friends.

"Don't you ever want to know about what's out there in the Land of Haven Era. I mean I just feel like there is so much that I haven't seen, or experience" Kagome now wore a sad expression on her face. "All I do is train and study, some of the things I have read about in books, I have never seen with my own two eyes, apart from what I saw in the marketplace. There is just so much that I want to know, that I can't just learn from books. There's something out there waiting for me, I just know it"

"Do you mean something or…someone" Ayame giggled as she saw Kagome face turn red. "Maybe someone with golden eyes and white hair"

Kagome thought she was going to pass out from embarrassment and all the girls just started laughing. Kagome told her friends of her dreams, of a man with golden eyes and white hair. Of course she dreamt of the other man with red eyes and black hair but she didn't tell them about him. She had continued to dream of both these men. Sometimes her dreams were good to her and sometimes they weren't. "Ayame stopppppp. You know it was just a dream"

"Hmm…Does one have a dream about the same man almost every night" Sango put her hand under her chin and looked up, trying to make it seem like she is pondering.

"More like every time she closest her eyes, you mean" Kikyo smiled

Kagome stood immediately and crossed her arms "You guys are the worst"

Kagome was about to leave when Ayame grabbed her hand and pulled her back down and started tickling her. Kagome could not stay annoyed and started to laugh. Sango and Kikyo just smiled as they watch. Ayame told her that she was not going to let her go until she admit they were her best friends in all of Haven Era.

"Okay, okay, I surrender" Ayame stopped and Kagome just sigh as she looked back up at sky. "I guess it isn't as bad not knowing the world when you guys are with me". She looked around at each of them and smiled.

Kikyo came close to her as Kagome sat up and hugged her. Sango and Ayame got in on the hugging also "You know we love you too Kagome"

"I know"

They parted and Sango looked at the city. "I think we should get back to the temple or Kaede is going to kill all of us". The rest of the girls agreed, got up and make their journey back to the temple.

They sneaked back into the temple through an underground pathway they all discovered when they were exploring as children. When they got back inside they looked around before they started to walk the hallways. They decided to make their way back to Kagome's room. When the girls got there and open the door, Kaede was sitting down on Kagome's bed along with three children.

"Sorry sis, we tried to keep it a secret but she saw right through our lies" Kohku looked sad along with Rin and Shippo.

Kohku was Sango's younger brother, it was evident in both their features; he was eleven and wanted nothing more than to follow in his sister's footsteps. Rin and Shippo were orphan children taken into the temple when they were just babies. Rin was now eight and Shippo was seven, they were just one year apart. The girls looked at Kaede who just narrowed her eyes at all of them. They knew they were not going to get off easy and whatever the punishment was they were not going to like it. Kaede got up off the bed and made her way towards the door where the girls stood.

"All of you are going to meet me in the training room tomorrow, where you all will be sparing with me, goodnight"

Kaede just passed the girls and went down the hall as the girls watched her turn the corner, Ayame pointed out the obvious.

"You know she's going to kick our asses tomorrow right"

Each girls sighed and just nodded. Do not be fool, just because Kaede was an old woman, she had years of experience and when she wanted to, she was the scariest opponent to have in the fighting arena. The girls just closed the door and all three kids came running towards them to see what they had brought them. Rin was given a ribbon from Ayame for her hair and she could not contain her excitement. She decided to let everyone know just how happy she was, by jumping up and down on the bed. As she jumped up and down, Kagome smiled over at her as she told her to be careful. Kagome watched her and then something felt strange. Kagome started to look pass Rin and out onto the balcony far behind the little girl. The sun was setting and as it went down, in its shadow the land darken and the sun looked like a burning flame. That is when she saw something, she could not believe. She was having a vision and all she could see is the city she loved in flames. There was fire everywhere, men, women and children screaming as they ran for their lives. The city seemed to be under attack, she had venture out onto the balcony as she watched buildings crumble and burn to the ground. As she looked back into her room she said something so horrible. All the people she loved were on the ground bleeding, there was no sign of life in any of them. There was blood all over the walls and furniture, the whole room looked like it was capsized and then she heard a voice.

"When are you going to come to me Kagome"

When she looked back to the balcony, there stood a figure dressed in an all-black cloak with a hood. Kagome could not see the face, but she knew the voice.

"I want you to come to me Kagome, be one with me"

Kagome felt her feet start to move towards this figure and just when she was about to take a step further, a hand grabbed her and all she saw was gone. There were no flames, the city was fine.

"Kagome what the hell" She look back at Sango who was the one who grabbed her hand, everyone else was just staring at her in shock and the children seemed scared. When she looked back in front of her, she was now standing on the railing of the balcony. To say she was scared was down playing to what Kagome was feeling right now. Sango helped her down and back into the room, she sat her on the bed and Kagome just held her head.

"What happen?"

"You tell us? One minute you're standing in the room smiling at Rin, then the next you're walking out onto the balcony getting up on the railing like you're going to step off" Sango kneeled down in front of her to get a better look at her friend "What happen Kagome?"

"I saw something"

Kikyo turned to the three children who looked concern and scared. "Go get Kaede now!"

The three children looked at her and nodded and ran from the room to find the old woman. Kikyo and Ayame rushed to each side of Kagome.

"What did you see?" Ayame rubbed her back, trying to reassure her that it was okay.

"The city is going to burn, everyone I know is going to die. The evil is coming and it wants me"

* * *

In the City of Adelaide, three brother watched from afar as their eldest brother walked around the Kingdom's garden, entertaining another marriage proposal candidate. Miroku, Koga and Inuyasha enjoyed watching their brother be miserable, even if he did not show it on his face. You see the King wanted Sesshomaru to choose a wife, because he was grooming him to King someday. Sesshomaru was the oldest, but he also was the only one who showed interest in taking over after their father decided to step down. He was twenty-five years of age and still not yet married, but that was not anyone's fault but his own or so their father thought. Every candidate that was presented to Sesshomaru, he would entertain for the day, and they would leave the castle with their hearts broken before the day was over. Sesshomaru just did not think they were good enough, his words, no one else's. Their father said it was because he was too picky and their mother said it was only because he did not find the right one yet. His brothers knew it was just that he found each and every one of the women presented boring, fake, money and power seekers and/or slutty.

"So what do you guys think this one will say about him?" Koga just crossed his arms and look towards the courting couple.

"Hmm…Let's see, he's been call a bastard, ass, demon, dog, dick, piece of shit and well I think all the bad words in the English language" Miroku said while he rubbed his chin.

"Guess we'll just have to wait and see, I just wish he would hurry up, we're going to miss the festivities of the festival tonight" Inuyasha was a bit annoyed at how long he was taken.

"Now that you mention it, this is the longest any of the women have gone, you don't think…" Koga trailed off as he look at his brothers.

This peaked their interest, as each brother watched on.

"Is she still here?" The boys turned around as they heard their mother's voice. She was approaching where they were standing, accompanied by their father and his advisor.

"Yup" Inuyasha looked back towards the scene and watched on.

"Well Lady Talia is a nice young woman, I do not see why Sesshomaru shouldn't like her" Naraku said out loud as all three brothers looked at him. They each despised him and did not know why their father would trust a man like him. It was not like Naraku ever did anything that would make him a traitor to the crown, but still there was something about him the brothers did not like and most of all Sesshomaru.

"I agree Naraku, I really hope he doesn't turn this one down" As the King and everyone continued looking towards the pair.

Just when everyone was beginning to be hopeful, there was a loud smack. Everyone eyes widen as they saw Sesshomaru's head to one side and an angry female marching out of the gardens straight towards them. The three brothers just moved out of her way as she walked straight up to the King and Queen and spoke.

"Your majesties thank you for inviting me to your castle but your son is the most obnoxious, low down piece of shit I have ever talked too. I will take my leave now" The young woman walked away as everyone assume she would be leaving immediately.

"You were wrong Miroku, I don't ever think he was ever called obnoxious" Inuyasha just looked back at Sesshomaru.

"You're right, he wasn't" Miroku agreed

"Aghhh…what are we going to do with this boy Izayoi, he needs a wife" The King ran his hand over his face as he looked over at his wife.

Sesshomaru was now making his way over to his family and when he was close enough to the group of people his mother moved pass the others and went straight up to him. She grabbed his face and turned it to the right to see his left cheek. His cheek was a bit red but it was not badly bruise and may swell a bit.

"I think that's the first time you've been slapped by a woman" She let go of his face and he just stared down at her and nodded. "Well, how did it feel?"

The boys and their father just blinked at Izayoi, 'what did she mean how did it feel' all of them thought.

"It felt like a pinch"

'He's got to be kidding' all of them thought again.

"Hmm…well I guess she was not the one either. I would say sweetheart that you could keep looking for a wife for our son, but Sesshomaru will just keep rejecting them. When the time was right it would happen". The whole group of men watch as she exited the group and walk down the hall.

Inu no Taisho looked back at Sesshomaru and narrowed his eyes. Sesshomaru just look back at him with a blank expression and the brothers look between the two.

"You can't keep turning away every woman that comes to the castle. If I have to I will force you to marry someone". Everyone could hear the seriousness in the King's voice.

Sesshomaru just closed his eyes and walk pass his father while saying. "Good luck with that"

The brothers took that as the end of it and followed Sesshomaru as they headed to the stables. The boys just gathered their horses and were preparing them to go out into the city. Tonight was the lantern festival, which was held every year to symbol peace in the land. After their father and mother released the first lantern, the rest of the city would come after and then the real festival would start. The city will be full of fun, games, dancing, food, drinks and women. Now do not think them wrong, but they were men after all, and all men had certain needs and some lucky women would get their needs satisfied too. Of course they had to change their clothing and make it look like they were just like any other citizen, which Sesshomaru did not like, but he sure as hell did not like hearing his father's voice constantly either, so whatever chance he had to get away from the old man he took.

"You know dad's going to stay true to his threat right?". Inuyasha looked over to Sesshomaru to see if he was listening to him.

"He could try but he won't succeed". Sesshomaru just continued preparing his horse.

"What makes you think that dear brother". Miroku looked back at his brother while Koga just put his saddle onto his horse listening to them speak.

Sesshomaru mounted his horse as he looked at his brothers. "Because if mother ever found out, she would castrate him"

Koga mounted his horse and looked at his brothers. "Now that you mention it, he is right. Mother doesn't believe in arrange marriages, but I don't understand why she's allowing him to keep arranging meetings with young women"

Sesshomaru gave his horse a slight nudge as he saw Inuyasha and Miroku mount their horses. "Simple! If I turn them down, he becomes annoyed and Mother gets amusement out of him being annoyed. Let's go!"

They all rode out of the castle and headed into the city. All the time they spend changing, saddling the horses and talking, the sun and set and the night had rolled in. As they rode, Inuyasha looked back to see the first lantern going up into the night sky. When he looked straight ahead, it was like a flood of lanterns had overtaken the sky. It was time to celebrate and be sure, they were they going to celebrate tonight.

They had dismounted their horses and tired them to a nearby stall. The boys made their way through the crowd of people and came to one of the well-known taverns in the city. As they went inside, there were men and women all around. They were chatting, drinking, dancing and just enjoying themselves. The boys found their usual spot and sat down. A woman came up to them and just smiled.

"What can I get you fine looking gentlemen". She licked her lips as she scanned the table.

"Well my love, I wouldn't mind having you and might I say, what lovely child baring hips you have". Miroku did not waste any time, and the brothers just smiled at his corny pick up line. They never understood how that worked on every woman he came across.

"Some of your finest wine darling". Koga took her hand and dropped four gold pieces in it, he then folded her hand up and winked at her.

The young lady smiled and run off. As the brothers sat they just decided to talk about anything but Sesshomaru just kept quiet, only speaking if he thought that he needed too. The young woman returned with a big bottle of wine and four glasses. She poured them each a glass and left the bottle on the table, the boys thank her and she went off to deal with someone else. Sesshomaru made sure to monitor his brothers drinking habits, not because he was the oldest and more responsible but he just did not want to hall all three of their asses home later in the morning. Sesshomaru just drank his wine and he looked around the tavern, he was not looking at anything in particular and soon got lost in thoughts. Soon Sesshomaru was going to be King, it was what his father was grooming him for, but he did not think he needed a Queen to rule what would be his Kingdom. Yes, he would need one to produce an heir someday but not now. Sesshomaru looked at his brothers, they were all laughing and chatting with each other. They did not have a care in the world, none of them wanted to be King, they liked their freedom to much and he could not blame them, they all showed interest in other things. Miroku was twenty-four years of age and unlike his other brothers, he had shown more interest in spiritual symbols and power and was trained that way for combat. He did not forsake the sword though and did have basic sword skills, however he did not need it, seeing as he could use his spiritual powers to make any weapon. He was strong and if Sesshomaru did not pay attention he could find himself in deep trouble when they were training. Koga was twenty-three and he chose to be a warrior, he had all the skills needed of a fine warrior and one advantage he had on them, was speed. The way Koga moved to attack and recover from one was amazing. When Sesshomaru trained with him it was always a challenge but he would admit it was well welcome. Finally there was Inuyasha, he was the youngest, only twenty-one. He could be a bit overbearing and does not think he needs to listen to any of his brothers but when he did listen, Inuyasha could be a good warrior. He still had a lot to learn but with time Sesshomaru knew he would become great. He kept looking at them as they clowned around with each other and just sighed and got up.

"Hey wait a minute, where the hell are you going?" Inuyasha stood up.

"None of your business" Sesshomaru just kept walking and headed back out onto the streets of the city.

Sesshomaru looked up and notice that all the lanterns were gone and all that stood in the night sky were the stars. He walk through the crowd as he walked towards an open field. He slowly walked up a hill and sat under a tree. He looked up at the sky, it looked calm tonight, even though there was a festival in full force. A cold wind passed by him and he could not help but feel like something was wrong. He did not know what it was, something was emitting from the darkness of the night and he felt it was more than just the festival.

* * *

Back at the castle Inu no Taisho was in his study annoyed with Sesshomaru, he was looking out the window as he heard the music and saw the lights in the distance. "That boy could be such a headache"

"My lord why rush him into it, if you know he's not ready to be King"

"You know why" the King looked at Naraku, while he made his way over to his chair and sat down behind his desk.

"My King, Sesshomaru will never acquirer the traits you want him to have. His heart is as cold as ice and I believe it is foolish to think that a woman could change it"

"No, I believe there has to be someone out there who can change him, I have to or I'll be King forever and Izayoi is going to kill me if I don't retire and spend more time with her" He just put his head in his hands. "Either way none of the others show any interest in becoming King, so Sesshomaru is the only one"

The door flew opened and in walked Izayoi looking all cheerful. The men in the room just watched her as she came up to them and dropped a book on the desk. "Look what the maids found in the library while they were cleaning"

Inu no Taisho look down at the book and his eyes widen as he picked up the book and read it. "The Campion of Haven Era". Inu no Taisho have not seen this book in years. It was an old story he would read to the boys, mostly Inuyasha, but they all knew the story. He had written it himself because it was an old legend and he did not want to mix the story up every time he told it, so he wrote it down.

"Remember how the boys would gather around just to listen to you tell the story. Mostly Inuyasha but still all of our boys would be together and we were like one big happy family" Izayoi looked like she was dreaming about the pass.

"Yes I remember very well my love" The King smiled at her. He loved seeing her happy and would do all that was in power to keep it that way.

Naraku looked at the book and narrowed his eyes. "Isn't that just a myth?"

The King and Queen looked at him. "Oh no Naraku it is not just a myth, people have said it truly happened". The Queen was nodding while she spoke. "Some people even believe that the jewel and its host exist but no one knows where to find her. It is only when an evil darkest rises up again, shall the champion make herself known"

The King just watched his wife tell the story like a true believer. "Izayoi please, we are all grownups here and even our children have out grown this story"

"You're right, oh how I wish they were at that age again" she sighed as her husband got up and hugged her.

"Why don't we go to bed" the King escorted the queen out of the room and Naraku bowed and wish them goodnight.

He looked back at the book and took it up as he made his way to the eastern wing of the castle. He held the book tight as he walked faster. When he had made it to the eastern wing, he walk up to two big large doors and just open them and went inside. The lights came on with every step he took and when he came up to a desk he threw the book on it. Something moved in the shadows where the light did not reach and Naraku just looked to his left.

"I am sick of having to pretend that I am loyal to that foolish King, now he is willing to make that insolent boy, the King next and then I will have to serve him. I don't want to serve anyone, I want them all to bow down to me or perish. When are you going to give me what you promised?"

"You want my power but you haven't found the host of the Jewel of Four Souls, when will you give me what you have promised?" The figure in the darkness held no shape and just moved among the shadows.

"I have tried but there is no hint of where this person could be, maybe you are sending me on a wild goose chase"

The figure in the dark hissed and lashed out at the advisor. "DO NOT JUDGE ME, YOU WEAK MORTAL. FOR I WAS THERE WHEN THE JEWEL WAS MADE TO DESTROY ME AND I KNOW THE HOST EXIST"

Naraku was a bit shaken by his voice but tried not to show that it affected him. "Then why hasn't any of my locator spells work?"

"Because the power that keeps the host hidden came from the Kami spirits which means you need the power of the Kami spirits to find the host"

Naraku was puzzled, there was no way he could get that.

"Worry not, I have the answer"

Within the figure came a small glow, it was not overbearing but Naraku could still feel a great amount of power. Before him the figure of darkness held what look like to be a shard.

"This is a small piece of the jewel that broke off when Midoriko almost succeeded in eliminating me from this world. I held onto it for all of this time because its powers kept me alive". The jewel was dark and you could feel how the darkness had tainted it. "If I give this to you along with myself, you will have the power you need to find the host and make her yours and use the power of the jewel to you will"

Naraku looked at the shard and just nodded to everything the figure said, however the figure did not hand over the shard right away.

"You will uphold your end of our agreement?"

"Yes" As he said. The darkness rushed over him and consumed him, it was painful for him at first consuming all the power of Magatsuhi and the power of the tainted jewel shard. When it was all over Naraku stood and just looked in the mirror at himself. He felt the power just coursing through him, eyes so red, dripped in blood one could say, he wasted no time doing another locator spell to find the host.

The process had now become easier and all he had to do was close his eyes and concentrate. It was like looking for yourself, by using the jewel shard to find itself. Lands all across Haven Era flash before his eyes and before he knew it, he was seeing the City of Eden and the Temple of Eternal Souls. He had tried to see if he could at least see the face of the host, but using so much power to get pass the barrier spell that was there, tired him. Naraku opened his eyes and just smirked, it matter not though, because he had finally gotten a location and now it was time to claim his prize.

"You need not worry Magatsuhi, you will have your revenge and I will have my power"


	3. Chapter 3

Kaede was not making any sport with the girls and right at this very moment the girls were not fairing very well against her. Kagome had told her what she saw in her vision and Kaede knew that time was not on their side and each girl had to be ready for what was to come. She could not help but think of Kagome and remember what the Kami spirits said to her few years ago. When Kaede had finally open her eyes and accepted that Kagome could either be the campion or the destroyer, she had tried to hide the girl away from the world as best as she could, but she had also made a plan if the latter of the two ever came to pass. It hurt her heart to know that she might have to kill the child she loved so much, but it was also not worth risking the destruction of humanity and if it came down to it then that was that. Kaede looked around her as each of the girls she came to raise as her own looked tired. They were all panting heavily and tried their hardest to stand on their own two feet. Kaede did not have a scratch on her but that could not be said for the girls, each of them had bruises that would last for weeks.

"Two warriors and two mikos against an old fart like me and you four still can't put a scratch on me". They looked Kaede and just narrowed their eyes "Maybe if you would stop skipping your training and studies, you would be able to best me" Kagome knew that comment was mostly directed at her.

Kikyo released an arrow that was made of pure spiritual power as it was heading in Kaede's direction, and Kaede sent out a whip of pure spiritual energy herself and snapped the arrow in two like it was a tangible object. Unknown to Kaede however, the arrow was just a distraction tactic for Sango and Ayame to get close enough so they could have the upper hand on her. As Sango and Ayame both stood there with each of their daggers to Kaede's throat, the warriors were waiting for her to admit defeat, however; with her head lowered Kaede just smirked and in an instance she emitted a barrier which sent Sango and Ayame flying in different directions across the room. Kikyo wasted no time in trying to call forth more spiritual energy to release another arrow but Kaede was quicker. She had Kikyo throw across the room with her spiritual whip, where Kikyo landed on the tiled floor of the training room inches away from Kagome. Kagome looked around at her friends and she knew they were not going to last much longer. Kagome looked at Kaede and could not be more pissed, she could not understand why she was being so hard on them, all they did was take a day off.

"You're angry! Good! It's only you now Kagome so let's see if you will fail like the rest of them". Kaede stood with her hands behind her back and waited for Kagome to make the first move.

Kagome call forth her spiritual energy and brought forth an arrow. Kaede was getting bored of all the arrows and just stood waiting for Kagome to shoot it directly at her; however Kagome just pointed the bow and arrow up to the roof and released it. She then put a barrier around her friends for she knew what was going to happen next. Kaede just watch as the arrow went straight up in to the air towards the roof and seemed to disappear. Kaede looked back at the Kagome and just watched her. 'What was she up to?'. Just then, there was a burse of light and when Kaede looked up all she could see in the air was a number of arrows raining down on her. Kaede put up her barrier around her but as the arrows hailed down, her shield began to crack. Kaede was in shocked by Kagome's power and could not believe she had cracked her barrier and she knew that if the arrows did not stop raining down, her barrier would be broken. It took all of the strength Kaede could muster to keep her shield up and not get hurt. When the raining of the spiritual arrows were done, Kaede just took down her barrier and took a breath. It was not easy for her to hold up her barrier under the force of all of those arrows at once but she did it. When she went back to look at Kagome, she then realized the young woman was gone. Kaede tried to sense her spiritual powers but found it hard to locate Kagome. When Kaede realized where Kagome was, she almost did not have enough time to protect herself from the attack. Kagome had moved from where she was masking her aura and decided to get close enough to Kaede to use one on one combat.

Kagome made a sword from pure spiritual energy and swung down on Kaede from behind. She knew she would not hurt the old woman because Kaede was quick and so said so done because Kaede had made a shield with one of her arms and swung her whip at Kagome with her other hand. Kagome jumped out of the way before the whip could hit her; however, she was not fast enough and Kaede caught her ankle with the whip and fling her across the room. Kagome hit the tiled floor with force and started to roll. Kaede did not stop though and just kept bringing down her whip upon Kagome with force. Luckily for Kagome she had her a barrier up but could not get up because Kaede kept coming.

"You think that skipping a day and it doesn't matter, you think that just because you're strong you could just slack off, but what if you aren't strong, then what". Kaede just put more force in her attack. She did not want to hurt Kagome but she needed her to understand. "You thing being able to fight is going to be enough, well it won't not for what was to come. Enemies don't always attack head on, they use all the tricks they can. They use family, friends, pain, pleasure, love, desire, power, you name it they use it and it only take acceptance for you to give them total power over you and when that happens it is the end of everything as we knew it"

Kagome flinched at every attack still unable to get up off of the floor. She realized that Kaede had increased the force of her attack and Kagome's barrier was drawing to its limit. As she tried to protect herself, she also listened to what Kaede was saying to her and Kagome had no clue what she was speaking of. Unknown to the young miko Kaede had sealed her memories as a little girl and by order of the Kami spirits girl was never told of what was to come. 'What did she mean by what was to come…is she referring to my vision…that was just a vision, like all the others, it never came true…or could she mean the dark figure…did she think that I was so weak?'

"I know what you're thinking, but you don't know how weak someone is when they don't have any choice"

Kagome was beginning to get angry and that anger could not be contain. "ENOUGH"

Kaede was throw back. She landed on the ground and rolled, and as she was pushing herself up, turned around to look at Kagome. She saw the young woman was engulf in pure, raw spiritual power and eyes glowed with the beautiful colour of the sky. She clapped her hands together and a strong amount of power burst forth towards Kaede, picking her up from off of the ground and slamming her into the wall. Kaede was pinned and Kagome just kept coming, like how Kaede kept coming at her a moment ago. The force of Kagome's power was too strong for Kaede and she could not call forth her power. Sango, Ayame and Kikyo who were discarded from the fight earlier, had regain themselves and were just watching on. They had seen Kagome's outburst and knew she was out of control and if something was not done right away she was going to kill Kaede. Ayame and Sango rushed to Kaede but the force of Kagome's power was not letting them close enough. Kikyo knew that the only way to get through to Kagome was to talk her down and help her to regain control.

"Kagome listen to me, you need to stop" Kikyo approached her with caution not wanting to make the situation any worse than it was already.

"Why should I, she asked for it" Kagome just stood pushing all of her power at Kaede as she was pin to the wall. Her power seemed to be too much for the wall to sustain and under the pressure it started to crack.

Kaede was not looking to good under the pressure of Kagome's power and Sango and Ayame feared the worst. Sango could not let this happen, because she knew that if Kagome killed Kaede by accident, just because she loss control then Kagome would never forgive herself.

"KAGOME STOP PLEASE, YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HER"

It was then that Kagome had a flash of what she saw yesterday with everyone she loved dead. Kagome's eyes stop glowing and she blinked like her eyes were blurry. She looked at Kikyo and then at Sango. Ayame had caught Kaede when Kagome had come to her senses and just sat next to the old woman on the floor trying to help her to sit up. Kagome saw what she had done and rushed to Kaede.

"I so sorry, I didn't mean to Kaede, I just, I just…" Kagome just looked over the old woman and grabbed her hand and held it. Kaede was breathing slowly and Kagome tried to heal her the best she could.

When Kaede had regain most of herself, she tired sitting up on her own, but still found it difficult, Ayame however was there to help her. "It is okay child, I am fine"

"I can't believe I almost killed you. I let my emotions take control of me. I am what my visions make me out to be" Kagome turned her face away from everyone.

Kaede took her hands and Kagome looked at her. "No you're not, you will never be that. They are just visions, nothing more, you will make the right choice"

"Choice? What choice?" Kagome furrowed at Kaede. 'Now that I remember, she said something about not having any choice'

"Never worry your head child, it only matters that you believe in you. Now I think I should rest. Help me back to my room" Kaede put on her best smiled for the girls. She had almost let it slip that Kagome had a choice furthermore what was expected of her. The true was that even though Kaede had sealed Kagome's memories of the vision she had when she was child, she could not stop others she had. She knows the young woman had been seeing two men in her dreams and now yesterday, the city in flames was another. The Kami spirits would be angry with her for trying to hide the child away but she wanted to protect her at any cost, yet with what Kagome saw yesterday the time was drawing close. Kagome could never know about what was expected of her because she had to let the future events occur as they were supposed to be, whether Kaede wanted them to or not.

* * *

The boys were all having a hard time getting out of bed this morning, all except Sesshomaru. Inuyasha, Miroku and Koga were all feeling hungover from last night's activities in the City of Adelaide. Sesshomaru had rounded them all up, brought them all back to the palace and got servants to help bring them each to their rooms. Their mother was not pleased one bit and when the three thought they could get away with being drunk off their asses, she marched right into each of their room, pulled back the curtains and let the sun in. Then she told each of them to bathe, get dress and meet her down stairs in the garden to help her entertain some friends. The boys of course did not want to entertain some middle age cougars but saying no to their mother was like welcoming dead. Sesshomaru on the other hand, was in a meeting with the King, Naraku and all the diplomats from all across the lands. He found the meeting to be boring because the old men in the room were just discussing trading and menial matters. When it was all over and it seemed that everyone was just lingering around for idol talk. Sesshomaru made his exit but this did not go unnoticed to Naraku who followed him out.

'It would be simple to end his life right now' Naraku wished he could end it now

Just then Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks. "What do you want worm?" Looking over his shoulder Sesshomaru could see Naraku come to a halt.

"My Lord I just found it rude for you to leave when you should be making strong bonds with all the diplomats of the land. It is all in becoming the next King someday" Naraku did not care if he left early or not, he just wanted to end Sesshomaru where he stood; however no one could ever sneak up on the prince, he was always alert.

"Do not bother me with such foolishness, remember who you serve my father and not me. I do not need your advice or counsel and you should enjoy your time while it last, because when I become King, you will be gotten rid of" Sesshomaru had said all he wanted and moved on from the lowly Advisor but Naraku just stood there smirking.

'You will never become King, or live long enough to see me destroy everything and everyone' Naraku turned and headed back into the room to see the meet through to the end, he still had a role to play, if he did not want people to catch on till it was too late.

The night had come quickly and so was the time for Naraku to act. He had retire to his room and was now sitting on the floor, preparing to call forth an evil that would shake the City of Eden and bring his prize to him. This was his chance, for once he had the champion, he would have all that he needed to destroy the world and all of humanity.

"Come to your master, evil entity of the shadows" From within the shadows came forth a monster, with no physical form, nothing that what it was…a shadow. Do not be fooled though for within this monster of the shadows lived creatures of all kinds, demons, monster, everything one could think of when they envision evil. "Now listen to me, take this and go upon the City of Eden bring me back the host of the Jewel of Four Souls, the one they believe to be the champion. Sweep the entire city, use this to locate it, reek destruction and despair, burn it down if you have to just bring me my prize and if anyone stands in your way kill them…kill them all"

The creatures took the shard of the jewel and gave a wicked smile before disappearing in the dark of the night. Naraku knew his minion would do as he instructed and all he would have to do is wait, he would soon have what he wanted. He went to the window and watched as his minion moved along the shadows of the night, he could taste it on his tongue, the taste of death and destruction.

* * *

As Kaede was resting up, the girls were in their rooms trying to do the same. They all received some bad bruises and wanted nothing more to take a warm bath and get some rest. Kagome on the other hand, was just standing out on the balcony, watching as the night sky darken the land. She could not help but remember what Kaede had said to her about making the right choice. 'What could she have meant'. Kagome rubbed her neck and decided it was time to head to bed. As she turned away from the site of the city something strange caught her eye. Kagome could of swore she saw something move in the shadow of a nearby building. When she studied it a bit longer she did not see anything or anyone and decided it may have just been a cat. Then out of nowhere there was this roar, a roar like nothing she had never heard before. When she turned back to look out to the city, there stood a dark entity, with a wicked smile and evil eyes. The roar got the attention of everyone in the city and as people came out of their homes to see what had made that noise, from within this dark entity came forth horrific creatures. The creatures run through the street killing and consuming people. The warriors, monks and mikos wasted no time in responding to the threat on their home, but the creatures just kept coming. Men, women and children ran for their lives, frantic and scared of what was happening. People started running towards the temple, for they knew this was the only place in which they could seek protection from these monsters. Kagome was stuck to her spot, not moving or saying a word, because what she had seen just yesterday was coming through right before her eyes. Fire had taken over the city, buildings and people were up in flames and the creatures just kept killing. None of the protectors fared well against these creatures, they were all being struck down one by one, slashed in half, pulled apart, consumed and eaten, even crushed. It was a massacre like none could imagine. As Kagome saw those who were fortunate enough to make it to the temple get inside, reality hit her and she rushed back into her room, preparing for battle. Just then the door to her room flew open and Kaede came in along with the young children.

"We have to leave…NOW!" Kaede gave Kagome her best stern look

"What are you talking about, the people need me, this is what you have been training me for" Kagome could not believe the words that came out of Kaede's mouth. How was she to abandon the people of the city, she was supposed to be the protector, their champion, she could not run now when they needed her the most.

"Listen to me child" Kaede grabbed her hand and stilled Kagome's movements. "They have come for you, if they find you here now, then there will be no hope for anyone"

The children were scared as the monsters continue to rampage the city, and the city continued to go up in flames. Suddenly there was a loud bang, which shook the whole temple and caused objects and people to fall over. Rin screamed as it continued. Sango and the other girls rush to the room.

"Kaede, they're trying to get into the temple, the monks and mikos are trying to do their best to keep the barrier on the doors up but it's weakening" Sango was panting heavy as she just tried to give Kaede an update.

"How long do we have?" Kaede never took her eyes away from Kagome.

"Barely minutes, before they break in and slaughter everyone in the temple" Kaede could hear the urgency in Sango voice. They had to leave now if they wanted to escape.

"Child grab your scarf and secure it around your head we need to leave" Kaede was pulling on Kagome's hand but she was pulling back.

"We can't just leave. Stop it Kaede we have to stop and fight and protect the people who put all their faith and trust in us to protect them" Kagome was pulling in the other direct that Kaede was pulling. Kagome was not about to abandon all the people in the temple to save herself. "I SAID NO"

In her moment of struggling, a burst of spiritual power emitted from her knocking over everyone in the room. This did not go ignored by the creature of the darkest and when he felt the rush of spiritual energy respond to the shard it held within it, it wasted no time moving to where the energy had come from.

"I'm scared, I don't want to be here anymore" Rin was crying and so was Shippo. Kohku tried to keep them calm, but he too was terrified.

Everyone stood up and try to regain their footing, it was not easy however, with whole temple shaking. Kagome told and just looked at everyone, she felt bad because she knew that Rin, Shippo and Kohku were scared, there were only children, how could they understand why this was happening, this was all her fault. All of this was happen because of her, she could not leave things like this.

"I'm sorry but I ca…"

Just then Rin screamed and Sango screamed at Kagome to watch out. When Kagome turned around the shadowy figure grabbed her. Ayame and Sango did not hesitate and charged for the figure. It was no use however; because the figure could not be touched and when it realized that Sango and Ayame were getting in the way, it hit them with what could only to saw to be an arm. Sango and Ayame went flying across the room.

"Kikyo, this is an entity of the shadows, physical attacks won't work. Use you arrows" Kikyo looked at Kaede as the old woman shield the children from harm.

Kikyo created a bow out of spiritual energy and one behind the other, released arrow after arrow at the monster, careful not to hit Kagome. Kikyo did not miss her target however, the arrows seemed to not have an effect on the shadow entity. This shocked both mikos and Kaede could not understand why Kikyo's arrows were working. Kaede decided to call forth her spiritual energy and released a blast in the monster direction, but that did not seem to have an effect either. Kikyo kept shooting arrows at the shadow and even though it hit still nothing. Kagome kept struggling and tried using her own spiritual powers but it was not working. The shadow entity just raised her higher and smiled at her. That's when she saw something glowing inside of him, it looked to be some sort of fragment. Now that Kagome had stop struggling and focused on the fragment, she could feel it. 'What is that'. It felt so familiar yet it felt so tainted, emitting raw darkest.

The shadow was getting tired of all the other occupants in the room and decided it was time to end them all. It started spouting what seemed like tentacles and grabbed each and every one in the room by their necks. It was enjoying watching them struggle for air, it was like torturing them slowly, waiting for the light to faint from their eyes. Kagome looked at everyone, they were all struggling to breath and Kagome had no clue what to do. She could not let this happen to them, she refuse to be the reason they die tonight.

"Stop it…stop hurting them" Kagome just kept looking at the children and saw as Rin and Shippo reached for her. "STOP!"

Kagome eyes started to glow and her whole body was engulf in a pink light. The shadow entity looked at her and roared as it felt the shard within itself respond. "Go back the darkest of hell". Kagome grabbed the shard with the monster and the whole room was engulf in a blinding light. The shadow entity roared and the power from both Kagome and the shard made such an impact that buildings in the city crumbled and the streets cracked. All was silent and dark, it was like Kagome was floating through time and space. 'Where am I?'

"Ka…go..me"

'What was that' Kagome looked around within the darkest.

"Kago…me…wa..ke…up"

'I know that voice'

"Kagome wake up, you have to wake up now!"

Kagome's eyes flew open as she saw Ayame and Sango holding over her. Kagome pushed off of the ground and sat up with Ayame's help.

"What happen? Where am I?" Kagome held her head and she still felt faintish.

"You destroyed the shadow entity and it seems you transported us too" Ayame looked at her surrounds as she spoke to Kagome.

Kagome took this time to do the same, turning her head a bit too fast earning herself a headache. Ayame helped her stand as Sango stood a little ways back to catch her if she started to fall. Kagome then realized that everyone was here. 'Where is here?'

"We're one hillside over from the city" Kikyo pointed to a city in the distance or what use to be a city.

Kagome had just realized that there was daylight and that now are she watched what use to be her home, all she could see was smoke. Her home that she had known for all her life was gone. Her friends stood next to her as they watch where they have grown up become nothing but ruins.

"What about all those people…the children?" Kagome just stood there as the wind played with the only clothes she had left.

"It was horrible, I won't lie. All those screams and cries, I know I will never forget…but the most important thing is that you escaped and there are more people other than those loss who will be in danger" The girls looked at Kaede.

Sango was the first to awaken out of all the girls and realized that daylight had come, which meant she had slept through all the death and destruction of the night. Even though it may sound wrong to others, she was glad that she slept through it all. The look on Kaede's face when she spoke confirmed to Sango that she would not be able to live with what she heard.

"Oh my gosh, where is Rin, Shippo and Kohku…There aren't…" Kagome became frantic as her eyes grew wide and she started searching for them.

"It is okay child, they are fine. They haven't awoken yet" Kaede grabbed Kagome's hands and lead her to where the young children were. "You see they sleep soundly"

"Thank the Kamis" Kagome took a breath as she touch each child's hair and smile sweetly.

"Child what do you clutch in your hand so tightly?" Kaede had notice that Kagome was holding on to something in her right hand from the time she awoke.

"Hmm…" Kagome opened her hand and saw a small piece of fragment.

Everyone looked at the fragment in Kagome hand curious to what it was. It was glowing with a dark light and as Kagome stared at her, she started to feel strange. She could not explain it but this piece of fragment was call to a part of her.

"What is it and where did it come from?" Sango was curious to know.

"I think I pulled this out of the Shadow creature, it was in him and it just felt so familiar to me"

"Familiar how child?" Kaede did not like the aura that was coming from the fragment.

"I don't know like it was part of me" Kagome felt like she was going into a trance.

Kaede realized that Kagome was looking at the fragment weird and grabbed it and wrapped it up in a piece of cloth away from her. Kaede had a feeling she knew why the fragment felt so familiar to Kagome however, she was going to have to ask the Kami spirits about it to confirm her theory. If she was right, it could also be the way in which whoever was after Kagome, had found her. Kagome was about to say something about the fragment when Kaede stopped her in her tracks.

"This fragment came from something evil, which means it is tainted in evil. I don't like the aura around it nor do I like how you act around it either child. So until I know what it is and why you feel so attracted to it, it will stay with me and that is the end of the discussion" Kaede walked towards the young children as put the fragment within the cloth away.

Kagome did not argue or protest. "What are we going to do now? Where do we go?" Kagome looked at each of her friends, they all wore sad expressions on their faces. It was clear they could not go home, not only was it destroyed but it was also not safe. Monsters of all or any kind could come back and they will come back because of Kagome.

"Pick up the young ones. We will travel" Kaede started walking off, heading in the opposite direction of her home.

"Am…Kaede where?" Ayame was curious as she picked up Shippo, Kagome picked up Rin and Sango picked up Kohku.

Kaede looked back at the girls as they too started to walked. "To the city of City of Adelaide" Kaede turn around and started walking again.

"And what will we find there Kaede?" Kikyo voice was full of wonder

"I have a very old friend who lives there, he will be able to help us" Kaede kept going. "Until then, wear your scarfs and pull your hoods down, we have a long way to travel, and things are different to what you knew in Eden. These lands can be dangerous, so be observant and trust me when I say you will learn a lot"


	4. Chapter 4

Jaken was a very stumpy little man who held the title of the king's messenger. It was his duty to relay messages from the king and to the king. It was also his duty to report any occurrences throughout the land to the king no matter how minor or major they may seem to be. Jaken was rushing through the hallways of the castle and he hurried to get to his destination. He did not care that he knocked a few things over here or there, nor did he care that he had literally run into servants, knocked them down and just went on his way, no he did not care because the message he had to relay to the king could not wait. Jaken was going as fast as his little feet could take him. It was early morning that he had gotten the message, because as he walked through the halls the sun was now gracing the kingdom with its presence. As the messenger of the king, Jaken had may scouts who would patrol the land and report back to him by bird with any findings. One man could not be everywhere at once and he needed to know everything unless he was one dead little man. Jaken turned the last corner as he bolted towards a mahogany door, when he was almost at the door, he started to pray that his king or queen were not in any compromising situations because he was coming right in.

"My lord, my lord" Jaken burst through the door like a strong wind. He stop dead in his tracks as he realized that the king and queen were awake but just lying in bed enjoy each other's company.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" The king pulled the covers up a bit closer on his queen. She was not naked but her night grown was so light that any man could see right through it.

"I am sorry for bursting in like this my lord, but I have urgent news" Jaken held his head down, not wanting to upset his king, if he saw something that he should not have.

"What is Jaken?" The king got out of bed and put on his robe.

"The City of Eden, my lord" The small man looked up at his king. "It was destroyed"

The queen gasped as she looked at her husband. The king brows turned down as he looked at his messenger. "What do you mean destroyed?"

"It would seem my lord that the city was under attack"

"But doesn't that city have the best warriors, mikos and monks all across the land" To the queen it was move a statement than a question.

"Yes my queen" Jaken answered anyway.

The king just paced the room "Were there any survivors, someone who could tell us what happen?"

"No my lord. All my scout said was the scene was gruesome. Buildings were burnt to the ground; corpses of civilians, warriors, mikos, and monks throughout the city, even the temple was painted in the blood"

The king stopped pacing and just stood with his back to the messenger. "Why would anyone destroy a peaceful city such as Eden?"

"I have my best people investigating the situation my lord" Jaken tried to reassure his king that he will find out what happen. "I will find out who did this"

"How long ago?" The king just stared at anything and stood in his spot like he was remembering something.

"I would say about a day maybe two my lord" Jaken knew that the timing was late but he could not do anything about it because his scout had only found out this fore day morning.

The king looked at his messenger and nodded. Jaken bowed to both his king and queen and left their room. The queen got out of bed and made her way to her husband. "This seems to bother you more than I believe it should, you do know this is not your fault, Eden was not yours to protect"

The king sigh and looked at his wife. She was so beautiful and he considered himself a lucky man to have her. "I know. It's just I knew someone who lived in Eden, someone I haven't seen in years and could only wonder if that person was amount those who die"

The queen did not know of who her husband spoke of and from the emotions that were running through his eyes, she could see the hurt he felt by the loss of this person. "We will not know what happen or if anyone survived until we have a full report. Do not let this burden you my king, for you still have a kingdom here that needs you, we will pray to the Kamis that this person you hold dear survived and is safe"

The queen hugged her husband and the king hugged her back. He knew that he should not even be thinking of this person but how could he not.

* * *

In another part of the palace in his room, Naraku was enraged. Not only did he not get the prize he was hoping for, but he also lost the shard. Now he had no way of finding the host of the jewel and even if she was still alive. He was assured that the creatures of the shadow monster had done half the job, for the City of Eden was destroyed, however the shadow monster of itself had come upon the host but was destroyed in the process of obtaining her and for all he knew so was the shard. It had been two days since the attack on the city and Naraku still replayed the report he was given by his minions in his mind.

"WHAT!" There was a loud crash as Naraku's anger was evident. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT WAS DESTROYED!"

In the corner was a mirror that within the image just stood flames. Naraku was talking to something within the flames which had no physical appearance. "We are sorry master"

"SORRY, YOU'RE SORRY" The mirror cracked and the fire seemed to rescind in fear. "SORRY ISN'T GOING TO GET ME WHAT I WANT. GO BACK TO THE CITY, FIND ME SOMETHING, ANYTHING THAT WILL TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED TO THE HOST"

"Yes master right away" The flames vanished and Naraku just turned his back from it.

Naraku knew that if he did not find any clues to where the host may be than all of his plans to destroy these lands and the Kami spirits were worth shit.

Thinking back on that day just made Naraku anger all over again and he just destroyed his room like a wild animal. Naraku knew he had to calm himself before he set out on his day pretending to be a faithful advisor to his king which sicken him to the fullest. "What I wouldn't do to have his head on a plate. Makes me sick to…"

"To what?" Sesshomaru had heard the crashing sounds coming from Naraku's room, and even though he thought nothing of the advisor, he could not stop his curiosity. He didn't hear the first part of what the advisor had said, only the last part.

Naraku turned at the sudden intrusion of his privacy and as he did he saw Sesshomaru just standing in the doorway. The prince looked at him with a disgusted look in his eyes. Naraku knew that the first born thought nothing of him and Naraku wanted nothing than to kill him right now and be rid of him forever but of course he could not. "Your majesty, one should knock when entering the privacy of another's"

"Hmm…" Sesshomaru looked pass Naraku and looked around the room. He turned his back and was going to leave. "I knew you were a rat but I didn't know you live like one too. Guess I shouldn't be surprise"

Sesshomaru walked away as he left the Advisor standing there. Naraku just narrowed his eyes 'Don't worry little prince, your days are coming to an end pretty soon'

* * *

Sesshomaru had heard about the fall of the City of Eden and could not help but wonder what anyone would have against a city that was a peaceful place 'or maybe it wasn't'. Sesshomaru had never been to the city of itself but he had heard about it, it was of course where some of the best warriors came from. Apart from that it was said to be a city of beauty, serenity and peace. The Temple of Eternal Souls was said to be the place where people connected with the Kami spirits and all the monks and mikos who live there were chosen by the Kami spirits themselves. Not like Sesshomaru believed in the Kami spirits, he did believe they were people who were gifted with spiritual powers such as his brother Miroku but that was it. Sesshomaru walked right outside, passed the gardens and straight into what could be called a training room.

"You're late!" Inuyasha and the other brothers were about to have a fighting match.

"Thought you weren't interested" Koga stretched his muscles

Sesshomaru was already wearing he sparring clothes "Not interested in sparring" Sesshomaru just smirked "Never! So who's first?"

* * *

Kaede, the children and the young women had been travelling for two days non-stop, they only took a break when the children were either tired, thirsty or hungry, sometimes it was all three at once. Right now they were all making their way through what seem to be a never ending clearing. They had all came across robbers and thieves, which the women took care of with no problem. Kaede was right, they did learn a lot from the world they had barely seen from over a hill. Kagome saw things that she only ever heard of or read of and she enjoyed every bit of it. Living in the temple left her to only imagine what was beyond the City of Eden and even though there was evil amount the land here and there, there was also good people in the land.

"Kaede when are we going to get wherever it is we're goingggg" Rin was getting tired of travelling and she wanted to just stop.

Both her and Shippo wanted to go home because that was the only place they had ever known, just like the young women but Kaede told them that they could not go home and that they were never going back to the City of Eden ever again. Kaede did not say much for the two days that they had been journeying and Kagome wondered if it had anything to do with what happen in the city or the fragment in which Kagome pulled from the shadow monster. Something was really strange about her and Kagome wanted to know what it was. As Kaede travelled in front the group and the children right behind her, that only left the young women in the back.

"Don't you girls think Kaede has been acting weird for the last two days?" Kagome voiced the question in a whisper as she addressed all the women walking in the back.

"Yeah I do, since we left she hasn't said a word. I mean she normally is a person who doesn't say much but still…" Ayame kept pondering on what could have Kaede holding her tongue.

"Did you see how she reacted to the fragment Kagome held?" Sango just looked ahead as she spoke.

"Whatever that fragment is, she thinks that it will affect Kagome in a bad way…it is like she thinks it will turn you evil, I'm guessing" Kikyo looked at Kagome who just stared back at her and then looked straight ahead.

"Say Kagome…what did you feel when you held that fragment?" Ayame and all the girls just looked at Kagome with interest

"I don't know I…I felt like it belonged to me somehow…like it was a part of me…but something about it felt wrong, like there was this aura emitting from it that felt dark…it felt like something familiar to me" Kagome really took the time to think about the fragment and how it made her feel.

She thought about the aura that was emitting from the fragment as she held it a two days ago. It's aura was unknown to her but yet she still felt like she knew it somehow, it made her feel like she wanted to know more but she never had the chance because Kaede took it from her. Kagome grew a bit angry she wanted it back. 'Why did she take it from me? What purpose did she want with it? I should take it back, I tore it from the shadow monster, It belong to me'.

"Kagome, did you hear?" Shippo was now pulling on the young woman's hand

"Huh…sorry I wasn't listening" Kagome shook herself from her thoughts. She was a bit surprised at what she was thinking. 'What was I going to do, hurt Kaede to get back a fragment?'

"Kaede said that we made it to where we have been going" Kohku stood behind Shippo smiling.

Kagome looked at everyone as they were standing on top of a hill. Kohku and Shippo pulled on each of her hands as they climbed the hill to the top. When she had finally reached the top of the hill and got her footing, there in the distance was a large city. It was bigger that Eden and It was just as beautiful. Down the hill was a road leading to the city and there were so many people them seemed to be coming and going.

"Thank the Kamis, I thought we wouldn't ever get here" Ayame whined like a child as she made her way down the hill.

Sango and Kikyo giggled. "Well we aren't there yet exactly, but I share in your joy" Kikyo said to her.

"I just can't wait to put my bottom on a soft bed" Sango sighed

"I just want to stop traveling and take the time to play, right Rin?" Rin nodded and rushed over to both boys. They all loss their balance and started to roll down the hill. When they reached the bottom they were not hurt but just giggling and laughing.

Kagome smiled as she share in all of what they were feeling. She too wanted to stop, rest and take in everything around her. She looked at Kaede as the old woman started to make her way down the hill. She run over to her and took her hand as she tried to help her down the hill. Kaede of course did not need any help back she welcome the gesture anyway. Ayame and Sango run with the kids up ahead as Kagome, Kikyo and Kaede just walked and smiled. Kagome smiled at everyone she walked pass or walked pass her. Some old, some middle age, some young and some were just cute little pets. When an old lady had tumble down, Kagome had helped her regain her footing and she thanked her for her kindness. Kagome had seen trees, plants, flowers and streams before but the trees with different shades such as pink was one she had not seen before. Plants and flower of different smells, shapes and sizes were a delight and streams that flowed with water that twinkled in the sunlight. Maybe to others things like these weren't as amazing as they were to Kagome but to her seeing anything beyond the City of Eden was like seeing the world for the first time and to Kagome that was what it exactly was. They all walked through the gate and looked around. Kaede decided to let them have their fun because they did have a long journey and letting them look around the marketplace would make them happy. Kaede brought a few treats for the children and this made their faces light up. Kagome and the girls kept their hoods on but moved from stall to stall looking on in excitement. Even though Eden had a marketplace also, it was not as large as Adelaide and there was a lot more on the stalls for them to see then back home. In the middle of the street was a fire show, performers were doing all type of trick using fire that just captivated the people, especially Rin, Shippo and Kohku. They did not take their eyes away from what was going on and their mouth just hang open. Kagome just smiled as Rin just pulled on Sango's hand in amazement, she then looked at Kaede who was also smiling and enjoying the show. Kagome watched as one of the fire breathers brew fire in her direction, just at that moment she remember the City of Eden in flames. Kagome took an unconscious step backwards and tripped over something. She knew she was falling, she closed her eyes and thought that she was going to need a good scrub later to get the mud she would receive in a moment off of her. When she did not feel herself hit the floor she looked up and realize someone had caught her. When she looked at the person face her eyes connected with his and that is when Kagome saw a man with dark hair, black eyes and pale skin. Kagome felt like she knew this person, yet she knew she had never met this person before in her life. The man brought her back up to a standing position and set her on her feet.

"Are you okay?" The man just looked at her as he held her close to him. 'There's something about the woman'

"I'm fine, thank you" Kagome blushed and stepped away from the stranger

"I don't know but you feel so…familiar, yet I have met such a beauty before" The stranger just smirked at Kagome which caused her to feel embarrass

After the rude intrusion by Sesshomaru and handling all the necessary business of an advisor, Naraku was informed by his minions that they still could not find anything on the host. This angered him but Naraku decided to visit an someone that may be able to help him seek out what he was searching for. He now had all the power of Magatsuhi but he had lost the shard and his goal in obtaining the host. While venturing into the market he notice that there was a fire display show and just then he felt something, something he had only felt when he seek out the location of the host. 'What is this feeling…could it be…the shard'. Naraku started to move in the direction of the crowd and felt like he was getting closer to the aura he was feeling. 'Yes I can feel it now, it is the shard, it has Magatsuhi aura all over it, my aura'. As he grew closer, from the corner of his eyes he saw a fire breather blow flames in the direction of a woman, that said woman took an unconscious step back and tripped over his foot. She was going to fall and for some reason Naraku reached out for her and stopped her fall. When he looked down at her she looked up at him and he saw eyes as blue as the sky, hair as dark as his and skin as fair as ever. Just at that moment he felt an aura emit from her and something glittered in her eyes. 'Was it her, I have been feeling, can't be, I know what I felt. Yet…'. Naraku brought her to an upright standing position and set her on her feet. 'What beauty'.

"Are you okay?" Naraku just looked at Kagome as he held her close to him. 'There's something about the woman'

"I'm fine, thank you" Kagome blushed and stepped away from him

"I don't know but you feel so…familiar, yet I have never met such a beauty before" Naraku could not help it but the woman in front of him was breath-taking and he could not help but be attracted to her.

"Am…well…am…thanks you…you are ve…very alluring yourself" 'Wait did I just say that' Kagome just took a few more steps back and pulled her hood back up. She wanted to pull on her long dark hair but she could not because while on the journey she had decided to cut it to shoulder length. She wanted a change and felt like cutting her hair was just the change she needed.

Kagome felt someone put a hand on her shoulder and turned to see it was Ayame "Kagome, Kaede is ready to leave, let's go"

Ayame went on her way and Kagome turned back to the man but he was gone. Kagome looked all around but did not see where he went. "Kagomeeeee, come on" Rin shouted towards her. "Coming"

* * *

When Naraku saw another young woman coming up behind the alluring woman, he took her distraction as a chance to slip away. Naraku felt like he was becoming distracted by this woman and for a moment all he could think about was her. He felt something in her, he just did not know what it was, and the aura he thought he felt was gone. Naraku cursed himself for even being distracted by a mere woman, he had bigger plans and there was no room for the feelings he was having. 'What am I feeling?'. Naraku decided not to linger to long on it and started for his destination. In a very dark alley way of the city stood a door that was home to someone who would appear normal but was just as dark and evil as him. As he got to the door and knocked, it slowly opened for him and he went inside. It was dimly lighted and as Naraku move aside the curtains he saw the person he expected to see.

"Naraku, how dare you come here masking yourself. I heard you gain great power, show me" The stranger just sat back and watched Naraku

Naraku smirked, dropped the masking of his aura and let his true self flow. His eyes turned red and the stranger could taste the power emitting off of Naraku. "Are you happy…Kanna".

"Hmm…What do you need from me, sorcerer?" Kanna went back to cleaning an object she was holding in her lap

"I need your sight to find something for me…something I lost. I need to find it in order to get what I desire most" Naraku narrowed his eyes at Kanna as he waited for her to say something.

"What is it that you seek?" The young woman held no emotions on her face. "Wait…I believe you seek the shard you lost"

"Don't play games with me witch, if you know where it is, just tell me so I could be on my way" Naraku was getting annoyed.

"Tsk! Tsk! You know I don't play game" She put the object she had on the table and Naraku realized it was her mirror. "You know what you must do, it only takes one drop of blood on the mirror.

"Hmm…" Naraku nipped his finger and drew blood, it dripped onto the mirror and he just stepped away and let it take effect.

"Now show him what he wants to see most…show him the thing he desires the most…" Kanna held up the mirror to Naraku and he looked into it.

The mirror turned dark, pitch black and showed nothing, then images started to come into play. He saw himself earlier standing in the marketplace, that was when he felt the aura that was his own, he felt the shard. As he saw his figure move, he started to see everything that had happen moments ago replay in front of his eyes. He saw the same woman and how they had come to meet. This was making no sense, the mirror was showing him something that had just happened it was not showing him anything about the shard. The mirror went back black and slowly as the darkest started to disappear, Naraku's reflection showed. Naraku was not pleased and thought that Kanna was playing with him.

"Witch I told you to stop playing games with me, what is the reason for showing me events that already happen" Naraku just looked at the white hair witch and his eyes glowed red.

"Don't look at me that way sorcerer, you know that the mirrors shows what one desires and as I can see it is a woman you want more than anything" Kanna just cleaned the mirror while she spoke. "I could see you were searching for the shard but as you seek it out, your desire changed the moment you looked into that woman's eyes. There is something about this particular woman that you find intriguing, yet you know nothing about her, must be love"

"Don't be ridiculous" Naraku turned to leave "So are you saying the shard is here?"

Kanna just looked at Naraku's back "What you have lost is here and what you desire seems to be here also" Kanna give a slight smirk which was rare to see

"Good you have served your purpose" Naraku made his way out of the room and off the witch's premises. He had to return to the castle and figure out a way to locate the shard.

* * *

Kaede, the children and the young women had left the marketplace and was now heading to see Kaede's friend. All the way there, Kagome wondered about the man she saw earlier and did not realized when everyone had stopped walking. She bumped into Kikyo and just smiled and apologized. When she looked around the miko she saw that there were two guards standing in front of the group.

"This is the entrance to the palace, no one is allowed to enter unless they have permission" The guard who spoke was tall and muscular, the other was tall and slim.

"We would like to see the king" Kaede spoke to the guard and what she said shocked everyone.

"No one just sees the king. You heard what I said before now leave" The tall and muscular guard took one step towards Kaede and Sango along with Ayame wasted no time in shielding her away from him.

"Sango, Ayame, it is fine" The two women looked back at Kaede and nodded. "I am Kaede, Head Miko of the Temple of Eternal Souls in the City of Eden. These are my wards and as you may know our home has been destroyed. We are the only living survivors and we seek the protection of the crown. So, I would run along now and tell your king that an old friend is here to see him"

The guards eyes widen and off the tall and slim guard ran to relay the message. Kaede did not use her title often if at all and to request an audience with the king was no joking matter. When she did use her title however it was no joking matter and everyone in the land knew who the head miko was, Kaede was very strong and wise and had been seek out and called to aid in matters unknown to the women, all throughout her life. When she spoke about a friend however the women did not think for a minute that is would be someone of royal blood.


	5. Chapter 5

There were whispers all around the castle, everyone from the maids to the guards were talking about their new found guest like they were not even walking pass them.

Kaede had told the girls to keep their heads down and the hoods on, she had not seen the king in a long time and Kaede wanted to see what kind of person he had become, before she revealed them to him. Kagome did what she was told, sort of and as they travelled through the halls accompanied by four guards, Kagome took a look around. The castle was beautiful, the walls, tiled floors, curtains, vases, paintings, everything was breath-taking. The whole group was lead into the throne room where they stood for a while waiting to have an audience with the king. The children looked around in amazement because this would be the first time they had ever been in a castle and they whispered amount each other as they talked about every and anything they saw. Just then the doors flew open and footsteps could be heard approaching, the only ones who looked back were the children. The whole group stood in a straight line in front of the thrones and upon entering the girls all notice that there were six chairs, two in the middle which were obviously the king's and his queen's and then two on either side. Kaede stood on the right end of the line and Kikyo on the left end, as the footsteps approach Kikyo saw eight pairs of feet pass her and she wondered if a pair of the feet belonged to the king and maybe the others to his advisors. The footsteps stop and there was silence in the room, no one said anything and the silence was becoming deafening. The girls at that moment looked left at Kaede or what were her feet and just saw the old woman standing there. They then heard footsteps again and saw a pair of feet come up to Kaede's own pair and just stood in front of her, they all grabbed each other's hand. That's when they heard it, the first words said since they had been in the castle.

"Kaede…"

Jaken was dashing again, not running but dashing. He had received the news that the head priestess of the City of Eden was at the castle gates demanding an audience with the king, and now he was running around looking for the king. He had checked the gardens, the training grounds, the war/negotiations room and the king's bedroom and had not located him or the queen. Now that he thought about it he had not even seen any of their sons, let alone, the king's advisor, there was only one place he thought they would be for sure, and that was the king's study. So there he was again, knocking over objects and people with his tiny figure and as he rounded the corner, he saw the two big doors and two guards. Jaken knew he was moving too fast and that his little legs could not stop him in time.

"OPEN THE DOORS" Jaken was coming and he was he coming in fast

The two guards realized the king's messenger was coming and saw how fast he was moving and just opened the doors. As Jaken barrelled inside, he hit something or someone and bounced right back hitting the entrance doors which had been closed behind him. He rubbed his little head and looked up at what he had collided with and saw that it was Sesshomaru. Jaken jumped up from his position on the floor and just started apologising. Sesshomaru realized that the messenger had been running for he was sweating like he was in an oven. Everyone in the room just watched as the messenger kept bowing and apologizing. The king had called all of his sons to the study, so he could spend time with his family by the request of the queen, and even though the boys would rather be doing something else, no one cross their mother's orders as we all may know by now. The king had grew tired of Jaken because he just kept on apologizing and most likely forgot the true reason he had come dashing into the study.

"Jaken enough" The short man stilled his actions as he looked up at his king and all the occupants "What is it now Jaken?"

"Oh right! My king, the head miko of the City of Eden, Lady Kaede is here and with her she has brought three children and four other people…" Jaken spilled everything out in one sentence and stopped to take a deep breath before continuing "She said the seven wards and herself are the only people that have survived and is demanding an audience with the king" Jaken then took the time to breathe again as he held his chest.

The king stood from his chair in a quick motion "Did you say Kaede?"

Jaken nodded at the king and was about to speak again when he was cut off.

"Where are they?" The king had a seriousness in his voice and the queen along with their sons just looked at him a bit curious.

"In the throne room my lord"

With no hesitation he moved from behind his desk and started to make his way out of the room. Just as he was heading out, the doors opened and there stood Naraku. The king stopped and watched him.

"Come" The king walked pass Naraku and the advisor knew he meant him. Before Inu no Taisho could go any further he stopped again and looked back to the occupants of the room "All of you come"

With that the king made his way to the throne room with Naraku behind him, his sons, the queen and his messenger. The queen found the king's behaviour to be a bit odd. Even though this was a serious matter the way he had reacted just now to hearing the name was strange. It was not a big secret who the head miko of the City of Eden was because everyone knew Kaede, if not by seeing her, they knew of her name. The queen of course had never seen her for herself and could not help but wonder if this was the friend that her husband was so worried about. The king was walking at a quick pace and it was a bit hard for the people following to keep up. When he had reach the throne room, the guards by the door bowed, but the king disregarded them and just pushed the doors open. When the doors had flew open the king saw an old woman just standing there with her back to the door. He saw that next to her stood three children who were looking in his direct and four hooded figures just like Jaken had said. The king made his way in the direction of the occupants of the room and walked pass one of the hooded figures, Naraku, Miroku and Sesshomaru walked with him on the side of the hooded figure and as for the queen, Inuyasha, Koga and Jaken, they walked on the side of Kaede. Upon entering the room the queen notice an old woman standing with children, two boys and a girl, she knew they could not be older then eleven, eight and seven and then her attention was brought to the hooded figures of course. When the king and queen had made it to each of the thrones and the queen took her seat, she took in who she assumed to be Kaede and was shocked to see that the famous head miko was so old. The youngest sons sat to the right of their mother and the two eldest sat to the left of their father. Jaken stood at the bottom of the stairs to the right and Naraku to the left.

When Naraku had enter the throne room he felt three distinct auras in the room, but he only could pinpoint one of them, for as he return to the castle he heard the whispers of the maids and guards about their unexpected guest and knew that one of the auras was had to belong to the head priestess. He had also heard that they were the only survivors from the City of Eden and this intrigue the sorcerer more, for he was not a fool and could only believe that earlier the shard was here amount this group. Naraku however did not want to release his power in search of the shard because he knew if he did his aura would be picked up from the three spiritual beings in the room. Naraku studied the hooded figures and wondered why they were hiding.

'Could it be that amount there was the…No could it be that easy' he thought

Upon entering the study Koga, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sesshomaru realized that only the children had turned around and as they boys neared closer, the hooded figures did not move a muscle, not evening looking up once. They all took their rightful seats next to their parents and as Sesshomaru sat, he could not help but study each figure. No noise came from them, no sudden movements, nothing and this put him on guard. He of course had never seen the head priestess and for all he knew is that this could be an assassination attempt on the lives of the royal family. He side glance Miroku who just nodded and when he looked in the direction of Koga and Inuyasha, they also nodded. His father never sat in his seat and when everyone was in their rightful places, his father made his way back down in front of the old woman, who he could only assume was the head miko who was making such a fuss around the castle. As his father was making his way to the old woman, Sesshomaru saw that all the hooded figures looked in her direction but only enough to look at her feet. When his father was standing right in front of the priestess, he saw the hooded figures grabbed each other's hand which made him narrow his eyes. 'They're on guard but why?'. There had been silence for way to long for Sesshomaru's liking and just when he thought no one would say anything, his father spoke.

"Kaede…I thought" The king just took in the older woman, there was so many emotions in his eyes "You're getting older, old woman"

Kaede just smiled and gave the king a knock long side his head "And you still could use some manners on how to address a woman"

Everyone in the room was shocked at what Kaede had done and even though they could not see the girls knew exactly what the old woman had done, but the king just lightly laughed and rubbed his sore head "Kaede, I didn't mean no harm, you know that"

The queen at that moment cleared her throat and the king looked at his wife as she just raised her elbow. "Oh right" Inu no Taisho looked back at Kaede and hugged her as tight as he could "I am glad you are safe"

Kaede hugged him back, it was comforting to see that being king had not change the man she had come to know. The king released her and took a step back, he then decided it was time for introductions and after he would hear what Kaede had to ask of him. He did not care what it was however, because whatever she needed he would not deny her, she was of course the mother of the first woman he had ever loved before the queen, but no one knew except Kaede and himself. He held his hand out to his queen and she made her way over to him, he looked at each of his sons and nodded at them and they made their way down from their seats.

"Let me introduce my wife and queen of Adelaide. Queen Izayoi" The king presented his queen and she took his hand.

Kaede bowed "Your majesty, it is an honour"

"No Lady Kaede, the honour is all mines, you are known all across the land, such a hero" The queen took her hands and stopped Kaede from bowing to her "You never have to bow to me"

"You majesty honours me too much, for I am just an old woman, nothing special" Kaede smiled

"Now my sons from eldest to youngest" The king looked at the boys as they stood in an assorted order, right in front of the hooded figures "This is the eldest Sesshomaru, second son Miroku, third son Koga and fourth Inuyasha"

The boys presented themselves to the head priestess and as she walked to meet them all, they could not help but think how this old woman could still be the head priestess at such an age, she had to be well over sixty. Kaede just walked around and nodded to each son and then went to stand behind the three children. The king just stood proudly as he presented his family to the head miko.

"This is my advisor Naraku and my messenger Jaken" The king pointed out each of them.

Jaken just bowed to the miko and Kaede nodded. When Naraku came up to her, he could not help but to notice that there was a spike in her power and that the head miko seemed to be masking an aura, but it was not her own. When the group was in the marketplace Kaede had felt the fragment react and it felt like it was luring something or someone towards it, then it just stopped. She then decided that it was best to mask the aura of the fragment because she could not be sure if it was being seek out by the same dark forces who attacked the city, so until she knew more about it she would mask its aura. On approaching Naraku, Kaede did not like the aura in which she was getting from him. 'This man…what an aura he has…I can't tell what it is'. He bowed his head to her and she just nodded at him. Kaede put her hands on Kohku shoulders, while Shippo and Rin held onto each of his hands.

"You've made a wonderful family" Kaede just smiled as she looked at the proud king.

The king smiled and looked down at the children and then at the hooded figures "I heard you had people accompanying you"

Kaede smiled "Yes, these my wards"

"All of them" The king eyed the hooded figures suspiciously and this did not go unnoticed to Kaede

"Yes"

"Who are these little darlings" The queen just looked down at the children and smiled

"Go on now, introduce yourselves" Kaede encourage each of them

Kohku went first "I'm Kohku"

Shippo was a bit shy and so was Rin and Kohku just spoke for each of them "This is Rin and Shippo, they're a bit shy"

The queen just smiled and bend down to be eye level with the children "It's okay, nothing is wrong with being shy, I'm a bit shy sometimes too"

'Yeah right' all the men thought

"But no worries you are amount friends, I mean if you don't mind being my friend that is" The queen kept smiling and the two younger children just nodded their heads

The two younger ones grabbed Kohku's hand a bit tighter "I love your crown" Rin spoke "and you're very pretty" Shippo said.

The queen's eyes just shined with happiness at them "Thank you both"

The children smiled back and then the queen stood again and the king could not help but notice the look in her eyes, 'she misses having the boys so young'

Naraku could not help but notice that the hooded figures still stood with their hoods on "Lady Kaede what about your friends here?" Naraku needed to know if the two other spiritual beings in the room could be the person he thought they were. He felt anxious to know and he had to keep his facade up.

It did not go unnoticed the interest in Naraku's voice, but Kaede knew that she could not let the girls stay in hiding, it would rise suspicion. 'Though it already has'. Kaede wanted nothing more than to keep Kagome a secret, she would have to reconsider, but in Kaede's mind what better way to keep a secret than hiding it in plain sight. "It's okay, you can show your faces"

By Kaede's command each girl took their hoods off and raised their heads. When they all looked up, they took the breaths away from all the occupants of the room. Naraku notice that the girl he met by accident earlier was now standing in his presence again and he could not help but be captivated by her. Koga, Miroku, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru just looked at each of the women standing in from of them. None of the boys were expecting them to be women and neither were they expecting them to be so beautiful.

Kagome's eyes widen and her heart started to race. 'This is impossible…it couldn't be'. Oh but it was, standing in front of Kagome was the man she had dreamt of so many night. 'Hair as white as snow and eyes as golden as the sun'. She could not believe she was standing in front of the man she had dreamt about for so long. He seem taller, even more taller than in her dreams and by far as handsome as ever. She squeezed Ayame's hand which cause the girl to look at her, when she realized what Kagome was staring at she tugged Sango which cause Sango to pull Kikyo a bit. They all looked at Sesshomaru like he was a ghost. Sesshomaru notice this and so did the boys who looked in his direction. The brothers could not help but think that maybe they had heard of their famous "ass" brother and his reputation with women. Sesshomaru on the other hand never took his eyes away from Kagome and he did not think he wanted too.

'What was wrong with me…' He could not help but think he was being bewitched

"What beauty" The queen covered her mouth a she marvelled at the girls "Don't you think so sweetheart?" The queen looked at the king and he just nodded

"They are"

"Present yourselves" Kaede looked at them just as proud as the king looked at his family

Kikyo when first as the king and queen came to stand in front of her. "My name is Kikyo, I am the eldest" Kikyo was going to bow but the queen stopped her and shook her head

"I am Sango, your majesties"

"Very nice to meet you Sango" The queen addressed her

"I am Ayame"

"What a beautiful hair colour, I just love it" The queen just stared at her hair

"Thank you, your majesty" Ayame smiled

The king and queen came to stand in front of Kagome "I am Kagome"

"Your hair is so dark, like the night and your eyes are beautiful like the blue ocean" The queen was shocked with the beauty of Kagome

"And your majesty is just as stunning as anyone of us" Kagome smiled as the queen smiled at her

"Thank you Kagome"

Kagome took this as a chance to look at anything else but Sesshomaru and as she looked right her eyes widen as she saw the same man who she had met not moments ago. Naraku also notice the girl and he looked at her he started to feel captivated by her again. The shocked looked of Naraku did not go pass Sesshomaru and as he looked at the advisor, who was now staring at Kagome, he knew that they had met and he could not help but feel a bit…'Was I jealous…Of course not…What a foolish assumption'. Sesshomaru a small sound as he just disregarded his thoughts and looked back to the woman in front of him. Kagome heard the sound he made even though it was loud and looked at the man. As Kagome watched him, Sesshomaru watched her that same way and his parents realized that his posture had changed. Sesshomaru could not help but feel strange as her eyes watch him.

The king thought best that the boys present themselves again to the young women for the main face that they would not have seen the introductions for themselves the first time around. After that was over and everyone seemed to be well acquainted, the king turned back to Kaede and she took this time to voice her request to the king.

"Your majesty, as you may already know, our home has been destroyed and we know not why or who did it…" Kaede knew she was not telling the whole truth but she could not tell it all, not here or course, but maybe when the king and herself was alone "…but now we are without a home and a place to call our own. If I may so humbly request could we seek shelter and protection from the crown, until we have known the true intent on the destruction of our home" Everyone in the throne room just looked at the king as they waited for him to answer.

The king did not hesitate however "Of course Kaede, you and your wards can stay as long as you like and I ensure you that we will find out who destroyed the City of Eden, you have my word" The queen nodded at the king's decision

"Thank you, you majesty, it is well appreciated"

Kaede give the king a looked that let him know that there was more, the king nodded at her, which assured her that they would speak later.

"Not it is clear you will be out guest for as long as you would like, you look like you have been travelling non-stop, a warm bathe and a soft bed sounds nice doesn't it?" The queen looked at the sparkle in the children eyes . "Jaken tell the maids to prepare rooms for our guest. One for Lady Kaede and one with two beds for the boys, one for the Rin here, and one each for the young women" The queen watched as Jaken scramble to do what he was told even though it was not his job.

"That sounds soooo nice, anything to get out of these clothes we've been wearing for so long" Kagome and Sango elbowed Ayame and the red head covered her mouth and whispered "Sorry"

The queen gasped "That's right, you would have loss everything and had no time to acquire your belongings…Guards" Two guards came into the room "Please inform the tailor that I need him immediately, bring all of his clothes and do not make me wait another minute"

"Your majesty, that won't be necessary we can…" Kaede was cut off in her speech

"I won't hear it! You are our guests and you need clothes and anything else to make you stay with us comfortable. You are our guest Kaede, we will help you in any way we can" The queen just gave her most authoritative voice to let Kaede know she would have no objections.

The miko just sighed "Thank you for your kindness your majesty"

"Good. Now what else?" The king and his sons just watched as the queen ponder on.

The king knew that the queen missed having the patter of small feet in the castle and she also always wanted to have a daughter, so having these four lovely ladies and three children here would be a delight. The boys were pleased that their mother was showing such as interest in their guest because this the just the escape they needed. They loved their mother but if her attention was somewhere else then they could do what they wanted without having her killed them for refusing her requests.

"Oh! What about food, are you hungry?" The queen clapped her hands

"Starving!" Rin and Shippo said in unison.

Everyone laughed at the outburst all except Sesshomaru and Naraku who just kept their eyes on Kagome with interest and curiosity. Sesshomaru took his time to study her and to him she was as his mother said very beautiful, no more like stunning. Her short shoulder length hair suited her petite face and her blue eyes were very charming. 'What was wrong with me!'. Sesshomaru listened to her laugh at the children and thought it was a sound he would not mind hearing every day for the rest of his life. Sesshomaru eyes widen and then he closed them and shook his head. 'How could I feel this way about someone I just met…What is it that I was feeling'. Miroku looked over at his brother and saw that he seem to have a grief look on his face.

"Something wrong Sesshomaru?"

"No…I'm fine" Sesshomaru side glanced, Miroku and his brother just nodded

"Well with that response let's get some food prepared and you guys can have it in your rooms" The queen smiled

Jaken came into the room and informed the queen that rooms had been prepared for their guest and that the tailor was waiting for her in ballroom. With all the excitement the queen rushed out of the room to inform the cook to prepare meals for all their guest and to see the tailor. The king informed Jaken to have a maid show their guest to their rooms and Jaken again went to do what he was told. Kagome looked at Naraku and decided that she had to thank him again and she moved from her position and went right up to Naraku and smiled.

"Thank you again for stopping my fall" She looked up into his eyes and could not stop the strange feeling she was having.

"My pleasure Kagome" Naraku could not help but feel a pull to her and when she walked up to him, he could not stop watching her every move.

When Sesshomaru saw Kagome move and go towards Naraku he could not help but feel…feel, well…'Was I jealous?'. Everyone was watching Kagome as she thanked the advisor and he spoke back to her. Sesshomaru saw the way Naraku looked at her and he felt angry. As if sensing it, Naraku looked in Sesshomaru's direction, he saw the intense look on the prince's face and just for hi amusement the advisor took Kagome's hand and kissed it. This angered Sesshomaru more and before he could stop himself he gave the animalistic growl like a dog. This caused everyone to looked at him as each of his brothers give him a look silently asking him what was that. Inu no Taisho still realized that his son had a tense posture and would be watching from today onwards how he acted around the young woman. Naraku on the other hand could not stop himself he had to touch her again and from the look that Sesshomaru was giving him, he could not help but think the prince was stung by the young lady. When Naraku held her hand however he could not help but notice the spike in power he felt in her. There was something about her.

"Excuse me for asking but are you miko Kagome?" Naraku needed to know if what he was feeling was because of her spiritual power and if it was a possibility she was who he was looking for

Kagome blinked and was a bit astonished that he asked " Yes I am, why do you ask?"

"I just thought that you either had to be a miko or a warrior, you are from the City of Eden of course" Naraku did not want anyone to know that he could feel the spiritual emitting from her, so of course he lied.

"So that's what I have been feeling, but it's not just you alone Lady Kagome, but also Lady Kikyo, if I remember the name correctly" From the time Miroku could now feel the spiritual energies emitting from them both. He was right about his earlier assumption.

Naraku just looked in the direction of Kikyo and wonder if it could be her.

"I am a miko and you have spiritual powers as well, maybe with some proper training you could have been a great monk" Kikyo looked at Miroku with a blank expression and the girls just looked at her. 'That was rude, but that was Kikyo' they all thought

"Hey! He's been training all his life and very strong, more than I could say about you" Inuyasha did not like the way Kikyo talked to his brother, making it sound like he was inexperience. Kikyo just rolled her eyes

"Pfft…She's been trained by Lady Kaede, no words could describe her powers, bet she could even take you on" Ayame folded her arms and just gave Inuyasha a challenging look

"Enough all of you, we aren't here to fight" The king came in between his sons and the young women "Now I could only assume that Ayame and Sango here are warriors?" The king looked at Kaede for an answer and she just nodded her head.

"Two of best to complete the trails" Kaede looked at the king "Why didn't you write and say that you son had spiritual powers, he could have come to the temple, train among others of his standing"

"His mother would not allow her son to be tore from her bosom, never seeing him again till he was a man…" The king just looked at Miroku "…And I would have never tore her away from any of her children. Either way I had someone to teach him and he has come a long way"

"I understand your majesty" Kaede knew all too well that having a child tore away from its mother was tragic, she did of course have her own tore away from her.

The king saw the look in Kaede's eyes and could not help but feel the saddest that Kaede felt, for he knew she was thinking of her daughter, who Inu no Taisho had loved with all his heart. The door was opened by a guard and in walked a maid. She bowed to everyone and spoke.

"I am here to show your majesty's guest their rooms"

The king nodded "Good. Lady Kaede, anything that you want or need just ask for and my staff will see to it" The king turned to the young women "Ladies please, this is going to be your home, enjoy is as much as you can" The king then looked at the young ones "That goes for you too"

The maid then smiled at Kagome's group and was leading them out, Kagome rushed over to where her friends as they started to move off, in as she rushed to them she tripped again, this time over her own two feet and as she was about to go down, out of nowhere someone grabbed her from behind. Kagome looked back and stared into the face of Sesshomaru and he just stared back, then in the mist of everything Kagome was a vision commenced. The room went dark and then a light filter through and there he stood, he was just so stinking. When he turned around and looked at her, Kagome's heart fluttered in her chest and Sesshomaru held out his hand for her to take. He seemed to be happy and as she took his hand, he pulled her close and held her in a tight embrace. Kagome just stared into his eyes, those captivating eyes, she felt happy, she felt safe with him, it felt so right to be in his arms, it felt like she was floating. She saw his lips move but could not hear his voice.

"What…What are you saying?"

"Ar…ou…k" Sesshomaru's lips just moved

"I can't hear you"

"I said…are you okay?" She then heard his voice

Kagome then realized that she was now facing Sesshomaru fully and with her hands on either side of his cheek and just staring at him. She also notice that he was holding both of her wrist softly and delicately. As Sesshomaru looked more closely into Kagome's eyes, it was like they were swirling with emotions, and he saw something else or more like felt something. When she had touch him, he had felt a connection with her like no other, it was like their souls were mixing together, creating a bond that was unbreakable even for him. Kagome's vision to her felt so good and now as she stared into the eyes she had seen so many times she wanted nothing more than to keep those eyes only looking at her. She felt a spike in her spiritual powers reacting to him and could see and feel there auras mixing together. They must have been staring at each other for too long because when the king cleared his throat, Sesshomaru released Kagome and moved away from her like he was dismissing her all together. Kagome blinked a few time before she whispered a small thank you and quickening her pace to join the others leaving. Sango just reach for her hand and looked back at the prince as she lead Kagome out, for she knew that Kagome had now seem something.

The king looked at his sons and just smirked, he could see the looks on their faces. Each of them were mitten and even though he knew that only Miroku would admit it, Sesshomaru, Koga and Inuyasha would not. He saw Koga look at him.

"What are you smirking at father?" Koga crossed his arms and just raised his brow at his father

"Oh nothing…Gorgeous aren't they" His father just watched the closed door

Koga just passed him "Don't let mother hear you say that, she may just cut IT off" The king watch as his sons filed out one after the other "And feed it to the dogs" Inuyasha snickering.


	6. Chapter 6

The castle was breath-taking but so could be said for the room that Kagome was standing in at the moment. She was the last one in her group to be shown to her room and when the maid had left, Kagome just marvelled at the spacious and by far gorgeous four wall area. The room of course came with all the essentials, such as an enormous bed that most likely could fit her whole group; a lovely crafted vanity with a chair which lay bare for there was nothing to put upon it and a table with a sofa in front of a fireplace which Kagome thought was used when a person would have company. Kagome walked around the room, just admiring it when she notice two sliding door. Kagome walked over and took hold of the two handles and slit them apart. Kagome then realized that it was a walk-in closet that was just as big as the room. It was empty and bare much like the vanity, for she had nothing to put in it, but it was still nice. She slit the doors shut and turned around, she then saw what looked like to be a balcony and made her way out onto it. As she looked out onto the City of Adelaide, she knew now that this place was going to be her home now, she was glad but she was also sad. She got what she always wanted and that was to see anything beyond the walls of the City of Eden but at what cost, the city was now gone and she could never return home. Kagome thought about all that had happen and then her mind wondered back to the vision she had not two long ago. It came as a shock to her the moment she took her hood off, to come face to face with the man she had dreamt of for so long. Her vision felt so real to her, she could feel the warmth from being held in his arms, it felt like they were connected. 'But by what'. When she had come back to reality, She was holding his face in her hands and now as she looked down at those same hands, she could not help but feel embarrassed.

'I made a fool of myself…they must think I am such a freak' Kagome sighed "He was very handsome though"

Kagome also thought about the man who she met earlier in the marketplace. 'Naraku right?'. Kagome had met the King's advisor and did not know until she saw him standing in the throne room. She could not understand why she found herself allured by him. He was good-looking and he had stopped her from falling, yet Kagome thought there was something very off about him and that he may not be as he seemed, then she thought that she was speculating too much. She just continued looking out upon the city and let her mind wondered when a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in" Kagome closed the balcony doors

"Kagome?" As the doors opened Kikyo walked in accompany with Sango and Ayame

"Wowww your room is just as good as ours" Ayame marvelled

"So I'm guessing you guys got nice rooms too!" Kagome stated

"Nice isn't the word I would use describe them" Sango smiled as she answer what she thought was a question

"Agreed! I think Rin's words are better, "I feel like a princess" were her exact words" Kikyo and the girls just giggled

"So we were on our way to take a long overdue bath and wanted to know if you wanted to join us" Ayame said excitedly "A maid told us the way"

"Absolutely!"

The girls exited the room and made their journey to the find the bathing quarters. They came across another maid a few minutes later who showed them the bathing quarters again for they had gotten lost, and the maid left them to themselves as she continued on with her duties. When the girls had stepped inside they were marvelled once again. The bathing quarters were like an outdoor hot spring, the only difference was that it had a roof which was supported by stone columns, with thick drapes over the top. It looked very exotic with plants all around and there was even candles burning which help light the place up because evening was slowing turning to night. The girls just smiled and started to strip as they each got into the water one by one. Sango had found some bath supplies and passed a basket to each of the young women. The water was warm and it did not go unnoticed when Ayame got into the water and released a big sigh. This made them all giggled and then they proceeded to cleanse themselves. There was an open view that looked out to the city and Kagome found herself swimming to the end just looking out to the city once again. Kagome realized that she found it very comforting and it eased her mind, but could not save her from her demons, or better yet the ones after her. Sango came over to Kagome when she realized the girl had strayed away from the group to the edge of what could called an enormous tub.

"I can't help but look out to the city too, it's so beautiful" Sango just looked out onto the city also

"He was standing there, right in front of me, I thought he was just part of my dreams, but…but…" Kagome sighed as she turned around and sank a bit deeper into the water

"I saw something…I saw him…from the moment he touched me, I saw him, felt him…he made me feel safe, secure…happy. What's happening to me, why is everything so confusing" Kagome just stared down at the water

Sango just looked down at Kagome knowing the girl was confused, to the tell the truth they were all confused and it did not help that it was obvious that Kagome was in the middle of everything that was going on.

"That monster came right for you and when we tried to stop it, it almost killed everyone" Sango saw Kagome grimaced as she stated the truth to her "What I don't understand is what it wanted with you"

Kagome stay silent for the truth was she had no answers herself.

Ayame decided to continue where Sango left off "What's more spooky is that you had the exact same vision the day before. None of your visions have never come through, not until three days ago"

Kagome's eyes widen, for what Ayame said was true, she had been having visions for as long as she could remember but they never came true. 'Could this mean that anything I see, could possibly happen?'. Kikyo saw the look on Kagome's face and instantly knew what the girl was thinking. Kikyo had worked up some theories in her head about all that had happen, from the moment the City of Eden was attacked to the moment it was clear Kagome was having a vision in the throne room and it all ended with one result which was Kagome. Kikyo knew also that it was not over either and that eventually something else was going to come for Kagome and when it did they would all have to be ready. It did not go unnoticed that Kaede had been acting strange, especially about that fragment Kagome would be holding and even though it seemed like the rest had decided to cast it out of their minds, Kikyo wanted to know what it was and why Kaede was acting the way she was.

The mood in the room was getting dull, so Kikyo decided to change the subject "I think he may like you Kagome" Kagome looked up at Kikyo with her brows drawn, for she was lost to what Kikyo was talking about "The eldest prince, Sesshomaru, if I remember correctly"

Kagome's face began to become red. She was blushing "I…I…don't know…what you're…talking about" Kagome sank lower until her eyes were the only part of her body visible.

Sango smiled knowing Kikyo was trying to lighten the mood. Sango put her hand on her hit and her finger from the other hand on her chin and she appeared to be wondering "Now that you mention it Kikyo, I couldn't help but noticed how not only Sesshomaru but also the King's Advisor, what was his name now…ummm"

"NARAKU!" Ayame screamed "He kept staring at Kagome and don't talk about how he looked at her when she walked over, it seemed like nothing existed but Kagome"

"Hmmm…seems our little Kagome not only has the eyes of the prince on her but also of the advisor" Kikyo just continued her teasing as the rest just giggled

Kagome of course looked like a tomato, ripe and ready to be picked. "Isn't it just romantic though, maybe if Kagome's lucky one of them might ask for her hand or maybe both" Ayame seemed a bit more excited by the possibility.

Kagome felt like she was about to faint from all the blushing she was doing and decided to pass the teasing on "What about you Kikyo, Inuyasha seemed to be looking you up and down"

When Kagome said that Kikyo blushed and looked away "Is that a blushed, are you kidding me, you never blushed" Ayame gave a squeak "You find him attractive don't you?"

Kikyo bolted right out of the water to defend herself from the accusations "OF COURSE NOT!" Sango, Ayame and Kagome just give her a smirk for they knew Kikyo was the Queen of keeping it cool and to see her flustered like this meant Ayame hit the nail right on the head. Kikyo looked away and just crossed her arms as she sat back down "That boy is not my type and it's clear he's mouthy and immature…pfft…thinking that his brother could ever beat me in a match of spiritual powers"

"Didn't know you had a type" Ayame giggled along with Kagome and Sango

"What about you Ayame, Koga seemed to be exactly your type" Kikyo smirked without even looking at the young woman

"Oh please! He's cute but not much of a talker" Ayame just shunned it off like it was nothing

"Just because he didn't say anything doesn't mean he doesn't enjoy a good talk" Kagome pointed out

"Hmmm…either way he looks like a weakling" Ayame always wanted someone who could best her and every man who tried never did "Oh Sango dear, don't think you're getting out of this one"

It was Sango's turn to be teased "You really don't think I would like that man"

"His name is Miroku, and what's wrong with him?" Kagome questioned

"From the look and smile alone something was ringing in my ears saying 'pervert' and don't ask me how I know" Sango just gave a shiver

"Hmmm…Maybe you're putting too much thought into it" Sango gave Kagome a look that told her she knew what she was talking about.

"Furthermore I agree with Ayame, if he can't match my strength…not going to happen" Sango walked back over to the other side where she got out followed by Kagome

The two girls realized there were robes and each slit into one. When Ayame and Kikyo had dried off and put on their robes, the girls venture back to their rooms. On their way the conversation continued.

"Maybe there was a possibility that Miroku could take on Kikyo" The girl all stopped and looked back at Kagome like she had grown two heads. She waved her hands in front of her "Sorry, sorry"

"Pfft…not in a million years. As far as I'm concern, you two or some of the best mikos ever and Sango and I are the best warriors" Ayame just walked with her hands behind her head "So they can say what they want"

Sango and Kikyo just nodded and Kagome smiled. Just as they had rounded the corner, they saw Rin, Shippo and Kohku dress like they were royalty. They seemed to be all cleaned up and enjoying running up and down the hallways playing. Sango cleared her throat and give them all a looked because they knew better than to run up and down the halls. Rin was dress in a lovely like yellow dress with green trimmings here and there and on her feet were green shoes with a bow. Shippo and Kohku wore shirts and pants. Shippo's shirt was light blue and Kohku's was green, Shippo's pants where dark blue and Kohku's were black. They both look like princes.

"Do you like my dress Kagome, isn't it beautiful, it was waiting for me when I return to my room" Rin just beamed

"It's very pretty Rin, it makes you look like a princess and Shippo and Kohku are very handsome, just like princes" The two boys just blushed as they lower their heads.

"Our rooms are amazing and when we got back to them our closets had all these clothes in them…and there is a big bed for me to jump on" The girls just smiled at the overly excited little girl

"The baths are also extremely big and Kohku and I splashed about, while Rin went with Kaede" Shippo seemed to be over his embarrassed moment for now, showing the girls how he splashed Kohku

"We were going to stay with Kaede but she said we could go play and that she had important things to do, so then we went to look for all of you but when we didn't find and of you, we decided to pretend we were on a hunt for you" Kohku explained.

"Well you found us, what now?" Sango looked at the three

"Let's go exploring the castle" Rin run off with Shippo right behind her. Kohku sighed a bit and then run off behind the two shouting that he would make sure they did not cause trouble.

The girls waved them goodbye as they went on their way. The girls continued towards their rooms and all of them decided to call it a day. When Kagome went into her room there was a lovely dressed laid out on her bed for her and just for curiosity she checked her closet. She was amazed at what she found, because just like magic, her once empty closet was filled with beautiful dresses and shoes. Kagome of course cared not for material things but what could she say a girl liked pretty things now and then. She closed the closet and went back to get dressed. When she looked in her vanity mirror, Kagome almost did not recognise herself. She looked upon the vanity and saw that there was now a brush and comb, perfume and other beauty supplies any young lady would need. 'The Queen sure was going overboard with all this stuff…it isn't like we're going to be here long…or will we?'. Kagome's mind was drifting again and she was so caught up in her own thoughts that she did not even notice when two maids came in. When the maids saw that she made no move to greet them and did not even notice them they got concern. One maid went up to her and touched her shoulder which made Kagome react instantly.

"I'm sorry my lady, I didn't mean to scare you, but we have your dinner"

"Oh no, I'm the one that's sorry I was lost in thought" Kagome smiled "and you don't have to call me my lady, call me Kagome"

"Oh no my lady we can't do that, we have to address you properly, if anything we have to call you Lady Kagome" One maid just spoke and the other just nodded in agreement

"I am far from a Lady, trust me. Please just Kagome"

"No no no, we can't. Calling you Lady is a sign of respect, please don't ask us to dishonour you" The two maids seemed determine to have it their way and that was it

Kagome just sighed "Fine"

The two maids smiled and then brought in Kagome's dinner on a shiny cart. If Kagome did not know any better she would think she was eating for four because the feast that was brought in could feed at least that amount and maybe more. The maids placed everything on the table by the fireplace and left. Kagome looked at the banquet and sat down on the sofa, she filled her plate with an ample amount of food and just ate, she was hungry of course. After she had eaten and the maids return to clean up, one lit the fireplace and Kagome thanked them and they left. Night had rolled in for a while and Kagome just sat staring into the fire. Remembering her vision and what happen to her home, to the point that she could not differentiate between the two. The screams of the people, the dark entity, her family, the fragment. Her mind just drifted right back to the fragment, Kagome did not tell anyone but she could still feel the power that was emitting from the fragment, it was like it was calling her. Kagome got up suddenly and just left the room, she did not even know where she was going, it was like she was walking blindly. She needed something to get her mind off of everything that happened. Kagome continued to run blindly and as she swung the corner she bumped into someone. The person grabbed her by the waist and held her stopping her fall. 'Man was I becoming a real klutz'.

"You should really watch where you're going, it is unbecoming of a woman do be so clumsy"

Kagome looked up immediately at the rude person and came face to face with the eldest prince.

* * *

The boys were in the training room, blowing off some stream, or more like Inuyasha was. What the two women had said had gotten under the youngest prince's skin and he decided he needed to let out some stream. Koga decided to be his sparring partner while Miroku and Sesshomaru watched. Inuyasha was giving it his all and really coming at Koga with all he had, but because he was so hot headed, he found himself on his ass regularly.

"Can't believe what those two said about Miroku, thinking a mere woman could beat him just because she's been trained by the head priestess" Inuyasha swung at Koga who just evaded his brothers attacks

"Well Inuyasha I wouldn't be surprise if she was better, like you just said and like we were told, she was trained by the head priestess herself" Inuyasha looked at Miroku like he had grown two heads, which also left him wide open for an attack.

Koga did not hesitate and before you knew it, Inuyasha's sword was gone, he had been fling to the ground and was now at the mercy of the tip of Koga's blade. "Well I think they might be strong, but I could only analyse the two warriors in the room. The one called Ayame sure has a mouth on her and clearly she loves to brag. Sango on the other hand seems like less of a bragger and more of an action kind of woman" Koga gave his brother his hand as he helped Inuyasha off the ground.

"Oh what a sweet name Sango, Sango, Sango…I must say she is a beauty and would be a good woman to bare me children" Miroku just smirked as his mind wondered to dirty thoughts

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he looked at Sesshomaru. He did not say a word after what happen in the throne room between him and that girl. 'What was her name again?...Kagome I think'. Sesshomaru had been quiet the whole way to the training room and when Inuyasha had ask him to spar, he did not even answer just went at sat down. Koga decided he would spar with Inuyasha instead. Inuyasha waved his hand in front of Sesshomaru's face and when he did not move or blink, Inuyasha decided he would poke him.

"Inuyasha if you touch me one more time, I'll break your finger off and feed it to you" The youngest prince moved away quickly and went and sit next to Miroku

"Well excuse me lord stick up my ass" Inuyasha crossed his arms

"So brother, want to tell us what is on your mind, or maybe who?" Miroku smirked "Maybe it's a beautiful young lady with blue eyes and short black hair"

"Now that you mention it, what was up with her, did you see the weird way she was acting? She just turn in Sesshomaru's arms and held his face as she stared at him, like in a trance or something" Koga eyed Sesshomaru and carried on " and it looked like Sesshomaru was in a trance as well"

"Maybe it's love at first sight" Miroku watched his brother's reaction on what he had said and he saw Sesshomaru tense for a minute and then it was gone.

The eldest son got up and went over to where the weapons were housed "Don't be foolish! I would never fall for some woman" Even though Sesshomaru had said those words in the back of his mind something was telling him that he fully did not believe what he said.

"Well why not I mean she is very beautiful, then again they all are" Miroku stood up to. He did not believe his brother's words, not from what he had witness himself and he wonder what he would do if he said… "Well Naraku seems to be interested in the little miko, I mean the way he looked at her, anyone could tell he was fascinated by her…Hmm…If Naraku continues to charm her, maybe it won't be long before he has her, and I mean all of her"

Sesshomaru growl like he did when he was in the throne room just a bit louder this time. Koga and Inuyasha raised one eye brow each at their brother's behaviour and Miroku just kept smirking. "Was that a growl I heard dear brother? Am I hitting a nerve?"

When Sesshomaru heard what his brother had said he could not help it, the growl just slipped out. 'Why was I so worked up about this?'. He could not explain it, just hearing Miroku and remembering all that had happen between the girl and Naraku, just made him so so so…'So what?...Uh'. He knew right there and then he had to change the subject or at least get the spotlight from off of him, even if it was only for a little while. "Well little brother, seeing as how you have been talking about the warrior, I'm guessing you are going to pursue her?"

Miroku knew Sesshomaru was trying to get out of the spotlight and for now he would let him "Well like I said she is beautiful and lovely, and I would like to see what she would look like under me…so dear brother yes, I think I will be pursuing her. I am even more curious to see how strong she is…to be one of the two women to come through the trails is unheard of" Miroku just marvelled and looked over at Koga "What about you, you did always like a women with a challenge, Ayame seems like she could give you a hard time"

Before Koga could say anything Inuyasha jumped in "She's a brat!"

"She does seem like she could be a frisky little minx…but you know I'm not looking for a woman right now"

All the brothers turned to Inuyasha and this made the eldest jump up "OH HELL NO! AIN"T NO WAY I WOULD EVER BED THAT…THAT…THAT WENCH" The youngest of the two princes tend to like his woman more mature and just like Koga he liked women who challenge him, but his brothers also knew he would never admit for caring enough for a woman.

"Maybe you're afraid that she would hand your ass to you on a silver platter little brother" Koga smirked and Miroku give a little laugh

"HEY! DON'T MAKE FUN OF ME!" Inuyasha pointed at Sesshomaru "WE WERE TALKING ABOUT HIM REMEMBER!"

"Alright Inuyasha just calm down. I can't help but wonder though, how strong the two mikos really are, the spiritual power emitting from them was very intense, especially from Lady Kagome" Miroku crossed his arms "There was also something strange about Lady Kaede. She was masking something…"

This got the interest of all the men "What do you mean masking something?" Koga give his brother a look to encourage him to continue

Miroku sigh, cross his arms and close his eyes like he was trying to remember "I felt Lady Kaede's spiritual powers but I could also feel something on her person, like another aura, it was weird but it was like I could taste it on my lips"

"Hmm…Seems the head miko is hiding something" Sesshomaru took the information he just obtained and studied it for a minute "Did you not notice how each of the young women were wearing hoods, the only ones to be wearing hoods. Lady Kaede had no hood nor did the small children" Sesshomaru just turned his attention back to the weapons as he seem to be observing them.

"I notice that too. The hoods came down after Naraku asked, and only when Lady Kaede was satisfied that they all seemed safe, if you think about it" Miroku opened his eyes just staring at nothing

"So you think she is hiding something, or maybe that they all are" Inuyasha just crossed his arms also and leaned back on the wall

Koga sat down and studied for a while "There home was destroyed, and only they were the survivors, the only ones to get out, without a scratch on them. No signs of a bruises, they all seemed fine"

Sesshomaru turned away from the weapons and started to head for the entrance which was also the exit "There's something the head miko doesn't want anyone to know" with that said he was gone. Sesshomaru may have been distracted a bit, if he would even say so, but he did not miss the way Lady Kaede had looked at his father and Sesshomaru took that as a sign that there was a secret she wanted only his father to know. Sesshomaru also sensed that the Lady Kaede was more to his father, than just a companion. The way his father had rushed out of the room by the sound of her name and the look he gave them back in the study prove that their relationship was deeper. Sesshomaru did not of course think that it was anything in a sexual aspect but he felt something more emotional brought them together. The two had history that was for sure. As he walked he found his mind wondering back to the woman, he had met and held in his arms not too long ago. When she had removed her hood and look at him, she seemed shocked by his face. 'But way?'. Sesshomaru knew for sure that they did had never met in their lives, yet a part of him felt like he did. Sesshomaru could not deny the fact that when she stared him directly in his eyes that he felt like she was something more. This anger the prince because for Sesshomaru not knowing about what was going on or what was happening to him was like being blindsided and that was something he did not like. His mind wondered back to what his brother had mention about her just staring at him like she was in some sort of trance. Now that Sesshomaru really put thought into it her eye were so blue and as she stared at him, he saw something. He had never seen eyes like hers before not as blue as hers, it reminded him of something, something he had heard long ago. 'What was it?'. Before he could give it anymore thought someone bumped right into him. He realized quickly who the person was and reached out just in time to catch her.

"You should really watch where you're going, it is unbecoming of a woman do be so clumsy"

* * *

Kagome's head swung around so fast to look at the person who made such a rude comment and her and Sesshomaru came face to face. Sesshomaru balanced her on her feet but did not let her go. When Kagome realized he made no move to let her go, she pulled out of his arms. Kagome fixed her attire and just stared back up at Sesshomaru.

"I'm not clumsy, you just happen to be in my way" Kagome folded her arms

"Hm…" Sesshomaru just moved pass her.

Before he could take a step any further, he heard her say "thank you". When Sesshomaru turned around to look at her, she was now hugging herself and biting her lower lip. He walked back over towards her and Kagome watched his every step. They were standing so close that neither of them could look away. Sesshomaru had to admit she was beautiful, more so than the women his father had schedule for him to meet daily. Her short black hair cupped around her face, her eyes shining like blue crystals and then he looked at her lips. They were small but full and cherry pink, one would think that she had been heated in a hot passionate kiss to achieve the colouring, yet Sesshomaru knew that this young woman did not know the passion of a man and he found he liked it that way. He was about to caress her face when someone interrupted him.

"Well aren't you two cozy" The Queen look at the two with a small smirk

Sesshomaru took a couple steps away from Kagome as his mother made her way to them. Kagome was about to bow but the Queen gave her a look which stopped the young woman.

"Mother, I didn't hear you approach" Sesshomaru was now giving his mother all of his attention.

"Of course you didn't" She looked between the two "I was just checking on our guest, when I went to Kagome's room and had not found her…" The Queen turned her full attention to Kagome "…I came looking for you and some guards said you had been seen heading this way"

"Oh! I was just going…going…" 'I don't even know'

"Doesn't matter, Sesshomaru caught you" Kagome was blushing a bit at what Queen had said

"Hm…" Sesshomaru turned from the two women and started to walk away. What was he even thinking, but that was just it. He was not thinking, he was just reacting, moving like he was under a spell. 'Was that what it was…a spell? Had she come to bewitch me?'. He had no clue what was going on but it was clear who causing it and he would just have to put a stop to it once and for all, and the only way was to stay away from her. But how was he supposed to do that when she was going to be living in the same castle as him.

The Queen watched as her son walked back to most likely his room. 'Hm…more like ran'. She looked back at Kagome and saw as the young woman watched the man until he could not be seemed anymore. 'She seems to be taken by him and well Sesshomaru might be the same with her'. "Kagome dear, do you want me to accompany back to your room?"

This seemed to bring the young miko back to reality "Um…yes please, you majesty"

The Queen looped her arm with Kagome's arm and they both walked back in silent. Which gave Kagome's mind an opportunity to race with thoughts. 'What was he going to do? Why is it that every time he is close, I feel strange, I feel like I want him, need him, I can't explain it. The man who I thought was just part of my dreams and part of her visions is real'. Kagome thought about something else, something from when she was a child but it was a blurry thought.

"Kagome can I ask you a question?" The silence was becoming too much for Izayoi

Kagome looked at the Queen when she heard the sound of her voice "Of course your majesty"

"Well first you could stop with the your majesty and just call me Izayoi" Izayoi looked at Kagome and the young woman nodded "Good! Now my question is do you have any suiters asking for you hand?"

Kagome raised her eyebrows a bit because she was a bit shock at what the Queen had now asked. "Um…no my lady. None"

Izayoi could tell that Kagome was taken back by her forwardness and also by a question which could be said to be personal "I'm sorry if it was personal…"

"No no you maje…I mean Izayoi. I guess I could say I have been training my whole life that I really never took the time to consider love" Kagome putted her finger on her lips as she ponder

"Hmm…so that means you are untouched?" Kagome looked at Izayoi confused. The Queen just giggled softly "What I mean is you are a virgin?"

Kagome's face turned so red that anyone would believe that she had a fever. "Ye…Ye…Yes"

The Queen just giggled at Kagome's innocence. "Well here we are"

Kagome looked at the door to her room and was about to open the door when Izayoi said "By the way Kagome I invited all the girls and Lady Kaede on a tour of the castle and then to have tea in the gardens tomorrow, you will be joining us, won't you?"

"Of course Izayoi, I would love too"

"Good" Izayoi could not contain her excitement "Well goodnight Kagome"

"Goodnight Izayoi"

The Queen turned away from Kagome's room when the young woman went inside. She walked for a good while before she came upon her husband's study. There was a light peeking through the slightly open door. Izayoi stopped and look through the crack of the door and saw her husband just standing by the window, she pushed the door and walked inside as she hugged him from the back. Inu no Taisho did not hear when someone had come in and when the person had hugged him with a tight force he looked down at the arms that were known for holding him with all the love and devotion of his Queen.

"What troubles you my love?"

"I was just thinking about the past"

Izayoi came around to look at her husband face "What about the past?"

Inu no Taisho sighed and looked at his Queen and touched her cheek "You know I love you with everything in me" Izayoi nodded as she took her husband's hand and leaned into it "I never told you that I loved another the same way or even more"

Izayoi looked at her husband, she was a bit shock but not all surprised. The truth was people go through their life and meet a lot of people before they find the one they were meant to be with. "This has to do with Lady Kaede, doesn't it?"

Inu no Taisho closed his eye and nodded. The moment when he opened them again, Izayoi saw his eyes swimming with emotions. The Queen took her husband's hand and lead him to sit down with her. When they had sat and were now facing each other, she took both hands and kissed them softly. "Tell me"

Inu no Taisho smiled slightly "My father and Lady Kaede were great friends, and Lady Kaede's daughter and I was betroth to each other from birth, we grew up together and as time went by we fell in love. Her name was Shu and she was so beautiful, at that time the west was at war and my father wanted to send a message to his enemies and everyone in the land. The message was that the West was off limits to all and with Lady Kaede and Shu's help, we won the war but we were so caught up in our victory, an assassin killed Shu as she and I were walking out in the garden. Shu took an arrow that was meant for me. She die in my arms…with the few breaths she still had she told me how much she loved me…"

Izayoi could see how much this was affecting him, he truly love this woman with all he had. It was a sad story, to have the one you love die in his arms, someone who knew every little thing about you, someone who was a friend, a comfort, everything under the sun.

"I never thought I would ever love again…" Tears rolled down Inu no Taisho cheeks "Until I found you…" Izayoi just smiled at her husband as her own tears fell "I swear I will never let anything happen to you, I love you Izayoi"

The Queen kissed her husband hands again "As I do you"

Inu no Taisho drew Izayoi close and just held her. Hours must have passed as the moon shined higher in the sky and the stars twinkled, when the King and Queen had retired to their room for rest. The whole castle was quiet and even though everyone expect the guards had retire to their rooms, two people were still active in the dead of night. One was a sorcerer who was moving within the shadows of night and the other was a miko seeking answers may already have.


	7. Chapter 7

Kaede had taken her bath and had sent the children to play so she could be alone. She was now in her room preparing to speak with the Kami spirits for she had questions to ask. Kaede did a lot of thinking about the fragment that Kagome had taken from within the shadow entity and as she thought back to all that accrued, she knew that the time that she feared had come. When she heard the roar of the beast Kaede did not waste any time, and headed straight for Kagome's room. After all this time, she could not believe that they had found the host. Kaede did not know how, but now that she had the fragment she started to piece it together, that was if her assumptions were right. Kaede would not lie to herself she wanted hide Kagome away for all eternity than to have the Kami spirits' prophecy come to light, but Kaede knew she could not for she believe that the evil would find Kagome even through time and space. Kaede had thought herself so careful, she had enacted the jewel to hide Kagome from any location spell when the child was small. Once the young child had told her about the dream she had which Kaede knew was a vision, the older miko at that time, tricked Kagome into using the power of the jewel within her to make it seem like she did not exist. Kaede knew that whatever evil it was would try to locate her and Kaede would not allow it. The head priestess knew the Kami spirits would be angry with her for interfering but she could not stand by and watch Kagome become something even the child feared. Kaede also took it upon herself to lock the child's memory of what she saw that night. To Kaede the less Kagome know about her true destiny the less questions and fears she would have. For Kaede this worked, because Kagome grew up to be an ordinary woman beside the miko powers and she did continue having visions but never really read much into them seeing as they never came through, not until that night however. Kagome kept training and she was getting strong and because she was the host her powers seemed less easy to control. Kagome had questioned once why Kikyo was not experiencing the same Kaede told her it was because Kagome just needed more time and practice. It was not easy hiding the truth from the girl and bit by bit Kaede knew that soon her memory block would diminish and Kagome would learn all that the old miko was hiding from her. Kaede saw Kagome like her own daughter, the one she had lost so long ago. It still hurt, but the truth was hurt like this never goes away fully. Shu and Kagome were so alike, especially in attitude. Headstrong, stubborn, loyal, even mouthy if you gave both of them a reason to be. This made the old miko laugh a bit at all the similarities they both had and felt a bit of warmth in her heart for such wonderful memories of her daughter, but now was not the time to think about the past. Kaede drew the curtains and just lit the place by candles, she made sure to lock the door so she would not be disturbed and even went as far as to put up a barrier just in case a maid walked in. As she prepared herself, Kaede's mind wondered back to the King's Advisor. She felt an aura that she could not place and it bothered her. She did not feel like Naraku had any spiritual powers, nor did he seemed to be a sorcerer, he seemed just as human as the others in the room, minus Kagome, Kikyo and the young prince Miroku. Everyone had an aura, and those with spiritual powers could see a person's aura, feel it and even touch it. Even though Kaede could not tell what kind of aura the Advisor had, she could not be side-tracked because she needed to be on her guard for she knew that it was only a matter time whoever was after Kagome found her again. Kaede knew she should not have come to the castle, because she now was now putting the whole kingdom at risk and the highest risk was towards Inu no Taisho and his family, which meant she needed to tell him. Kaede took a candle and walked to the centre of the room and got down on her knees. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, she slowly opened them and saw before her the garden of the Kami spirits. She looked around as she saw the dragon fly into view and landed upon the ground. Kaede notice no other animals came and just watched the dragon lay down to rest.

"Tell me what now miko"

"They found her, the host, they sent a monster to obtain her. I thought by hiding her away from the world, that I could stop the prophecy foretold, now I see I was foolish"

"Yes foolish you have been, but that is not the reason you come here"

Kaede decided to get straight to the reason she came. She took out a rag and laid it upon the floor and then proceeded to unwrap it. When the dragon saw the fragment he got up and just marvelled at it "I see"

Kaede gave the Kami spirit a look "The child pulled this from a shadow monster that destroyed Eden, I took it from her because of its aura and the way it seemed to be affecting the child" Kaede took a breath before speaking again "If I am correct then this is the only way I know that they could of found her, and the way she spoke of the fragment and acted around it leaves me to think that this fragment is part of Jewel of Four Souls"

The dragon stood and watched the older woman "You are indeed right, it is part of the Jewel of Four Souls, I can feel its power, the power we bestow and yet so evil and dark a piece of shard has become, it has spent many years tainted in evil, no doubt that it had been with Magatsuhi"

Upon hearing the name Kaede eyes widen "You think he was alive all this time, that is impossible, why would he wait all this time to come after her knowing he had piece of the jewel, how did he even get a piece?" There were so many questions

"I could only answer so many questions at a time, so hold your tongue miko" Kaede stayed quiet and allowed the Kami spirit to speak "We had known that Magatsuhi was still alive but too weak to come and claim what he wanted most, which is revenge, so he hid for years until he could find someone he could use to get what he wanted" The dragon walked to a tree and picked a hanging fruit "Magatsuhi corrupted the shard and used it to find the host"

"Then you knew he was still alive and didn't see it fit to tell me" Kaede was mad

"Don't take that tone with me miko, you were told what you needed to know and yet what did you do, you interfered and did all that you could the prophecy from coming true. Now you home is gone, your people, all because you did not do what you were told" The dragon was narrowing his eyes at Kaede "Because the shard is obviously part of the jewel and it felt draw to her but because it is tainted, not only would she be draw to it but also desire it, this shard host the aura of the person that wants her most. You try to block her memory and yet she could still remember this darkness. Only when the time is right will she take the shard and purify it, making the jewel hold or be overcome by the evil and turn as dark as the shard before you"

When the dragon had spoken Kaede gotten rid of her anger for she knows she was wrong and it could be said that this was all her fault. She took in his words, this was going to happen and there was nothing she could do, she could not do anything for her daughter Shu and now it was the same with Kagome, Kaede felt like she was useless all over again. Tears slipped from her eyes

"You worry for you feel useless because you cannot protect the young host like you could not protect your daughter, I cannot say to you fear not, for you should fear what that young miko would do; but, I would tell you again not to get in the way for if you do again you will suffer a great consequence. Be wary though, for the evil is not far from thee, be mindful of those you think you can trust, and those you think you should not. Let this play commence the way it was supposed to be, for you are only one of many characters in a grand master play. As for that shard, you mask and shield away something that will be here for now and gone the next, tell me miko can you trust you own shadow, for you have seen what hides in the darkness, is not your shadow plotting against you, take care and go thy way" The dragon took off to the sky and left Kaede just sitting there.

When old miko closed her eyes and opened them again she was back in her new room. At first Kaede forgot where she was but then quickly remember. She arose from her sitting position and just stood in the room as she wondered about what the Kami spirit had just told her. 'It was time, I can't stop it, all I could do is be ready'. Kaede looked down at the shard on the floor, picked it up and wrapped it back up. She went her vanity and opened a box in which she placed the shard and closed it back. For just a moment Kaede felt something strange and when she looked around the room she saw nothing. She put a barrier around the shard but not before masking the shard's aura. When Kaede was sure that no one would be able to get to the shard she decided to go to bed taking down the barrier around the room, she would speak with the King tomorrow, she had too, if his family was in danger because of her, she had a duty to tell him and she would do just that.

* * *

Naraku knew the old miko was hiding something, and he had a feeling he knew what it was, but he still had to be sure. It was no coincidence that the old miko along with her wards survive the attack whereby all the people die, let alone that two of the wards were mikos themselves, plus there was the fact that the old miko was masking an aura that was not her own. He needed some proof as to whether the two wards Kagome and Kikyo could be the host and the only way he could was to go right to the source which was Kaede. When night had rolled in, Naraku used his powers to make his own shadow do his dirty work. The shadow of course moved in the darkness of night, and all the objects or people that casted a shadow, Naraku's own shadowed moved amongst these tangible aspects. When the shadow had reached the room, it found that no one was there, so it did a search of the room, to find anything that it possibly could. The shadow had turned up with nothing and was about to leave to report back to its master when the wrestling of the door alarmed it, then in walked the old woman. The shadow hid among an object as he waited to see what the old miko would do. It watched the old miko close and lock the door and then she put up a barrier, Naraku's shadow wanted to leave, but it could not and no one could get in, so it waited and watched on. He watched as she came inside, drew the curtains and light candles, it seemed as if she was preparing for something and this intrigued it. The sorcerer's shadow witness the old woman close her eyes and take a few breaths. She then open her eyes and they had a cast-ish look in them like she was daydreaming. Then he heard her speak as if she was speaking to someone, yet there was no one in the room. The old miko spoke now and then and the shadow took Kaede's actions to mean that she was speaking to someone on a higher plane. It was then that Kaede revealed the shard, there it was and now the shadow knew exactly who had it, his master would be please. It listen on, knowing that if the shard was here then so was the host. Kaede just kept on speaking, the only thing he could make out was 'child' and 'her', there was no name called which was frustrating. When the miko was finish, she closed her eyes again and opened them. From the way she acted the shadow could tell that she was back from where ever she had gone to. She took up the shard from the ground where she laid it, still among the rags it was wrapped in. The old woman walked over to her vanity where she opened a box and placed the wrapped shard in the box. The head miko must have felt like she was being watched and when she stopped to look around the room the sorcerer's shadow make sure to hide amount the darkness. When she was satisfied that she alone once more she put a barrier upon the box, and then turned to go to bed. When the miko had taken down the barrier on the room, the shadow rushed right out, quickening its pace to get back to its owner.

The shadow entered the room and found its rightful place. Naraku closed his eye and shook a bit as if settling something with himself. The sorcerer open his eyes and just smiled, because now he knew his shard was not destroyed and that the old miko had brought the host right to him. The only problem was who he may have thought was the host was not. The old hag did say child and her, which led Naraku to think that the small ward was the host, yet she did not say that the child was a miko also. 'Unless she wanted no one to know…hmm…the child had no spiritual powers coming from her, the young prince would have felt it also…unless the old hag had taught her to hide her spiritual energy or doing it herself'. So she was masking the aura of the shard on her person and masking the child as well. Well nothing was going to stop the sorcerer from getting what he wanted, he would get it at any cost. Even if that meant killing every single person in the old miko's group. It then came to his attention that Kagome was part of that group and the sorcerer just thought of the woman he had only met today. She was very breath-taking and seemed to be clumsy also, but a flaw like that could not take away from her beauty. The sorcerer was no fool and he knew that this young miko gave him a feeling that he did not want to allow. When she stood in the throne room he could not believe it was her, and then when he felt her aura, he was slightly shocked that she a miko, but what he notice was the way the eldest prince reacted to seeing her with him. He had sensed it, the shift in Sesshomaru aura and when Naraku had looked up he could see that the prince was watching his interaction with the young miko intensely. Naraku just smirked at remembering what he did next and that confirmed a theory he was working up in his head. 'He fancies her'. It might not have been clear to the others in the room at that point of time, but it was to him and when the prince had growled like some sort of animal, it was now evident. For Naraku however, he did feel…well he did not want to admit how he felt when Sesshomaru held the young woman in his arms. Now that he thought about it, when she had turned to him and held his face, he felt like he would rip the young miko away from the prince. The sorcerer shook his head. Naraku knew he was being side-track and he needed to focus, there were only two things he wanted, revenge and power. 'I won't be stop by anything or anyone'.

The sorcerer had a lot of planning to do. The first thing on his agenda was to start the shard back from the older miko. Naraku knew that would not be easy for he have a feeling that the barrier on the box would take time to break. Then he would have to get the child and take the jewel from within her. That too would not be easy for because he had a feeling there was a strong force protecting it and prying it from within the child will be difficult. Apart from that it was possible that with such a small vessel, the girl would not live through it, Naraku did not care for the child either way. The sorcerer would not sleep tonight for he had much planning to do, this time he would not let his prize get away from and flee into the wind. He had to be smart however, because even if it was true no one would get in his way, that did not mean that people would not try to stop him. He could use his sorcery and make his shadow bring the girl to him in the dead of night but in the morning time, questions would be raised about her disappearance putting the whole palace in alarm, and he could not have that. So what would the sorcerer do to enact his plan, then it hit him, the only way he could get close to the child without arising suspicion is to get close to someone who was close to the child. 'Kagome!'. The young miko was the answer. Naraku did not want to be side-track because of the her but if he was using her to get what he wanted then how could he lose sight of the objective. If he played his cards right he could get close to Kagome, which would help him get close to the small child, and get back the shard and the jewel. The sorcerer even thought that if he played his cards right he could have the young miko for himself.

'Oh what a treat that would be'


	8. Chapter 8

The night had seem long but the morning had come right away. The new found guest residing in the castle had all the workers doing extra work, but they did not mind, because now the castle was lively especially with small feet running around. Rin and Shippo had technically rushed to everyone's room and woke them up. Kagome was the last to get out of bed and when the two children were satisfy that they had done their good deed for the day, Kohku took them both down to the dining room, where a big breakfast was waiting for everyone by order of the Queen. Kagome was still in her room getting ready for the day, she had taken a bath in the luxurious bathing quarters and had picked a lovely sky blue dress to wear. She was now sitting at her vanity brushing her short hair as she just studied her appearance. Kagome had a dream last night, and none other than the eldest prince was in it; but compared to her normal dreams which included him, this one seemed vivid and the prince seemed to realistic for her liking. She remember every touch, kiss and all the intimate detail that commence between them…

* * *

 _Kagome was standing in a garden with a big fountain in the middle surrounded by bushes of flowers. They all seemed to be close up until the light of the moon shined on them. One by one they started to unravel, like opening your eyes to the morning like. They were all white and the smell that they were creating was appealing to Kagome's senses. It was like pure magic, the moon was shining down giving off the mystical radiance and the flowers were opening up to receive it. Kagome basked in the presence of the flowers, all the time not knowing that she was being watched._

 _Sesshomaru had found himself standing in a garden. He did not have a clue where he was but for sure he knew that he was not in any of the gardens in the castle and he knew for a fact that he remembered being in his room last. 'Where am I?'. Sesshomaru knew from the look of things he had to be dreaming. 'But I don't dream'. Being the person he was, which of course was a cold-hearted bastard, Sesshomaru did not dream, in fact he had never once dreamt, not sense he was a small child that is. To Sesshomaru dreams were unwanted invasions of the mind, and just clouded people's minds with foolish beliefs, assumptions and well in plain terms dreams. They were not real and brought people to act crazy and be full of emotions, which Sesshomaru had no means for. 'But why now?'. The eldest prince realized there was some movement up ahead and decided to see if someone was here with him. As he got closer, the silhouette of a person's form, and when he was now standing behind this person, the eldest prince realized that he was in the company of the woman who he could say was driving him insane. She was admiring the flowers and as she stood amount them, the light from the moon was raining down on her, giving off a glow that made her look like a mystical being. When the light touched her skin it glowed like a beam in the darkness. Sesshomaru just kept on watching for he knew the young miko had yet to realized that she was being watched. The way her eyes sparkled, twinkle like the brightest star. Sesshomaru made no noise but like sensing him, she swung around. She just stared at him like she was in a daze, maybe it was the smell of the flowers, for no one had to have heighten senses to know that there was a scent of the flower's fragrance in the air. As some sort of sense came back into her eyes, they widen at him._

 _"I didn't think I would see you here tonight" Kagome just turned her head away from him as she spoke_

 _Her words of course had him at a loss, 'What did she mean?' Sesshomaru analysed in his head what the miko could possibly mean and then he wondered 'Could it be that she dreams of me often…then again how could it be, this is just a dream, my mind is playing with me'_

 _"You're not saying much…like usual…few words here and there…some clear…some not…and then…then…" Kagome looked up into his eyes and Sesshomaru could see pain, hurt and sadness in her eyes._

 _Kagome knew how her dreams went, one minute she was happy and then the next she was in turmoil, it always ended in pain, hurt, fear and sadness, she was getting sick of it all. She felt something run down her cheek and went she touched her face, she realized she was crying. Sesshomaru realized it too and even though he was telling himself he did not care for all the emotions the miko was clearly displaying, he could not help but walk over to her and hold her in his arms. Some part deep down in Sesshomaru hated to see her this way and he of course, did not know what to do but hold her close in her arms. While he let her cry out whatever was haunting her, Sesshomaru felt like it was so natural to hold her like he was, to feel her body press against his. When it seemed like the miko was finished crying she stir in his arms and when the prince looked down at the petite bundle, they were both face to face with each other. They both could feel the other breathing, which to Kagome felt like it was real, that he was real, that right now the man she had now come to know was not a part of her dreams, was actually holding her. If they wanted to, their lips could brush each other, he could kiss her if he wanted, and she could kiss him if she wanted…but would they?_

 _Sesshomaru was trying to be reluctant, for even though he knew it to be la dream for some reason to him, it seemed like so much more. 'My mind wants to trick me, to think I care for this mere girl…I do not feel anything for the her, yet…' Sesshomaru just stared at her 'yet…' What was going on with him, why was he being affected by her, why was it that he could not just walk away from her. What was he going to do, he had to stop this, stop her from making him feel…feel…'Damn it'. Sesshomaru just kissed her, kissed her like he was tired of fighting with himself. Kagome was shocked, which left her widen open for Sesshomaru to deep the kiss but in second the young miko was kissing him back. Kagome rejoiced in the kiss because for once her dream was not bringing death before her. Sesshomaru knew it was just a dream, but the warm of her tongue battling with his for dominance was like pure warfare which he won in no time at all. He could feel it all, not just the warmth from her tongue but also from her body press against his, her breast that pushed against his chest and her hands that tried to hold him just as close as he was holding her. When It seemed like she was losing her breath, he broke the kiss and rested her forehead on Kagome's. He knew he could keep on going but he also knew the miko could not._

 _Kagome panted and panted "You're never kissed me like that before" She looked at him as he narrowed his eyes at her_

 _'What does she mean I've never kissed her like that before' Sesshomaru could not understand why she was saying these things, for this was the first time he had dreamt for a long time, let alone dreamt of her._

 _She lightly touched the prince's face and he reacted at once by laying his face into her hand. Then he thought of something right there and then, he wanted to see if he was correct "Miko, do you dream of me often?"_

 _Kagome looked at him with her own puzzled expression "Of course, you're here almost every night"_

 _This intrigued the prince and he just kissed her again. Something within Sesshomaru made him feel delighted that she dreamt about him yet, Sesshomaru knew also that this was none other than a dream, what she said could not be true. He pulled away and started kissing her neck, he felt like he was losing control, like some sort of beast was driving his actions. Kagome of course moaned at the attention she was getting and wanted more. She fished her hands into his hair as if she was leading him. Sesshomaru's hands began to wonder as he kept his lips on her neck, his hands went down to her breast, her stomach and her waist. While touching her so lightly, realization struck the prince, he pulled away from her and his eyes just stared at the nightgown she wore. It was light, not light enough for any pervert to see but just enough for the mind to wonder what she looked like without it. It was made of silk and white like the flowers. She just stared at him like something was wrong or like she may have done something wrong. The innocence on her face made her look cute and also more inviting. Sesshomaru felt that fight again, like all of his willpower was coming undone and in the back of his mind he swore he heard a voice say to take her…and he did just that. The eldest prince lifted the miko off her feet and lay her on the soft pedal ground. It was not as romantic or honourable for a man to take a woman outside in the open like they were; but this was a dream and right now he could care less._

 _Kagome thought that when Sesshomaru had pulled away that something was wrong or that she had done something wrong. This was the first time that he had ever kissed her like he did and also the first time he touched her so intimately. In other times when she dreamt of him, he would kiss her gently and touch her face but tonight, tonight was by far different. Kissing her neck, touching her body, making her feel…feel…feel like she needed him, needed a release, anything other than a nightmare. When he had picked her up and lay her down, she was drawn back to his face. He just looked down at her and before she could speak, he was back to kissing her lips, her cheeks, her neck, shoulder, across her chest, practically anywhere he could reach. Her hands reached for his hair again and with every kiss he gave her, she bit her bottom lip. Kagome was starting to feel weird, she had heard about her friends sexual encounters but never had her own. She was experienced knowledgeably but practically she was not. Sesshomaru untied the part of her nightgown that covered her breast, and as it became undone, fabric still covered the area but not the valley between them. Sesshomaru started to kiss that place as Kagome just kept moaning. It was clear that neither of the two thought about what they were doing, it was just a dream anyway or was it? When both of the prince's hands went upon each breast, he started kissing the miko again and fondling her breast at the same time. Kagome just took in all the pleasure and so did Sesshomaru. She moaned and this of course did not go unnoticed by him, and it helped to fuel the desire more. He pitched one nipple, which made the miko grasp and gave him opportunity to deepen their kiss. Kagome's mind was blank but her body was responding and unknown to her she had opened her legs to the prince and he had split between them. She had secure herself to him and he in return thrust forward gentle at first to see how she would respond. When Kagome had felt him thrust forward, she had a front row seat to how aroused the prince was and also to how aroused she was. She felt him do it a second time, he was gentle each time and he waited a while before he did it again but the third time he did thrust forward, she met him half ways. Sesshomaru was pleased, he got the response he was definitely looking for and now he thrust forward with more force. Kagome kept moaning and Sesshomaru kept trusting, she met every one of his thrusts, kissed him with more passion, he squeezed every part of her body he could get his hands on. Sesshomaru knew he could hold out longer but for him it was all about undoing the woman before him and if he was lucky he would get to do it the right way. His thrusts seemed to be becoming more needful to Kagome and she knew why because her movements to meet him were just as needful. She was beginning to feel strange, her whole body was about to become undone, she was going to lose all her senses, this feeling she felt coming was like they both were about to see a side of her they never knew and when Kagome had reached that point…The miko flew to a sitting position in her bed as she just panted. She was sweating and her body had a tingly feeling to it. She looked around and realized she was in her room but yet it still felt like the prince's hands were all over her. She just laid back with one hand over her eyes and the other stretched across the bed. "I can't believe I just…". Kagome moved her hands to her lips. Her lips, and every place that was touched by him still felt tingly. As she studied the events of her dream, she could not help the feeling that it was real to her._

* * *

…Kagome was just sitting at the vanity and staring at nothing. When a knock sounded on the door, she stopped blushing and rushed to answer it. On the other side of the door stood a guard and when Kagome smiled at him, he blushed and looked away from the young woman. "My Lady, everyone is waiting for you to arrive to have breakfast. If you are ready, I will escort you"

"Oh!" The guard stepped back as Kagome moved to step out and close the door "Ready" she smiled

The guard pulled his helmet down further to hide his blushing face "This way then my Lady"

All occupants of the castle minus the maids and the guards; were all seated, ready to commence breakfast. The sad fact was that by order of the Queen, no one was to start eating until all persons were seated at the table. Everyone was there all except Kagome of course. The girls were getting worried because when they have left her she was getting ready for the day and seemed like she would be right behind them in no time. Kaede was also concern for she knew Kagome was never one to be late, just one to never do what she was told. There was of course an unsettling silence in the room. The King and Queen of course sat at the head of the table at each end, with their sons on the left of the King and on his right would be Kaede, the children and the young women. Naraku, by the King's request was asked to join them, but the Advisor decline, saying he had important royal matters that could not wait. Kikyo, Sango and Ayame just sat quietly facing each of the boys who did the same until Inuyasha just could not help himself.

"Why do we have to wait on the wench to eat?"

When the words flew right out of his mouth Ayame, Sango and Kikyo were ready to attack, but they were to slow for the Queen was quicker, and smacked her son hard enough across the head to leave a bump. "Please forgive him, he doesn't know when or where" The Queen gave her son a killer glare that made the hair rise on everyone's neck

Inuyasha swallowed "I'm…so..rr…y" The Queen took her seat and just smiled like nothing happen

"It is okay young prince, I understand. I must say though I have never known Kagome to keep people waiting, maybe something is wrong" Lady Kaede inquired

Sango rose from her seat "I'll go and see what is taking her so long"

"No, there is no need for you to go my dear, I will send a guard to get her" The Queen called the guard and instructed him with his duty.

While they waited the Queen just observe her sons and the girls. Miroku was looking at Sango with that famous look of his, which let Izayoi know where his interest laid. 'Then again that boy was interested in any woman that passed his eye'. She looked at Sango and knew that the young woman felt weird being stared at the way Miroku was staring at her. 'I don't think I need to do much work there, except to stop Sango from killing Miroku with those wondering hands of his'. The Queen gave an inward sigh and just moved on to the next two pairs. Ayame was like a spit fire, just like her red hair, the Queen knew that she was just a match for Koga, yet she did not know why Koga was being so silent all of a sudden. 'He isn't as mouthy as Inuyasha but still, I have never seem him this quiet…I wonder'. She then moved on to Inuyasha, young and such a handful, and then there is Kikyo who seemed reserved, quiet, only speaking if needed too. 'Man this was the one with the most work…these two had nothing in common furthermore were complete opposites'. Then there was Sesshomaru, she just looked at her son with his eyes closes like he was meditating. When he came into the dining room this morning, he seem edgy, like something was bothering him. 'Hmm…'. The Queen of course did not missed the way he acted in the throne room yesterday, and her husband did fill her in on all she had missed when she left in a hurry. Last night however, came as a surprise. When she saw him so close to Kagome in the middle of the hallway, she could not help but wonder if she was the one. She did tell her husband that the right person would come around to claim their son's heart and that he should not rush it, but still with how stubborn Sesshomaru was 'he would not admit his feelings, or even if there were feelings'.

Sesshomaru at that moment however was thinking about what had happen to him last night, or more like what he had dreamt happened. The young prince was recalling every moment his eyes were close, what commence and why it did and it frustrated him to no end to know that he was not coming up with any logical answers. 'It made no sense'. The eldest prince felt like he was going insane just thinking about it. Even though he knew it was all a dream, Sesshomaru was shocked that he let his desires overcome him. 'So was that what it was…did I desire her that much, that I acted like am animal'. His persona was slipping and it was without a doubt that it was because of the young miko, so what was a man like Sesshomaru to do? 'Maybe it was desire and that was just it…no it couldn't be. I am giving this too much thought, it was just a worthless dream, nothing more'. When the door opened Sesshomaru and all the other occupants in the room just looked up at the young woman.

"I am so sorry I'm late" Kagome made her way over to the chair and hesitated when she realized who was sitting right across from her.

Kagome's eyes held Sesshomaru's own as she slipped into her seat. Kagome's heart was beating so hard in her chest that she felt like it was going to break right through her ribcage. Upon seeing Kagome entered the room, Sesshomaru could not take his eyes away from her, and when her eyes met his and she slipped into her seat, he had this unexplainable desire to reach over the table and kiss her. Breakfast was served to and it was silent for a while until Inu no Taisho spoke.

"My dear, I hear you will be showing our guest around the castle, but I will have to pardon Lady Kaede from your showcase, to speak on matters that cannot be delayed any further" The King looked at his Queen who nodded her head and then looked at Kaede who also nodded her head while she ate.

"Izayoi I would like to ask if there is somewhere in which we can train, we would like to keep our minds keen and skills sharp" Sango looked at the Queen

"Oh…of course! We have a training area that the boys use from time to time, sparring and training, you can use it whenever you wish" Izayoi smiled

"NO WAY!" Inuyasha jumped up from his seat and pointed his fingers at each of the young women "IF THEY ARE THERE ALL THE TIME WHEN COULD WE EVER TRAIN"

"Uh…I didn't know a weakling like yourself knew what to do with a sword" Ayame smirked

"WHAT DID YOU SAY WENCH!" The youngest prince slammed his hands on the table

Ayame got up and slammed her hands on the table also "CALL ME WENCH ONE MORE TIME"

"Ayame just stroke the pup's ears and he'll calm down" Kikyo sipped her tea as she smirk "or maybe you would like a bone instead"

"You little…" Izayoi was about to intervene when she realized what Inuyasha was about to say, but Kaede was the one to speak up

"Ayame, Kikyo that is enough" Kaede continued eating

"But Lady Kaede…" Ayame said when she was cut off

"No buts, you are guest here, and you're manners are not becoming as a warrior and ladies of Eden, let alone my students"

Ayame sat down in her chair with an annoyed look on her face. Inuyasha smirked like he had just won a prize.

"Inuyasha you should be ashamed of yourself" The young prince looked at his mother and sat back down in his seat "and you dear husband, just sitting there with a smile on your face"

Inu no Taisho put his hands in the air while still smiling "Oh come on my love, they are young people, they can settle their own differences"

"Hmm…whether that be the case, at the breakfast table it not the place"

"Okay Okay…but it is clear there is tension in the air…hmm" The King pondered for a while and then smiled "How about a friendly sparring match between the group" The King turned his attention to Lady Kaede "Wouldn't it be great to for each of them to show what they can do, Lady Kaede?"

Kaede smirked as she sipped her tea for she knew it was only a matter of time before Inu no Taisho asked for a sparring match between the two groups. "I think that would settle the tension between the them. However what is a spar without a little bet"

Inu no Taisho smirked "This is true. So what would be the bet?"

"Hmm…Let the two groups choose, it is them after all that will be doing all the hard work"

"Good Idea, why don't we let Sesshomaru and…Hmm…" Inu no Taisho looked at each of the girls…'it would be obvious to let the two eldest in the group pick but…'. He looked at Kagome who has been quiet since she came through the door apart from the light laugher she gave. "…Kagome choose for the two groups"

At the mere mention of her name Kagome knew all eyes were upon her and Sesshomaru. She looked up at Sesshomaru who put down his fork and looked at his father. All the occupants at the table just watched the eldest prince minus the children, waiting to hear what the stakes would be. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and locked eyes with her, as she looked away in a flash. 'Hmmm'. "I bet that if we win that each girl spends an entire day in our company". While all the commotion was commencing, Sesshomaru took the time to make a decision on his next move. He knew that the young woman sitting right in front of him, was the cause for all that was going on with him and he decided to accept the fact that there was desire there, but he would not go as far as to say there was anything more than that. Naturally he concluded that the jealousy he was feeling was because he did not want to share, for he wanted his cake and to eat it too. So clearly to Sesshomaru his jealousy was nothing more than a claim to something that was his. 'Did I just think she was mine…doesn't matter I won't be sharing her with that rat Naraku'. He had to find out why this little miko had him coming undone. "What would you put up for value miko?"

Kagome blinked as if she was refreshing her vision "I bet…am…well…" 'what would I bet?'

Everyone was waiting for her to make her decision. "Could you hurry up, we don't have all day" Inuyasha crossed his arms

"Why don't you just hush you big brat" Ayame stared at him "Go on Kagome, whatever it is, no need to worry, we'll win"

"You sound so sure of yourself, how could you be if the young miko here can't make a simple decision" Sesshomaru smirked at Kagome

Kagome was a bit pissed because Sesshomaru tone of voice sounded very belittling of her "Fine, I bet that if we win, you recognised that we are the superior warriors and treat us with respect" Kagome looked at the girls and they all smiled and nodded their heads in agreement.

"Very well then, how about we commence the challenge at mid-evening, we would give the girls enough time to go on their tour of the castle and prepare; for Kaede and I to have our meeting and give you boys enough time to also prepare yourselves" The King looked at his wife with amusement, she just looked at him with worry. Izayoi knew what her own sons were capable of and feared for the girls. When she took a glance at the young women at the table though, they did not look worried but looked like they could not wait to show what they could do. The children just smiled from ear to ear, knowing very well that the each young woman could stand on her own.

"You guys won't even know what hit you when Ayame, Kikyo, Kagome and Sango get through with you" Shippo pipped up and Rin cheered him.

Inuyasha said a few comments here and there but it was all laughs at the table after it was clear that everything would be settle in the arena later.


	9. Chapter 9

After everyone was finish with breakfast, Izayoi excused herself, the girls and the children and had left on their tour of the palace. Sesshomaru decided to take care of royal matters, while his father talked to Lady Kaede and the rest of the boys left to do whatever they wanted. The King and Kaede made their way to his study to have privacy to discuss what had happen in Eden and what also had Kaede so secretive. Even though the palace had become lively, that did not mean that Inu no Taisho did not see how the old miko was acting. She had barely said much since yesterday when they had arrive. The doors to his study were opened for them by the guards standing by and Inu no Taisho like the gentlemen he was let Lady Kaede go in first and then entered himself after. The doors were closed and Inu no Taisho offer Kaede a seat but she declined, preferring to stand. The King however sat and waited for Lady Kaede to start the conversation. The old miko looked around her and took in the room. It was filled with old books and scrolls which she assumed contained stories, laws, regulations, among other things. Kaede knew that Inu no Taisho was waiting for her to commence the conversation and fill him in on what had happen, but you could say she was hesitating, for yes she did come to the decision that the right thing to do was to tell him the true and the whole true, but as she stood there, she could not help but think that maybe she should not. 'I can't keep this to myself…putting his family in danger…even the whole kingdom…if I don't say something…then I am disregarding the safety of everyone to protect Kagome'. Kaede put up a barrier around the room to make sure no one but them could hear what she was about to tell him. Inu no Taisho took note of what Kaede did. 'This must be serious, for her to put up a barrier'

"What I am about to tell you, you might not believe, but I assure you, it is the truth" Kaede walked over to a pile of books, picking up one of them just to seem like she was studying it.

Inu no Taisho locked his fingers together, put his elbows on the desk in front of him and leaned forward "Go on"

Kaede swallowed "You have heard countless stories about the Campion Midoriko and the darkness called Magatsuhi" She paused as she looked at Inu no Taisho to make sure he was paying attention "You know that in the stories they talk about the Jewel of Four Souls and a host that could use the power of the Kami spirits if an evil would ever rise again…"

"Kaede before you go any further, you can't expect me to believe that this myth was real" Inu no Taisho interrupted

"Even though I just told you it was, you still don't believe" Kaede gave him her full attention

Inu no Taisho sat back, of course he did not believe, whether she said it was true or not, there was no proof, except for the stories, but it was just that, stories and stories majority of the time were never real.

"The City of Eden was built on that which you called myth. Did you think that it appeared out of nowhere for no purpose, for year even before I became Head Miko, the city has been the home of the host, who was hidden away from the world by the power of the Jewel of Four Souls, that lays within them, and watched over by the Kami spirits. I assure you Inu no Taisho, this is no mere myth"

Inu no Taisho kept his eyes locked with the old miko's. He had known Kaede for so long and never once knew her to tell a lie, but right now at this moment he could not come to believe what she was saying. If she was telling the truth, and the host did exist then was it possible that…'that she knew who it was?'. Inu no Taisho closed his eyes.

"The answer to your question is yes" Inu no Taisho eyes flew open "I know who the host is, I have proof that she exist, she is here, with me now" Lady Kaede knew what he was thinking. Somethings were not believable enough without physical evidence, and if that is what he needed to believe her right now then she would show him.

Inu no Taisho narrowed his eyes "You say her, that means it is one of the women of the group" it was a statement of facts but Kaede nodded anyway "Then who is it?"

"Do you not know, could you not even tell" Kaede knew that she could tell him who it was but if he still did not believe her wholeheartedly then why not let him guess for himself "They say in the stories that you would know that host for she will have skin as fair as snow, hair as dark as the night sky and eyes as blue as the ocean, if you cannot figure out from those three things who it is then you are not as keen as you think you are"

Kaede went back to looking over the pile of books giving Inu no Taisho time to recollect his facts and figure out the answers from the clues given. 'All the women in the group had black hair, all but Ayame and Sango. Which means there is was only Kikyo and Kagome. I would have added in the little one but Kaede confirmed that it was one of the young ladies, which means little Rin is out of the equation. So now which one of them is it?'. Inu no Taisho closed his eyes are he tried to remember what all the girls eye colours were. 'Kikyo, if I remember correctly had black eyes and Kagome…Kagome eyes were'. Inu no Taisho opened his eyes as he wore a shocked expression on his face.

"Seems like you figure it out finally" Kaede was watching him, from the moment his eyes closed. She knew that it was only a matter of time before he figured it out.

"She is so young though, does she even know that she is the…"

"No, she doesn't and it will stay that way, until it is time for her to make her choice"

Inu no Taisho gave Kaede a puzzle look "What do you mean make her choice?"

Kaede sighed "The Kami spirits were the ones to tell me that Kagome could be either the Champion or…" Kaede just did not want to say it

"Or what Kaede?"

"or a Destroyer" She looked him dead in the eye waiting for his reaction.

Inu no Taisho's eyes widen and he got up from his seat and started pacing. 'This couldn't be'. He still did not want to believe it.

"Believe when I say I have done all that could to keep the latter from happening, but all that has done is loss me and my wards our home and put people in danger"

At this Inu no Taisho stopped dead in his tracks "You are saying that the City of Eden was destroyed because her"

"I am saying that the evil came seeking the jewel and its host, because I decided to mess with powers far beyond my own. A shadow demon, came down upon the city, releasing monster that it had within it, slaying men, women and children. Monks, mikos, warriors all fought and loss, everyone we knew, everything we knew was gone"

"But you survive" Inu no Taisho just stated what was clear facts. He also wanted to know how, how did they survive when everyone in the whole city die.

"You want to know how, don't you? It was the host. In a burst of power the shadow demon found us, and came down upon us, trying to take our lives and it is by the hands of the host that she reach deep down inside the monster and pull out a shard" Kaede was looking right ahead of her, nothing particular in her glance, for she was remembering it all like she was right back there…"We ended up on a hill, where I could see the fire engulf the city…hear the screams of everyone…" Kaede knew she was on the verge of tears, but she stop herself before the first tear could fall. "I was so caught up in protecting Kagome and the others that I forgot my duty to the people of my city" There was a sad tone in Kaede's voice, and Inu no Taisho knew she was feeling guilty. In order to not repeat history she had save the ones, she cared about but had let down thousands more.

Inu no Taisho came open to the old woman and just put his hands upon her shoulders "Kaede, you can't blame yourself for wanting to protect your wards, the same way you can't blame yourself that you weren't there to protect Shu" At the sound of her name Kaede just shook and Inu no Taisho just hugged her.

After a few moment Kaede got serious again and pulled away from the King. "I am telling you this because by being here, we are not just putting you in danger but your entire Kingdom"

Inu no Taisho nodded but a curious question pop into his head "How did they find her?"

"The shard that Kagome pulled from the monster, it was a piece of the jewel which by confirmation of Kami spirits, broke off in the battle long ago"

"So…where has it been, how did this monster get it?"

"The shard was soak in darkness and most likely was in the hands of the evil from so long ago. It is by the shard that no matter how tainted it found its way back home" Before the King could ask another question Kaede said "But the biggest problem is Kagome and the way she acted around the shard, it was like watching her turn dark slowly"

"You fear that she will turn evil" Inu no Taisho asked

Kaede laughed lightly "Sounds like you believe me now, but yes, I do, for by the words of the Kami spirits, there are two men, one that represents Good and the other Evil and it is through them that Kagome must make her decision"

"Two men you say, do you have any idea who they are?" Inu no Taisho was hoping that by knowing this they could stop whatever was to come

"I know what you are thinking and you cannot interfere, for if you do something bad may end up happening, this is her stage and we are just the props." Inu no Taisho was not the only one who wanted to stop the outcome, but Kaede knew first hand that it would cause more harm than good "To answer your question, I have a feeling I know who one of them are, but that I would keep to myself to save you from doing something foolish"

Inu no Taisho just nodded slowly. He did not like not being in the loop of everything, but he understood. "And the shard?"

"I have it and for now it is safe and secure, but I have a feeling that whoever the evil is, they are here and they will come for the shard and for the host"

"So what do we do?"

"We keep our minds sharp, for we do not know when are where the attack may come from, or who or not we can trust. With that said Inu no Taisho I must again tell you that you cannot by any means necessary tell anyone. Not your wife, sons and not even the Advisor. I have taken enough risk telling you, now swear to me, give me you oath that this will stay between us until the day which will soon come"

Inu no Taisho hesitated, for he had never kept a secret from his wife, except for Shu. To ask him to keep something like this from Izayoi, especially something that was putting her life and the life of their children and people in danger, but he had no choice, this had to be Kagome's play with no interference by anyone.

"Inu no Taisho, you must swear to me" Kaede was a bit worried at this moment

"I give my oath Kaede" The old miko nodded and was about to take down the barrier to leave but Inu no Taisho wanted to know one last thing "Kaede! What will you do if she does turn evil?"

Kaede paused, with her back to him "I will do what I have to"

Kaede took the barrier down and made her way out. Inu no Taisho knew that this could not be easy for her, and if he assumed right about what her words meant, than he knew for sure that this was beyond painful for her and for Kaede's sake, he would pray to the Kamis that Kagome made the right choice.

* * *

The Queen, the young women and the three children had seen all of the palace and now were in the Queen's garden having tea. They all made small talk as they watched Rin, Shippo and Kohku play hide and seek. The Queen loved having the company of the girls and the children. It was not like her boys and husband were not good company but having girl company was nothing to compare to.

"Your palace is so beautiful Izayoi"

"Thank you Kikyo"

"How do you like your rooms?"

"They are by far the most spacious ever and beautiful" Ayame marvelled

"And the bath is so lovely" Sango added

Izayoi giggled a bit by the girls and looked over to Kagome. The young miko looked to be far away in thought. "Kagome what about you?"

"Huh…Oh everything is wonderful"

"As usual Kagome is day dreaming about him most likely" Kikyo said as she sipped her tea.

Sango and Ayame smirked, while Izayoi looked puzzle at what they were talking about. "I wasn't" Kagome blushed

"Ooooo…She's blushing, maybe seeing him in real life was too much for her" Ayame said

"I don't understand, who are you speaking of?" The Queen became interested

"No one, they are just talking nonsense" Kagome grabbed Ayame and put her hands over the red head's month.

"Kagome has been having a dream of this man, for as long as we have known her" Kikyo spoke up

"Oh a dream man, this is interesting, go on" The Queen clapped her hands in excitement, encouraging Kikyo to go on

Sango decided to carry on the story "This dream man has hair as white as snow and eyes as golden as the sun"

By this time, Kagome was beyond embarrass "You guys are so mean"

"Anyway we could not help but notice that…" Kikyo started

"That it sounded a lot like Sesshomaru!" The Queen finished the sentence a bit surprise "However it could be Inuyasha…" Izayoi pondered at the thought

Ayame finally got away from Kagome "Exactly!...but we know for sure it is Sesshomaru"

"And why is that?" Izayoi asked

"Because of the way she looks at him" Ayame was tackled by Kagome again

"Hmmm…interesting, I would have to agree that it could be Sesshomaru" Izayoi caught the attention of the girls as she sipped on her tea

"Why would you say that Izayoi?" Kagome asked for all of the girls

The Queen smirked "Because Inuyasha fancies older women, such as yourself, Kikyo" Izayoi said the young woman blush and just closed her eyes and sipped on her own tea.

Just then the children came running to the group of women, asking for them to play with them. Sango, Ayame and Kikyo got up and ran behind Shippo and Kohku. Rin however decided to stay with Kagome and the Queen, for Izayoi wanted to know about Kagome's dream.

"So Kagome, tell me more of your dreams" Izayoi encouraged

Kagome sat behind Rin who wanted the older girl to plait flowers into her hair. "Izayoi, I am sorry that girls told you of my silly dreams, they don't know for certain if it was Sesshomaru or not"

"It is okay Kagome, we all have dreams of love" Izayoi smiled while handing Kagome flower after flower

"How could it be love if we have never met?" Kagome was so caught up in what she was doing that she did not even realized what she said

Izayoi thought for a while before answering "Well…some people just know…it's like destiny"

When Kagome was done, Rin thanked her and ran off to play with the rest. "Well I guess my destiny could go another way"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well…" Kagome hesitated, she wonder if she should tell Izayoi about the other man in her dreams, she had not even told her closest friends. She looked at her friends which caused Izayoi to look from Kagome to the girls

"You haven't told your friends" Kagome looked at Izayoi, for it was like she was reading her thoughts. The young miko nodded. "You don't have to tell me Kagome, I don't want to over step any boundaries"

"No no…it's just I haven't told them because I know what they would say" Kagome looked down at her hands in her lap. Izayoi put her own hand on top of Kagome's. Kagome sighed "I have been having dreams of another man, with dark hair and red eyes and it is like I know there is something not right about him but I still feel drawn to him, I don't know how else to explain it"

Izayoi took the information she just received and squeezed Kagome's hands "Kagome" The young miko looked up "Do you know who the person is?" Kagome shook her head "Well, in this world we can't help who we fall deep in love with, that is for sure and at the end of it all, it is for you to make the right choice" Izayoi could feel like there was more to the story, but she would not push Kagome to tell her. "I may not know you Kagome but I think whenever these two people come into your life, you will make the right decision" Izayoi smiled at Kagome which made the young miko smile back

Izayoi picked up her tea cup 'If Sesshomaru is one of the men she is dreaming of, then for certain she could be the one for him'

* * *

Naraku took the time he had to figure out how he was going to get back the shard. He would need all the power he had to get pass the barrier of the box it was held in but that was not the biggest problem. The biggest problem was when would he be able to get it. He could not take it in board daylight when guards were all around, for if he was seen going into a room where he had no calling, it would arise suspicion. This only left one other option which was night and even that was too risky for the old miko would be in her room all night long. 'What to do?'. Then it came to him, if he could not get it himself then he would get someone to get it for him. It was perfect for if that person got caught then they would be the one prosecuted and no suspicion would shifted to him. 'So who will it be?'. He could get a guard or a maid to do it. 'Why not both'. The evil sorcerer smiled, two people to do his dirty work was just what he needed. Naraku took a book from the shelf in his room and lit a few candles after he drew the curtains. Naraku knew the perfect two people to be his victims. There was a maid called Zara who was the head maid in charge of the guest in the palace and Haru who was in charge of the wing in which the guest were station in. These two people were perfect for no one would suspect them of entering a room in which they had no calling in, their duty was to those rooms and as was said before, if they were caught, he would not be suspected. Naraku opened a small box which held locks of hair in it. The sorcerer had collected samples of hair from majority of the occupants in the castle for a spell just like the one he was about to commence. As he chanted the spell, he layed the lock of each person's hair in front of him. He chanted and chanted and soon the hair began to burn. Zara was taking care of some chords when she stop dead in her tracks. Her eyes became cloudy and soon they glowed red like Naraku's and then changed back to their normal colour. Naraku could now see through the eyes of Zara and had full control over the maid. Haru was making his rounds about the guest wing and also stopped dead in his tracks when he felt something come over him. The guard closed his eyes and when he opened, they had turned red for one moment and then change back to their normal colour. Another guard asked Haru if he was all right and Haru just nodded as he went on his way, for now he was also under the control of the sorcerer. Now that Naraku had these two people under his control, his plan was coming into focus. The maid and the guard would get him the shard he needed, all he had to do was give them the power needed to get pass the barrier. While his two minions were doing that he could get close to Kagome and through her get close to the child.

"Now hear my voice" Naraku smirk while he talked "the old miko has something belonging to me in her possession. She keeps it in a box on her vanity, protected by a barrier, I will give you the dark magic you need to get it and you will bring it to me"

Zara and Haru nodded their heads in understanding

"Good"

Naraku closed the spell book and walked out of the room. He knew that the Queen was showing their guest around the palace and then having tea in the garden. When he made it to the Queen's garden he just watched the women talk and the child play. He watched Rin with her friends, smiling and running around as they took turns trying to catch each other. His attention was side-tracked by the giggling of the women. His eyes landed on Kagome as it was like he could see nothing but her, he did not understand why he felt so taken by her, it was like there was something pulling him in her direction. 'There is something about her, I can feel it, but what it is I have no idea, no worries my little miko, I will find out sooner than later'. The Advisor just smirked.

"Why are you spying on our guest, you worm"

Oh did Naraku know that voice oh to well. He turned and was met with the sight of Sesshomaru. "Whatever do you mean your majesty?"

"Don't play games with me" Sesshomaru looked in the direction of the young miko "You fancy the young miko"

Naraku just stared in the same direction "and what if I do?"

Sesshomaru just growled which was becoming a bad habit

Naraku lightly laugh "Not that it is any business of yours, but yes I do fancy her, does that bother you eldest prince?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the Advisor "You're up to something and whatever it is, leave her out of it"

"Oh my! For a minute there, I swore you cared for someone, or am I thinking too much into it"

"What I think or do has nothing to do with you, worm" Sesshomaru crossed his arms and looked back at the Advisor "I will only warn you once, stay away from her"

Naraku walked pass Sesshomaru and stopped "I am just like you Sesshomaru, for what I say and do, has nothing to do with you" with that said the Advisor went along his business

Sesshomaru gave Kagome once last glance and then went on his way. For some reason it was unsettling to Sesshomaru to know for certain that Naraku held an interest in the girl. The Advisor never seemed to be interested in anything, which spark an interest in Sesshomaru to see now there was something, 'more like someone', who the Advisor seemed to fancy. There was no doubt in Sesshomaru mind that there was something going on he had no clue what it was but he sure as hell was going to figure it out.


	10. Chapter 10

This was it! This was the moment everyone one was waiting for and now was the time for both Inu no Taisho and Kaede to see what the others group could do. The King, Queen, Lady Kaede and the children were seated to spectate the match, while the boys each stood at one end of the arena waiting for their opponents. The girls were not late, it was just that everyone was extra early, maybe it was the anticipation that was getting to them all. The doors to the arena opened and in walk each young women, dressed, armed and ready to go. When the guys saw the girls, they each just looked on like they were memorized, all but Sesshomaru however, he looked but he did not let it show on his face how he truly felt by the way Kagome was dressed. The young women came to stand in front of the young men and showed there respect by bowing to each other.

Inu no Taisho clapped his hands, signalling for the attention from both groups and from all the occupants "Each match will be a one on one match between one member of each group" Everyone nodded their heads understanding the terms. "Now how do we choose who will fight who?" Inu no Taisho pondered

"Simple my dear" Izayoi got up "Rin can you help me please" The little girl nodded as she followed the Queen over to the two groups. Izayoi presented to each group what looked like to be straws "Pick one each and the two pieces that match up would be the two to fight each other"

Each person took a piece of straw from Izayoi and when the picking was done, they each held out their hands, presenting their piece to be viewed. "Now Rin can you tell me for each person whose piece matches who?" Izayoi smiled at the small child.

Rin nodded with excitement to help and looked to each person's hand. Starting with Kikyo she began her observation "Kikyo and Inuyasha, Koga and Ayame, Sango and Miroku and that leave Sesshomaru and Kagome" Rin grabbed onto Kagome's hand who smiled at the child while telling her what a good job she had done.

Izayoi clapped her hands together smiling "Good" Izayoi took Rin's hand while leading her away from the two groups, but before they had gotten too far away, Rin pulled away from the Queen and ran over to Sesshomaru and pulled on his garments.

Sesshomaru stooped down eye level to the young child "I am sorry to tell you this, but Onee-san is going to kick your butt" She looked at the rest of the boys "Good luck to you all, you are going to need it" She smiled at them and then patted Sesshomaru's shoulder and ran from to the Queen's side.

Sesshomaru watched the child and then looked up to Kagome, who looked back at him with something in her eyes. 'Is that determination? Could it be that she was that strong, to think that she could last more than a minute in the arena with me?...Hmm…'. Sesshomaru stood up, while each of the boys faced their opponents. From Sesshomaru's observation the young miko seemed calmed, collected, like she had already won. Sesshomaru smirked, for some reason his interest was intrigued, like he had gotten a new toy and could not wait to play with it. His smirked of course did not go unnoticed by Kagome and she got a confused look on her face.

"The child thinks of you highly, I hope you don't disappoint"

Kagome smirked back at the eldest prince "Trust me, I never disappoint"

Sesshomaru was a bit surprise when the young miko answered him. He had expected her to blushed, but no, not the woman who was standing before right at this moment. It was like looking at someone different, confident, bold, to tell the truth Sesshomaru liked to see that in her.

* * *

"Now that your opponents have been decided, we would start with Kikyo and Inuyasha" Inu no Taisho announced and the others left the two opponents on the arena floor allow.

Kikyo and Inuyasha played their respect to each other and to the spectators, and then it began.

"So are you going to un-shaft your sword and show us it's true form" Kikyo crossed her arms

"How would you know of my sword's true form" Inuyasha was a bit taken back

Inu no Taisho looked at Kaede wondering if she told the girls, about the swords that he had passed to his two sons, but like reading his mind she said "I didn't"

"It is obvious to anyone who has spiritual powers could feel the power emitting from your sword, so stop wasting my time and let's get this show on the road"

"Ha…Fine" When the young prince drew his sword, it transformed which caught the attention of all the occupants who of course would have seen it for the first time. "Meet Tessaiga" The sword pulsed as if recognizing its name being called

Kikyo was no fool she could feel the power of the sword, so could all those with spiritual powers, but the sword let its power be known to all in the room when a gust of wind pick up inside the room, where no windows were opened. "Impressive I must say that, but then again all it looks like is a big tooth"

Inuyasha smirked "Make all the fun you want to make of my sword, but you won't be when you are staring up at the tip of it"

"We'll see" With that said the wind picked up and in swirled around Kikyo. The eldest priestess started to glow pink and with the forming of her hands she created a bow and arrow. With a quick pace, Kikyo began to fire arrow after arrow at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha jumped out of the way and just slashed through the others. The young prince wasted no time in getting close to Kikyo and charged right at her. Kikyo expected him to for it was her belief that Inuyasha could only use close range attacks and it was easier for her to use long range attacks to keep him at bay, exhaust him and then give him her final blow. Kikyo could not be so wrong. She was firing arrows at him and Inuyasha was defecting everyone. When he was close enough to her, he jump and slung his sword down on her but Kikyo being a quick thinker, put up a barrier up which bounce back Inuyasha and pushed Kikyo a ways back. Inuyasha landed on his feet and Kikyo landed kneeling down. Inuyasha took this opportunity to release his first strike, Wind Scar. When the youngest prince released his attack, it caught Kikyo off guard for she did not know he was capable of long range attacks, but Kikyo knew exactly how to counter. Kikyo stood and form what looked like whips that met Inuyasha's attack head on. When the two attack hit, they made a huge blast that made the arena un-see-able. The boys thought for sure that, that was it, when it came to their brother's Wind Scar, it got the job done.

"So that's it then" Koga said "I thought it would be a bit longer"

"It's far from over" Sango smirked

The dust in the arena started to settle and the silhouette of Inuyasha could be seen but then as everyone looked to his opponent a small glow could also be seen. In a blink of an eye, multiple wipes sprung front from where Kikyo was still standing and lashed out at Inuyasha. The young prince dodged as best as he could. When the dust had settle around Kikyo, there she told untouched, with spiritual energy whips around her just hitting the ground. The King, Queen and the boys were all surprised that after the Wind Scar she was still standing.

"Amazing" Inu no Taisho looked at Kaede who just smirked

"I must say I am impressed, people normally don't stand after my Wind Scar, but here you are standing without a scratch even" Inuyasha smiled

"Well I must say I underestimated you. I thought you would only be able to do close range combat, I also thought you would be a weak opponent, but I stand corrected" Kikyo smiled also

"Is that your white flag I see waving" Pointing his sword at the miko, Inuyasha stood ready to continued

"Oh come on, I wouldn't want to disappoint you" Kikyo launched one of her many whips at the young prince, continuing their battle

* * *

"Look at him, he is actually enjoying himself" Miroku made his observation known

"Yeah he is, and I don't blame him, I am too and it isn't even me in the arena" Koga smirked "I think from watching this first battle we're all going to have a tougher time beating these ladies than we expected"

Sesshomaru took in what his brothers said out loud and looked over to Kagome. 'If she is half as strong as her friend, then this fight would be entertaining, however I never loss to anyone, so I have nothing to worry about'

* * *

The battle between Inuyasha and Kikyo continued and the young prince was fighting off whip after whip. Kikyo was not given him any opportunity to use his sword for attacks, only for defence. Inuyasha knew this, and decided the only way he could get her, is to attack him is head on. He had to be fast and quick. He calculated which whip came after the other and when the last one made its strike, he made his move. Kikyo realized he was heading right for her again and tried to stop him but anticipating where he was going to appear next, seemed to be a challenge. He was closing in and Kikyo knew she had no time left, when he was upon her she formed a shield and sword. The Tessaiga hit the shield and Kikyo pushed Inuyasha away from her. They then began to fight head on, Kikyo proving to be very skilled with a sword.

"You have sword skills" Sesshomaru meant it as a statement but Kagome answered him anyway

"Yes amount other fighting skills"

"Hmm" Sesshomaru kept his eyes on the two opponents.

As the sword play went on for a while, Inuyasha decided he had enough, and thought it was time to end things, for of course he was not the only one who had an opponent to fight. The young prince swung at Kikyo and when she went to block, Inuyasha jumped back catching her off guard and opened for another attack. "Got ya!". Inuyasha released his Backlash Wave and as it headed towards the priestess, Kikyo stood her ground. This made Inu no Taisho and Izayoi stand for they could not believe that Inuyasha would use Backlash Wave in the arena, for what could be a meaningless fight.

Miroku, Koga and even Sesshomaru could not believe that Kikyo was standing there. 'Is she really going to take that head on' Each of them thought

Kikyo raised her barrier and the attack made contract, blasting away all that was around it and to most of the occupants the person who it was attempting to hit.

"INUYASHA! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" The Queen was extremely worried but that was soon gone.

The ground started to shake and when everyone looked at the dust that immediately dispersed, there stood Kikyo again, no damage or so it may seem. She was now emitting with spiritual energy all around her. She formed one wipe and coursing with power she swung at Inuyasha, hoping he would go on the defence and block. So he did. The young prince used the sword to defend himself and when he blocked with the sword, it turned, looking like an old rusty sword. This shocked everyone, for Kikyo had not only, withstand another attack but also turned the sword to its worthless self.

"She purified it, rendering it useless, now the match will end" Kagome spoke, not realizing she said it out loud. The three brother just side glance the young miko.

Kikyo strike Inuyasha on the hand licking the sword away from him. Kikyo then with a bit more power gave Inuyasha a lash sending him flying back, she then released two arrows pinning the sleeves of his shirt to the wall. "Given up?"

"Hell no" Inuyasha reach for one of the arrows but it burned his hand

"Just give up"

"NO!"

"Fine" With that said Kikyo started to use her purification powers to make Inuyasha's skin burn

The prince screamed in pain, and the Queen seeing her youngest son in pain was about to say something when Kaede intervened "Enough!"

Kikyo stopped her attack, the arrows disappeared and Inuyasha dropped to the ground. Kikyo went over to the young prince and healed him of all his injuries, and when Inuyasha had awaken, Kikyo smiled at him "You fought well"

Inuyasha was a sore loser but he would admit this one time when he was bested "You did too"

Inuyasha got up and gave his hand to Kikyo to take, so he could assist her in standing, but when she did, she collapsed right in his arms. All the girls ran over to her and Kagome was about to heal her when Kaede told her to stop and save her strength for her fight. Kaede then instructed Inuyasha to bring Kikyo over to a bench where she would tend to her.

"What's wrong with her" Inuyasha looked on in concern.

"She exhausted herself. By taking your attack head on, not once but twice, plus using her power to purify your sword and still have enough left to fight you, then healing you, she was at her limit. Truth is if I did not stop her, and if I thought you could on hold out on her attack, you would of won" Kaede said in a matter-of-fact voice

"So why did you interfere you old hag"

Kaede hit Inuyasha long side his head "No manners, just like your father! If I let her continued, she would of boiled the skin right off your bones"

That made Inuyasha swallowed in despair.

"Will she be alright Lady Kaede?" The worry in Izayoi was like a mother asking of her child.

"She will be fine, just a little healing and some rest, and she will be alright" Kaede smiled

"So I guess it is fear to say Kikyo is the winner" Inu no Taisho stated much to his son's objection "Next match Koga and Ayame"


	11. Chapter 11

The two opponents stood in the area waiting on the King to give the word for them to begin. Ayame watched Koga for the most of the time they were waiting and the second eldest son was doing the same. Koga knew that from the first battle that he should not underestimate the young woman. Even though she was not a miko, she was still one of the warriors from the Trails. Now that the prince had some time to study it, he took the time to consider exactly what his opponent went through. The Trails were well-known around the realm and what people had to endure during the levels of the Trails was not for the weak of anything. This made it still shocking to register that Sango and Ayame were the best of the lot, especially at their age. Koga smirked, he knew he would not be disappointed and he of course did not want to disappoint his opponent.

"You keep smirking. What is so amusing?" Ayame narrowed her eyes

Koga shrugged shoulders and he started stretching "You might say I am excited" In a matter-fact tone he then says "I am going to be fighting one of the Warriors of the Trails"

Ayame slightly smiled "I can't make any promises that I won't kill you"

Koga turned around backing her and just said "It wouldn't be your best if you didn't"

That was it, the moment Ayame was waiting for, the off guard chance and with it, she did not wait for the start of the match, she started it herself. Ayame knew she was quick and as far as she knew there was none quicker on their feet than her. Little did she know she was so wrong. With a dagger in one hand, her opponent met her attack head on blocking affectively. Koga just smirked at the warrior as Ayame stood there shocked by how quick the prince was able to block her attack. All the spectators just watched, the girls seeming lightly shocked and so was Kaede, though she did not show it. The King did not seem upset for the start of the fight without his signal, he was a bit impress to know that Ayame was quick on her feet, but the King knew for sure that Koga was much quicker.

"So you're quick, good to know" Koga narrowed his eyes while still smirking at the young warrior

Ayame matched his expression "So are you"

Koga pushed Ayame back which cause her to do a back flip and land on her feet "Actually I'm much faster"

With that said the prince moved so fast that at first Ayame had no clue where he would attack. It was then that she remember what she cannot see, she would have to use her other senses to find. She closed her eyes and used her other senses to single out where Koga was. Ayame opened her eyes just in time to leap high into the air as Koga was about to attack from behind. The Queen gasped at how high the young woman jump and the King leaned forward in his chair while looking marvelled. Koga looked up at Ayame, not only had she anticipated his attack but she had jump higher than anyone could imagine. It looked like Ayame was floating in the air and the young warrior took that moment to release her attack. She threw shuriken one after the other making it look like a rain of knives falling from the sky. Koga tried dodging one after the other and the ones he could not dodge, he reflected with his dagger. Ayame landed after a while and the prince and the warrior just stared down each other. Koga was tired of the dodging of attacks and realized the only way this fight would end was with head on combat.

'If I can't land a hand on her maybe I can exhaust her and get the upper hand' The prince thought

In the entire Kingdom it was no secret that Koga was fast, but he was also known for his stamina and endurance. The prince could go on fighting for hours, even days, long after his opponent was exhausted. For the prince this took a lot of training to store up his stamina like that but it is one of the aspects that gave him the upper in battle.

Koga looked at the ground, where multiple shuriken were laid. The prince realized these were ordinary shuriken, actually when he took a better look they looked this leaves. Koga just smirked picking one up from the ground and twirling it around on his fingers. "So leaves huh! Why something so non-destructive?"

"My dear prince, in the hands of a novice, it may seem that way, but in my hands they make me a dangerous woman" Ayame gave a light smile to Koga

"Really! Let's see" Koga threw the shuriken in Ayame's direction

Ayame caught the shuriken and in her next move blocked Koga's attack. The two opponents continued their battle, dagger and shuriken in hand trying to land an injury on the other.

* * *

Kaede took this time to voice her assessment of the first fight knowing that Ayame and Koga would be at it for a while. "So you gave your sword to Inuyasha, it seems fitting for him"

The King nodded his head without looking away from the two fighters "I thought that it would help in the control of his anger and tempter". Kaede raised an eye brow but the King did not have to look at her to known he had to explain. "Inuyasha while growing up was always trailing after his brothers, wanting to be strong like them in every way. The person he idealized most was Sesshomaru, I don't know why, could be because they were so similar in appearance or whether it was because he was the youngest and weakest and Sesshomaru the eldest and strongest. Whatever it was Inuyasha was hell-bent on beating his brother, but Sesshomaru never made it easy for him. So I found that he developed a rage of sort, one that would get out of hand at time, so I give him Tessaiga in hopes that it could help him with controlling his anger"

Kaede nodded in understanding "So I guess the only thing the sword can't control is that big mouth of his"

The King laughed and the Queen did too "Unfortunately Lady Kaede it cannot"

The old woman smiled a bit "Shame"

"What of Kikyo, I see you have trained her well, though I will say she seems merciless" The King now turned his attention to Kaede as the old woman looked towards Kikyo.

"The truth is it was not easy, she is one of the most stubborn young women I know, and all four of them are stubborn. However she is keen to learn and keener to fight if she has too" Kaede took a breath

"So nothing like Ayame, I can see" The King and Kaede looked at the pair.

They were still at it. Strike after strike after strike, not one person letting up, not one person getting tired. If Kaede considered it, she would say that both of them were equally matched and that the fight was getting nowhere, but she did not consider it because she knew that she would be wrong.

"Ayame is a bit like Inuyasha, mouthy" Kaede stopped when she heard the Queen giggle

"Just how Koga likes them" The Queen looked on

Kaede continued "She is quick to rush into things, and in a battle people would say that would lead to a disadvantage, but Ayame makes it into an advance for herself"

King nodded "By being quick"

"Not just that your majesty, but also keen with her other senses and light on her feet" The King, Queen and Kaede turned to the person who just spoke.

Kohku just kept staring at the two fighters, for he knew first-hand what Ayame and his sister was capable of, it was that of course that made them the best warriors in the Trails.

"You are free to speak Kohku" The King encouraged the young one to go on

"Ayame is quick because she is so light on her feet which also makes it easy to jump higher that humanly possible. She did this by wearing weighs on her feet every day, it was difficult at first but worth the reward in the end" Kohku admired Ayame

"Interesting, but how about her senses, she could not see Koga coming yet she dodged like she knew" The King was looking at Kohku but this time Shippo chimed in.

"That's because she wore a blindfold each time she trained. Ayame trained herself against herself, if that makes sense" Shippo pondered for a moment " Ayame knew she was fast but if she was faced against herself then how could she beat her speed. If someone moves faster than one can see, then one must depend on their other senses to defeat their opponent. Touch, smell and hearing can work a lot better against an opponent of speed. If someone is moving fast, there feet still need to touch the ground no matter how long it stays there, that still makes a sound and a vibration and everyone has a scent, not using her eyes, sharpens her other senses" Shippo looked back at everyone and smiled "Did I do good Lady Kaede?"

The old women smiled "Very good Shippo and you too Kohku. Keen like you should be, but let's not forget she uses leave shuriken because the thinner they are the easier they are to throw and to hit their target"

The King and Queen were astonished at the children's intellect and keen eyes, it made the King smiled as her put his hand on Shippo's head and gave it a light rub. The Queen gave a look at Rin who was just watching quietly "Rin is there anything you want to add"

Rin shook her head "Not yet, I'm waiting"

This puzzle both the King and Queen but Kaede decided to carry on with the conversation "Koga" was all she said waiting for the King to focus on the conversation again. "Fast, very fast, sharp instincts and from what I can see stamina and endurance, aside from his strength and sword play"

The King was about to talk but the Queen beat him to it "The sharp instincts came naturally, not only in him but all of our sons. The speed however, from the time Koga was a young child, he would push the heaviest objects in his way, it help to build his speed, strength, stamina and endurance. Wasn't easy. It took longs days and even longer nights. Sometimes he would even pass out from exhaustion and be bedridden for days, yet whenever he was better he went right back to it. I do not think his strongest asset is his speed, stamina or endurance, but his will to never give up"

Kaede could hear the adoration the Queen held for her son. The way she talked about him was a mother who was clearly proud of her child. Everyone was quiet now and watched as the battle went on.

* * *

As Ayame pushed off of Koga attacking her, the young warrior just stood there. Ayame would not lie to herself, she was feeling a bit wore down and by the look of Koga, he was not. Ayame then realized what was happening 'He is only coming at me head on to wear me out'. Ayame stood up straight, if she wanted to win this battle than she had to do something quick.

Koga could tell that Ayame was getting tired just like he wanted and it would not be long before she was caught off guard. Koga saw her heavy breathing and was about to strike again but notice that Ayame stood up straight like she was not even tired. Koga saw her hold her hands outward from her body, wrist up and just like that a chain of leave shuriken flowed from under her sleeves. Koga watched as the young woman ready herself for battle. Ayame shot the chain of leave shuriken with her right hand at the prince, Koga dodge like he has been all the time but what he was not expecting was the recoiling of the chain to be so fast and out of nowhere both set of chains was coming at him from both directions. Koga reflected one with his dagger, but there was no dodging this time and when the attack hit him, he was thrown backwards landing on his feet. There was a cut on his side but nothing major, or should I say nothing he had the time to study about because Ayame was quick on him, coming in for a direct attack. Koga grabbed her hands hitting Ayame hard in the chest which cause her to be thrown back but not before releasing her chains again. Koga reflected both with his dagger and used his speed to get close to Ayame to attack again when he thought he had a perfect opportunity from behind, to not just his surprise but everyone else's, the leave shuriken chain came up behind Ayame like it was protecting her.

* * *

"Something you forgot to tell us Lady Kaede" The King raised his eye brow at the old miko

"Her leave shurikens are enchanted, forge for her by our blacksmiths, one of the many weapons given to warriors of the Trails. Now you know. Now when will Koga reveal his Goraishi, we all know you passed down one weapon each to your sons" Lady Kaede was now the person to raise her eye brow

"Touché" The King said as he looked on

* * *

"Wow you guys are wiping all the secrets for these guys" Sango just watched the battle

"Well we all know how Ayame is" Kagome giggled

"Over the top?" Kikyo was awake but still very much weak from her fight.

Kagome gave Kikyo a playful look "More like determined"

"So I am assuming her leave shuriken are enchanted" Miroku was not really asking but yet still waiting on a response

"Yes" Kagome said

"Interesting" Sesshomaru said aloud

"Oh it's about to get more interesting" Sango smirked

"I don't doubt it won't" Sesshomaru said, for he knew that Koga was about to use the only weapon that could help him win this battle

* * *

"So your leave shuriken are enchanted, nice trick" Koga narrowed his eyes at Ayame

" Well you didn't leave me much choice now, did you! Wearing me down to make me too tired to defence myself, when clearly you could go way beyond required of a human" Ayame was just looking over her shoulder, not fulling giving Koga her attention "So right back at ya, nice trick"

"Well thank you, but I have one more trick up my sleeve" Koga reached into his armour and pulled out what looked like to be a claw and secure it to his arm. "Ready?"

In a flash Koga moved on the attack coming straight for Ayame. When he striked down, the claw came into contact with the leave shuriken chains. The power emitting from both opponents weapons was strong and for a minute Ayame thought the chains would break. The young warrior pushed her opponent from her but Koga was much quicker not lingering long on the ground and attacking Ayame every chance he got. Ayame realized that Koga's speed was picking up and the only way for her to keep up was using her other senses. She closed her eyes and tried to read the prince's moves. Koga knew he just needed one good vantage point, a moment where her leave shuriken chains would not have enough time to counter. The prince picked up more speak attacking Ayame at what seemed like every angle at once. Ayame is finding it hard to keep up with him, for she had never anticipated that someone would be just as fast as she was. She could hear every footstep he made when he touch the ground, yet they all sounded like they were happening the same time. She could hear every time he moved against the wind but it all sounded mashed together. She could smell him yet it seems like his scent was everywhere. Ayame knew she could not keep up and that for once her senses were not working for her. By studying so much on her senses and her leave shuriken chains protecting her from every attack, in a split second Koga had an opportunity and all it took was a blast from his claw. Koga created an energy blast and disbursed it towards Ayame, while still attacking her head on distracting her. Ayame was so engross in reading him that when she realized a blast was upon her it was too late. Ayame opened her eyes just then as the blast hit her head on, sending her flying across the room. When it seemed like she would hit the wall, Koga caught her, landing gracefully on his feet.

"Are you okay?" Koga's voice held true concern in it

As Ayame just breathed heavily she look up at him with one eye open the other closed "That wasn't the true extent of your claw's power"

"No, I just needed enough to stung you, not hurt you" Ayame smiled up at the second youngest prince "Can you stand?"

"I might need some help" Ayame said

"My pleasure" Koga smirked

He lifted her up in his arms and carry her over to her friends and his brothers. As he lay her down gently next to Kikyo, Sango and Kagome rushed to her side

"Not bad red head" Ayame gave Sango a look that let her know she was not amused by the name

"I still lost" Ayame said in a matter-of-fact tone

Kikyo put her hand on her should and squeezed "Yes but that was a great performance"

Ayame smiled at Kikyo, then looking at Kagome and Sango who just nodded their heads.

"Yeah, I guess you ain't just a loud mouth, you got skills" Everyone at that point looked over to the person who had just spoke, a bit shock at what he said "What? Why are all of you looking at me like that?"

"Well if it's coming from you Inuyasha, then I guess I wasn't all that bad" Ayame giggled and so did the other girls

It was in that moment that each of the princes realized they loved to hear the sound of the young women's laughter, it was warm and inviting, something they all thought they could get accustom too. In that moment Lady Kaede came over to assess Ayame's injuries. They were not major, but it was clear she would be nursing a big black and blue mark for a while.

"The winner of the battle is Koga" The King announced

"Which means up next is Sango and Miroku" The Queen said smiling.


	12. Chapter 12

Everything was settled, and now it was time to begin the third battle. Sango was fixing her gear as she stood with her friends encouraging her and giving her thoughtful words. Sango just smiled at the three women and reassumed them that she would do her best. The boys just stood there staring at the young women, they all must admit, each woman was unique. Their battle techniques were by far amazing, and so far Kikyo and Ayame had proven to everyone that they could hold their own. This of course made Miroku and Sesshomaru anxious for their turn, Sesshomaru more anxious now than Miroku who was obviously next. The eldest son looked over at his brother, wondering what was going through his mind. Miroku knew Sesshomaru was watching him and without looking at his brother he spoke.

"I will try to not let it drag out to long, but you know I can't make any promises though"

Sesshomaru smirked at his brother "Just don't lose"

Miroku just looked at all his brother and slightly smirked. Inuyasha gave him a smirk of his own and Koga patted him on the back as Miroku made his way onto the area floor. Sango gave the girls one last smile and followed suit. They stood facing each other, both ready clearly get started. Kagome went to stand next to Sesshomaru while looking out at the two opponents. Sesshomaru side glanced her and just study her for a moment before returning his attention to the pair in the area.

"We're next, are you as excited as I am?"

Sesshomaru turn to her, Kagome gaining his full attention "I don't get excited for a battle, just a bit impatient"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders and turn to walk away from the Eldest prince. Kagome stopped then and said "You'll get excited, I tend to bring that out in people"

Sesshomaru was a bit surprised by her remark. She walked away from him and the prince just thought to himself. 'She is different from all those other times…hmm…'

With a loud voice the King signal for the battle to begin.

Sango was the first to attack, going head on with Miroku. She unsheathed two daggers and went for the attack. Miroku put up a shield barrier to deflect her attacks, one after the other. It was no secret that he had spiritual power but Sango knew that was not all he could do. Miroku pushed her off and Sango landed on her feet like a graceful dancer. Miroku was shaking out his arm, he had form the shield with, because he had to admit, it was a bit sore from her endless attacks.

"Come on Monk, there's more to you than just the spiritual powers so why hide" Sango just kept her stance.

Miroku scratched behind his head and just laughed "So I'm a Monk now"

"Well that is what you would call a man with spiritual powers" Sango just smirked.

Miroku pondered for a while "Hmm…true, but my dearest Sango why would you think I have something to hide?"

Sango narrowed her eyes at the 'dearest' put before her name. She would not say she did not find the Monk appealing but she did not like that he talked to her so familiar like they were close, romantically involved was more like it. Miroku kept this weird smile on his face as he looked at Sango, it was starting to get on her last nerve. Sango rushed towards him again, ready to attack again, she was not quick like Ayame but she was not a turtle either, she was just quick enough like an average ninja. When Sango was upon Miroku, his smile disappear and as she was about to strike with her two daggers, one in each hand, Miroku took out his weapon to defeat himself. Sango dagger came into contact with what appeared to be a staff and while Sango was using all of her upper body strength to overpower him, so was he using his to push her off. When Miroku had succeed in pushing his opponent away, he went on the attack, using what seemed to look like expert staff combat skills.

"Did I tell you how exquisite you look tonight?" With another strike Miroku just kept going at Sango.

"Hm…Well thank you but I don't need you to remind me of that"

"Well I just thought you should know, from me that is" They both clashed together just staring at each other.

"Listen Monk, keep your head in the fight and not on my body" Sango narrowed her eyes at him.

"Such a hard task to do my dear Sango" Miroku looked Sango up and down and smiled as his eyes landed on her breast.

Sango realized where the prince was looking and felt embarrass. She pushed him away doing a backflip landing on her feet. "You…You…Pervert!"

Miroku gave a small laugh as he scratch the back of his head "Oh come on…I wouldn't use that word"

"Then what!" A blush was deepening on Sango's face.

Miroku pondered "Hmm…an admirer is more like it"

This made Sango highly annoyed and with that she attacked with everything she had while Miroku defended himself. Even though the monk was clearly stating the truth in his words, he also had a plan in his approach towards young woman and it seemed to be working.

* * *

The Queen sighed "He's at it again, where does he get that mind and mouth from? Not my side of the family" Izayoi side glanced her husband who just smirked from his seat.

"As I recall your Majesty, Inu no Taisho was always a charm talker" Inu no Taisho eyes widen as he looked over at Lady Kaede.

"Hmm…Is that so Lady Kaede. Maybe we should talk about this more over a cup of tea" The Queen wore an evil smirk on her lips that the King did not like.

The King cleared his throat "Oh Lady Kaede whatever do you mean?" The King looked worried that Kaede might tell Izayoi something he would be paying for much, much later.

Kaede laughed lightly "Worry not pup, if you have nothing to hide, you will be fine"

That was what Inu no Taisho was worried about, he never told his wife how much he was much like Miroku when he was growing up, before he met Izayoi, even before Shu. The thought of his wife hearing the stories of him from his earlier days made him extreme scared, for he knew he would be pay a heavy price for it and mostly likely would never hear the end of it being his fault for Miroku.

The King cleared his throat "Maybe we could talk about something else, like the opponents" The King kept his eyes straight, not wanting the women know that they were making him extremely nervous.

The Queen and Kaede lightly giggled as they saw just how uneasy the King was of his flirty past. "For your sake let's talk about the opponents" Kaede kept smirking. "Miroku has a very amusing tactic, I must say"

"Amusing?" The King looked at the old miko puzzled at her statement.

Kaede smiled slightly "He likes to aggravate his opponent. Get under their skin so they would be unfocused. No concentration means his opponent is opened to making misses"

"Hmm…In battle one will use whatever weakness their opponent has and turn it into an advantage for them, in this case Miroku's mockery of Sango; but believe when I say, that far from the only thing he is capable of" The King looked at his son. 'How far you have come my son'

Kaede looked at the King waiting on him to continue, for she felt like he had more to say.

"From the moment I notice that Miroku was gifted with spiritual powers, my first thought was to send to the City of Eden, where he would be able to receive the best training, but like I said that time in the throne room, Izayoi would not allow for he son to be apart from her" The King took his Queen's hand and gave it a squeeze. "So instead we hire others to teach him, but Miroku never seemed to get any better and then with his frustration, he started losing control"

"Like all young monks and mikos, yet now he is in total control of his powers" Kaede was impress to know that without the proper training, Miroku was still able to control his powers. He was not on the same level as Kikyo or Kagome, but he was not far behind them either.

"We have books to thank for that. Miroku would read everything he could that could help him and practice as much as he could" The Queen spoke with a sense of pride in her voice. "Then he also had me and his brothers"

Kaede looked at the Queen puzzled.

"I literally put myself in harm's way to get him to learn to control his powers. Inu no Taisho did not like it of course" Izayoi lightly giggled, clearly remembering it like it was yesterday. "But it was for my son and I was not going to let him down. Sesshomaru helped him with control also, and Koga was very young then but he always encouraged Miroku, even when he failed. It was scary sometimes, especially being pregnant with Inuyasha, Miroku did not want to hurt me let alone his unborn brother, but we were all there to support him and because of family he got to where he is now"

Kaede could not help but feel the same pride the Queen was feeling. She understood the importance of family and when Shu die, she thought she would forever be lost forever; but then, Kikyo came along, Sango, Ayame, Kagome, Kohku, Rin and Shippo. Even though none of them were her own, she still felt like a part of her was within them and just like King and Queen's children, each one of Kaede's children supported the other no matter what. 'My family'

* * *

Sango and Miroku was surely going at it and Miroku found time in between there clashing to make remarks to piss Sango off. The young warrior had to admit that for a monk, his staff skills were outstanding. She was not a person who thought much of the staff as a weapon, yet in the hands of the monk she was truly impress. Sango knew there was more to come and yet he was not showing all that he could do. She did not want to have to use her Hiraikotsu but she was tired of the prince's month and when she attacked this time, Miroku blocked just like she wanted and Sango pushed herself up, using Miroku's staff like a stepping stone and jumping into the air. Like appearing like magic, Sango's hiraikotsu appeared out of nowhere and with her upper body strength Sango threw it right in Miroku's direction. Sango was so quick and it came as a surprise when her weapon appeared that Miroku almost did not have a chance to jump out of the way. The huge boomerang hit the spot in which the prince was standing in and create a big dent in the ground before returning to its master. As Miroku landed back on the arena floor, he saw Sango catch what he now notice to be an enormous boomerang with ease.

Sango was holding the boomerang off of the ground "Damn…almost had you"

"Almost being the key word in that sentence" Miroku wore a small smirk on his face "I would think that a boomerang that big would way a ton, yet I was wrong, seeing as you're holding it with one hand"

That was the moment when Sango smirked and surprised Miroku and everyone in the arena by dropping the boomerang on the floor. When the boomerang hit the ground, it sounded like ten pounds hit the ground and if the sound was not enough to convince everyone then the small crater.

"But your first thought would have been right my dear Miroku" Sango thought she would use his own words against him. "This is my hiraikotsu, it does weigh a few tons, but with all the training I have put into my lower and upper body, it's as light as a feather" Sango demonstrated lifting the boomerang with ease again.

Monk started to clap his hands, showing that he was truly impress by the young warrior. "Well I must say Sango, you and your friends just keep surprising us" Miroku then took his staff and lifted it off the ground "Guess I could as stop playing around"

Miroku slammed his staff on the ground and with a jiggle the room seemed like it was rooming. Sango felt like she was about to be sick for it seemed like the room was shifting and like the ground was doing the same beneath her feet. Sango heard a jiggle again and looked at Miroku. It looked like she was moving in slow motion and she watched as he took his staff and moved it around in his hand.

'What is happening…Why does the room look like this…is he doing this, making the room move?'

* * *

"Why does Sango look so unsettled on her feet, it looks like she's off balance or something" Ayame looked at her friend with a frown on her face.

"That's because she is" Kagome watched as she need exactly what was happening to Sango. "It's all in her head, Miroku is using his powers to make it seem like the room is all over the place"

Ayame looked at Kagome wondering how she knew what was happening and just like on cue "Kaede did it to me and Kikyo a few times"

"So explain to me what is happening exactly" Ayame pressed for an answer

Kikyo stepped in at that time to answer her question "Someone with spiritual powers has the ability to mess with the mind. It's the most dangerous thing that could happen to a person, depending on what kind of tricks you are playing on a person's mind that is"

"So what is he doing to her exactly?"

"It isn't anything that serious, so we need not be worried. Right now Miroku is just trying to make Sango feel like the room and everything around her is moving in every direction. It calls for a lot of concentration and power to play game with the mind, impressive for someone with no real training" Kagome spoke truly astonished by Miroku.

"I am also impressed. We still are not fully there yet, but he seems to be in absolute control" Kikyo face would not show that she was impressed therefore the reason why she said. "However this isn't all that he's capable of, I sense more, a lot more"

Kagome nodded her head and Ayame now understood what was happening and wondered if Sango would be able to pull it together or not. "What can she do now?"

Kagome smiled a bit and put her hands on Ayame's shoulders. The young red head looked around at her blue eyes friend, smiling down at her. "For every bad, there is a good, for every ying, a yang. To end trickery of the mind, one has to be strong willed, which means…"

Ayame smiled at Kagome and looked back at Sango and just smile "…that she'll be just fine"

Kagome nodded and watched on as she knew Sango would figure it out soon.

* * *

Sango dropped to the ground. All she could hear in her ears was the jiggling coming from the staff. She saw Miroku start to walk towards her, but to her it looked like three of the same man was coming her way. Sango shake her head a couple times but that did not help, it actually seemed to make it worse. She closed her eyes, so she could focus. Sango knew that this had to be Miroku playing with her mind and that means if she did not get a whole of herself, he would be in the all clear to attack. 'But what do I do?'. Sango had to think of something and she had to do it now, like right this minute. Miroku on the other hand knew exactly what he was doing. He was no stranger to playing with people's mind, he did not do it all the time however, because playing with the mind was a serious thing and he could be detrimental to a person, but he was in control and as long as he did not take it too far than Sango would be safe. Of course he did not want to hurt her, just make her a bit uncomfortable it all. Miroku decided to walk towards her and just give her a swift hit with his staff to knock her out and that would be the end of things. Miroku was a bit disappointed that it was all ending here and now, but he guess that was it, but he was so wrong.

As Sango kneeled there she was thinking about a way to focus. 'What do I do? Think Sango…think'. Just then she remember something Kaede said to them one time. ''A warrior must not only be strong physically, but mentally and emotionally. With all three together, you could be unstoppable, apart you could seal your fate''. 'That's it!'

Miroku was right above Sango about to put an end to their duel. When he took the staff and brought it down towards the warrior, she blocked with her hiraikotsu. Miroku was a bit shocked, he could not believe what had just happened. Sango pushed up and the two were squared off once again. Sango looked like she was back in full force and Miroku could see the determination in her eyes. Miroku moved fast to use his foot to sweep Sango off her feet and knock her over but she jumped up and released her hiraikotsu. Miroku dodged but then realized it was coming right back at him. The prince dodged again but Sango was not letting him off that easy, she caught her hiraikotsu and in a spin she released it again. Miroku had no chance to dodge and did what Sango thought was the impossible and caught it with one hand.

Miroku knowing her had no time dodge the attack did the only thing he could. With one hand, he put all his spiritual power in it and caught the boomerang. Of course it was not a full proof plan. With the speed and force of the boomerang, if someone tried to catch it with just their bare strength, then mostly likely they would lose a hand. Miroku caught the boomerang but he pushed him all the way to the other end of the arena. He did not hit the wall but he was just a few centimetres away from the wall. He could feel the tons of weight in the boomerang and as it began to fall from his hand, Sango appeared from nowhere and grabbed it and pushed it towards Miroku. With all her upper body strength, the force pushed Miroku straight into the wall, creating a another crater. Miroku had to drop his staff and used both his hands to stop of the force from impact. Sango kept easing up a bit but coming back in full force.

"If you don't want me to crush you, you should give up"

"I don't think you would like that" Miroku wrenched

"I know that you're in pain. You might have caught my hiraikotsu but even with spiritual powers, the speed and force would still do damage to the nerves on your entire arm. What's worse is that you can't heal while trying to make sure I don't crush you, so it's your choice" Sango was not letting up

Miroku knew every word she said was true. If he was focusing everything on keeping the boomerang from making him look at a splatted bug on a wall, he could not heal his arm which was not in the best condition at the moment. The only thing Miroku could do now was surrender or…'if I use the full extent of my spiritual powers, I could lose control and there is no telling what could go wrong. Do I really want to win that bad? It's just a duel, a silly duel, with a silly bet, it wasn't worth it'.

Sango said something in Miroku eyes, something that looked like he was about to give in. Even though she just told him that he should, to tell the truth Sango was hoping that he would get out of this some way or another. But as she stood there looking at the second eldest prince, it was like she could read his mind, and she knew that he was studying if he should give up now, or if he should she what he was capable of. It pissed Sango off to know that he would just give up, not giving it all that had, and with that she could not stop the words that fell from her lips.

"I will never forgive you, if you didn't give our duel all that you had" Sango looked Miroku right in his eyes as the prince looked at her shocked "You dishonour me as a warrior for not giving it all you have. This duel might be for a stupid bet at the end it all but I would never let my friends…no my family down, no matter the cost. Win or lose they know I did my best to honour them, to honour myself. So don't you dare hold back, unless you don't want to spend time with me?" Sango smirked at the prince

Miroku was a bit shocked at what she said and then he smirked too/ "How could I even think to dishonour my family or you…my dearest Sango"

With that said Miroku unleashed his spiritual power in full force and Sango was propelled backwards. Sango released her hiraikotsu but this time Miroku deflected it with a barrier and sent it flying into the nearest wall. Sango took out her daggers and went at Miroku. Miroku called his staff to him and the two went head to head, facing off once and for all. Miroku's attacks felt stronger and Sango was having a harder time trying to land a blow on him. Sango knew the only way to get to him was to disarm him and that is exactly what she did. With a swift move she sent Miroku's staff flying and was now going in for the attack, yet it was not as easy as she thought it was. For Miroku prove to be very skillful in hand to hand combat, and with his spiritual powers his blows could be fatal.

"Not bad without your staff" Sango slashed at Miroku

"Thanks you" Miroku dodged and countered attack

Sango evaded Miroku, grabbed his hand and slashed his face with her dagger in the next hand. Miroku pushed away from her but could not escaped getting a slight cut on his cheek. The cut started to lightly bleed and Miroku took his thumb, healing the cut in the process. Miroku just smirked as he looked at the blood. "You know Sango this has been fun, but I think it is time we put an end to this, don't you?"

Sango got put up her arms in an attack stance. "Whenever you're ready"

With that said Miroku narrowed his eyes and moved as fast as he could towards Sango. The young warrior was ready or so she thought she was because in a blink of an eye Miroku block all of her attacks and hit her square in the chest, sending her flying straight into the wall behind her. Of course it made a crater…again, a loud sound and shook the entire place, most likely the castle too. There was dust everywhere and Miroku just stood there waiting for it to settle. He knew that she would be hurt, not badly, but not far from. Yet he stuck to his word, he did not hold back, just like she wanted, but he did not bring the full force either. Losing control was not what he wanted and he definitely hurting Sango and everyone else was something he did not want to do. When the dusk settle, their she was, on the floor trying to stand up, but failing at it. Miroku would lie if he said he was not a bit surprise that she was still conscious but she was a warrior of the Trails so that of course said a lot. Miroku knew however that it was over and that even though she was conscious, she would not be moving, she was mostly paralyzed.

Miroku walked up to Sango and kneeled down in front of her. He took his hand and raised her chin so she could look at him. "Guessed you know that it's over now"

Sango wrenched "You paralyzed me…I am barely holding myself up right now. Guess I got what I asked for, even if you were still holding back"

Sango smiled slightly at prince and he helped her to stand, sweeping her right off her feet. "You're going to sore for a few days" Miroku made his way over to the group and men and women waiting for them "And yes, I still held back, as much training I have put into being a monk as you call it, I still can't control my powers , I still have a long way to go, and I don't want to hurt anyone, especially you"

Sango feel touched by what he said. He cared for her, even though he barely knew her. She also gained respect for him, because it was clear he was strong but yet he admitted that he was not always fully in control, and that is hard to admit to some people. Sango could also tell that he was a bit scared and that was something no one liked to admit. Miroku laid her down on a bench and all her friends crowded around her. The second eldest prince back away as he allowed her friends to check her over. Miroku just watched Sango as she tried to look like she was not in so much pain. He could not believe what he had just admitted to a woman he barely knew. Showing all that emotion in his voice, letting her know how weak he felt. 'What was I thinking?'. Miroku just kept staring until, he felt a firm hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Sesshomaru standing by his side.

"You did well"

Miroku knew that his brother was not talking about the fight but instead about his control. Sesshomaru did not say it much, nor did he say it in the exact words but he had a way of letting you know that he was proud of you. There was a sudden clapping as everyone looked behind them and saw the King, Queen and Lady Kaede standing there. The King was clapping, one of the ways he showed he was impressed. The Queen just wore a proud smile and Lady Kaede looked at him, clearly impressed by his performance.

"Well…This win goes to Miroku, but I must say well done to Sango" The King nodded toward the young warrior. "I must also say well done to all of you. Win or lose, you showed some superior fighting skills, weapon handling and spiritual power abilities in the arena, but now it is finally time for of last two opponents"

The King looked to Sesshomaru and Kagome "Well you two, hope you are ready"


	13. Rewrite & Revamp

Hey to all readers,

Firstly, Let me apologize to you all for not updating in such a very long time. I know it has to be approximately two years since my last update and everyone is just dying to have the story continue.

Secondly, Make The Right Choice will continue, I just ask that you be patient with me. Let me just say a lot has happened in the last two years and I have lost focus on this story, but I want to and am in the process of rewriting and revamping the story. Now, I don't want to take away from too much of what you (readers) have read so far but there will be some changes in the previous chapters. If this upsets you than I am sorry but that is just how things go and to make this story more alluring and awesome, I don't want to leave any open holes that could make certain things in the story seem just not right. So I just thought you, awesome readers should know that this story is far from over and that there are more stories to come. My plans are to rewrite the last couple of chapters first, upload those and then carry on from there. I want to at least have a few chapters written beyond those so you all would have frequent updates.

Lastly, I just want hype you readers up by saying thanks. I still go over your reviews and it is one of the reasons I know that I have to finish this story no matter what. You are part of the main reason I want to see this story through and I hope that you would continue to support me.

JayJen


End file.
